Clinging to life
by BatsMaster
Summary: Co-written with Penmaster51. Kyle, the newest vampire of the Cullens, finds Shayla Cullen, whose has just returned from a cancelled engagment. They both realise they are falling in love for the other but will they reveal their true feelings? Set after BD.
1. Prologue

**Ha-Za-A's AN: Hi guys! This is me and Penmaster51's story. We both had Twilight OC so we thought, "Hey, let's do a story with them!" And here is the result. Please enjoy!**

**Kyle's POV written by Penmaster 51, Shayla's written by Ha-Za-A.**

**

* * *

**

Clinging to life

**Prologue: Shayla's POV**

The sun was just beginning to peak over the ocean as I walked down the beach, my feet kicking at the white sand. The waves crashed down on the shore and washed up towards me, wetting my bare feet. I didn't care. Why should I care? Everything that made up my life here had been taken away and I was alone. More alone then I ever had been before in my life.

I sighed and looked up, the rising sun reflecting off my diamond-like skin. My sunglasses slid down my face but I pushed them up and onto my head, revealing my topaz eyes to the world. I blinked out of habit and stared out across the ocean. I was alone, completely alone.

I had lost the love of my life, my friends were now with the Volturi of all people and I had no idea where my family was. It had been at least two months since I saw them and a fortnight since I had contacted them. Alice had been expecting a wedding to plan but that idea was out the window. Rosalie would be disappointed that she didn't need to get dressed up now. Esme would have been thrilled to have a son-in-law that wasn't technically related to her. But I had failed them all.

But who was I to complain? It wasn't my fault Petey had left me. But he had blamed it on me. "I don't love you anymore," he had said. "I don't think you're the girl that I fell in love with. So, I can't marry you. We are over."

I kicked a rock out of anger, sending it flying miles down the beach while a dry sob rocked my body. Why did he have to leave? I had remained the same since the first day that I met him. At least I think I did. Or was it because I didn't give him what I wanted? He knew I was saving myself for marriage. It was old-fashioned but that was how I was brought up.

I sighed again as I considered my options. One, remain on the island, _our_ island. But I couldn't stay on the island forever. He was never going to come back and nor were my friends.

Two, go to Italy to join the Volturi just so I could be with them, my best friends Matt, Maddy, Theo and Tiff. But I hated the Volturi with a passion and they would never accept me anyway.

Three, I could go back to Forks where m family was supposed to be. They would be overjoyed to have me back. But did I want to go back?

I was in a corner. I had no other options. There was only one thing to do. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Travel Scene? Yes, I would like to know when the next available flight to Seattle is…"

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I stared blankly at my family whom were pacing back and forth between rooms at their top speed. I sat like a rock on the couch, literally. I cared little about what they were thinking. No one spoke to me; I had actually just arrived an hour ago, barely stable enough to speak. I had just revealed what happened over with my engaged wife, Jenny. I choked down a dry sob and Jasper glanced nervously at me.

She was so young… I was so young for our kind; it was unfair! I couldn't resist the wine and enjoy myself– I had to taste, to feel it roll my throat and sooth the burning sensation that was always there. I swallowed and glanced up once again at everyone but no one seemed so be calming down.

"Oh!" Alice suddenly gasped, her hand flying out to her side. Immediately, Jasper slipped his hand into hers and he stared longingly at her.

"She's alright… but Petey isn't there," she whispered, glancing at everyone. Suddenly, curiosity awoke in me. She? I frowned, trying to think of what female vampire (probably) they were talking about. And who was this 'Petey'? I heard Emmett growl something before Rosalie nudged him in the ribs.

"Long before you arrived, Kyle, we had another family member…" Edward whispered. "She was our youngest member of the family and was kind of 'the baby'. Her name was Shayla. A few months ago, almost a year now, she met a vampire called Petey. They fell in love and were due to be married. But it seems that…" He frowned as he glanced at Alice. "Some of those plans might have changed. How could he do this to her? After all that she's been through… It took her a lot of courage to trust him like that. If I got my hands on him I'll –"

"Stop it Edward," Esme ordered as I tried to visualise Shayla in my head. But it was impossible. Edward suddenly ran from the room and returned with a very old photograph in his hand. He handed it to me without a word.

Alice sighed unhappily at the picture, turning away from it and into Jasper's chest. I allowed my eyes to gaze over the picture they had of her, I guessed it was the only one they had.

But, to my surprise, my eyes raked over the picture hungrily. The flawlessness of her seemed… unreal. Each of my family members stood out; Carlisle, so being such a mature looking man, Edward and his hair (same with Jasper, except he always had a 'pained' expression), Alice's ballerina-like gait, Rosalie's natural beauty and Esme's cosiness of a mother and last but not least, Emmett's muscle size.

I was normal… completely normal. My average, shaggy red hair and plain topaz eyes; some would compare me as the uglier version of Edward, maybe. But I made that up with my talent– my voice. Jenny always hummed along with me when I sang her to sleep. She told me countless times how the vocalists she thought were amazing, never could reach my voice and the smoothness of it.

Long brown hair that seemed perfect for her face, her eyes shown with a confidence, a fierce confidence I had never seen before. I took little notice of the multiple piercings but no, I couldn't say that. I loved them; they were showing her spirit–

"That's enough, Kyle," Edward growled threateningly and pulled the picture out of my hands. I let it go reluctantly and slouched back down. Way to stay loyal, Kyle! I snarled at myself and gave myself a mental shake but I still could not get her picture out of my head.

"We have to find her, Carlisle! Before she does something… terrible!" Rosalie suddenly cried out from Emmett's side. I glanced at Alice, as the rest of my 'family' did. Yes, she would go to the Volturi. That was an option for me too; I was in Ireland barely a day or two ago. I easily could have made it to Italy in a day or so and get myself killed for the fun of it!

"Please, Carlisle," Alice begged and looked up at him. The two of them, Alice and Shayla, must have been extremely close. I sucked in a shaky breath and allowed myself to glance at the picture again. A strange feeling came over me, longing, pain… lust. I gave myself another mental shake, and then directed my attention back to Carlisle.

"I don't know… what do you see Alice?" he asked her quietly, turning to her. She closed her eyes and became stiff while Jasper hovered behind her, almost breathing down her neck. I saw Bella anxiously glance at her mate; she and Edward clasped their hands together. Jacob and Nessie were at home, asleep. I envied them at a small angle; sleeping was always a good enough reason to slip away from reality.

Emmett had wrapped his arm around Rosalie and had her squished against his side. Another wave of longing came over me and I mentally sighed. But before I would start to sob over Jenny (my chest still aches), Shayla's picture came to my mind. I stopped breathing, allowing myself to wallow in her stunning picture.

"I see… Kyle?" she said before saying my name. She opened her eyes and turned to me. I snapped my head up right away, my thoughts already running astray. A small wave of calm came over me. Jasper probably wasn't calm himself and could do so little for everyone around me.

"I'm going, aren't I? You see me meeting her…" _And falling in love_, I thought. I knew Bella had warped her shield around us, allowing Edward some peace and quiet for once. Everyone gazes turned to me, some eyes filled with worry and others, one with sneaky suspicion (that look was from Rosalie).

"Where is her clothing– I'll be able to track her if I have a scent. But she left with humans, it's obviously. Her scent is around here. Just tell me when she left and where she left to– I'm sure I'll be able to find out." Alice gave a squeal of delight, hugged me and then took off upstairs. She returned with a map, gave me directions and then everyone stared at me. The long moment past and I was gone before anyone took a breath they didn't need.

I was on the hunt for Shayla Cullen and I did my best to control my excitement– she might not know me but I knew her.

**

* * *

**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Shayla belongs to Ha-Za-A. Kyle belongs to penmaster51.**


	2. Chapter 1: Returning

**Chapter 1: Returning**

**Shayla's POV**

It has been nearly three days since I flown in from Australia. The flight itself took just under a day and I had been forced to act _normal_ for the entire time. Which meant to pretending to sleep, ugh.

It had taken me under two hours to get from Seattle to the outskirts of Forks. I had not dared go into town but instead went into the woods to hunt. I almost forgot about the treaty with the wolves but I remembered just in time.

So now I sat sulking up on a cliff, debating whether to go home. A month ago, a home meant a tiny town in Tasmania, Australia with the one person I had truly loved that wasn't just a friend or family. Now, home reminded me of everything I had missed.

I missed my big (literally) brother, Emmett and his booming laugh that would follow me everywhere as I did something amusing or humiliating (or both). I missed my beautiful sister Rosalie who I would turn to when I was down. I missed my brother Jasper who was always there to protect me and guide me through the good and bad times. I missed my future-seeing, pixie-sized sister Alice, the hyper-active yet lovable person who was with me through thick and thin. I missed my smart-mouth brother Edward with our mental conversations. I missed Nessie's innocent nature and I missed her mother Bella, who was the sweetest person I knew. I missed my father's wisdom and my mother's sweet, caring nature. Hell, I even missed Jacob, even with his damn mutt smell, because he too was family.

Yes, I missed them all so much. I had an aching hole in my chest which Petey had managed to fill but not repair. What was I thinking? I was young, too young to be getting married or even to think about spending my life with someone who I had hardly knew. True, I had known him since nearly as long as I had known Matt and Theo, after all they introduced us. But we had only been going out for a year and a bit. He had came to our aid when the Volturi had come to destroy Renesmee for being an 'immortal child' and had nearly got himself killed for defending me against them. It wasn't necessary but the gesture was kind. But marriage was a too big of a step for me and for him.

I let out a sob as I clutched at my aching throat; I had tears that would never fall and a fire raging in my throat. I just needed blood. Whose, what, I didn't care! I didn't care about anything at the moment! My heart and head was telling me to run home but my instincts and thirst were saying otherwise.

I took off at a run through the forest. Winter was coming so catching some big game would be nearly impossible. Some deer or moose might be around but the predators were starting to hibernate so that meant that a good meal was out of the question. As I darted through the slippery ground (it had been raining and still was, how unusual), I detected no movement or sound except for the soft beating of my feet and the dripping of the cool rain on the leaves of the tall trees.

But then I heard it. A heartbeat! I gave a growl of delight as I pursued it through the woods. As I broke into a clearing I saw what it was.

A man dressed in camouflage gear and welding a rifle turned as I bounded like a cat of some kind into the clearing. He gave a cry of fright and I saw fear flash in his eyes as he fired his gun but the bullet simply bounced off my chest like it was only a rubber ball, ripping a small hole in my tank-top. And I descended on him, my eyes wild, my teeth bared and my fingers as silver claws.

I sunk my razor-sharp teeth into his neck, slicing through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. He struggled but as my venom entered his bloodstream, he screamed. I cared not for him. I instead focused on draining him off blood, sucking him dry until his lifeless body sagged in my arms. I licked my lips, the burning was now gone but my other pain remained. No amount of blood could heal that.

I picked myself and the man's body up as I easily uprooted a tree and shoved the body underneath. I walked past his fallen gear and shoved them into some bushes nearby. I really didn't care if they were found or not. But that was until I picked up his gun and saw my refection on the shiny grey weapon. A pale face, flushed slightly from the recent meal with long brown hair framing it. A small silver stud on the left of her nose and a small ring through her right eyebrow. I knew if I opened my mouth, I could see my tongue stud and if I pushed my hair back, my multiple earrings. I always like my piercings. They made me feel… human. But that was how I felt until I glanced at my eyes.

Black irises surrounded by deep, burgundy pupils. The eyes of a killer, a monster. My eyes.

And then the realisation of what I done hit. "No!" I croaked out. "I didn't… No! No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

I screamed angrily like a wounded bear and snapped the rifle in my bare hands before hurling it at a tree. I ran before it made impact, half-sobbing, half-screaming all the way.

Why did I have to be an idiot! I was young, younger then the others but that didn't mean I had to lose control! I smashed a tree with my fist as I soared past; it toppled to the ground sending the last of the birds that weren't flying south for the winter into the air, squawking like mad.

Unnecessary attention. _Shut up!_ I wanted to scream at them but I didn't. It was me with my stupid thirst and stupid temper.

I sat myself down on a moss-covered log and held my face in my hands. Why did my life have to get so messed-up! Why couldn't I be happy like my family?

I closed my eyes and let my hair spill over my face. I wasn't paying attention to the noises or smells in the forest. Until whatever it was approached me and touched my shoulder gently.

I snapped and leapt up, punching the intruder. They stepped back and growled. I snarled back and turned to face them.

He was a vampire and a very good-looking one at that. At first I thought it was Edward but he was too short and his hair was shaggier then Edward's and longer. His face was thin and his eyes were golden-toned but they still had a tint of red to him. He gave a growl again but as he took in my appearance his mouth dropped in surprise.

"Shayla?" he asked, and this time my mouth fell open. But he kept talking. "My name is Kyle. Esme and Carlisle sent me to get you. Are you okay? I apologise for the growling." His voice had a slight Irish accent in it. But the sound of it was like an angel's call. Smooth, sweet, charming and seductive– but dangerous. Every syllable that passed his lips was like a secret warning, telling you what his voice could be capable of.

I nodded and rose to my feet. "Alice saw what happened, didn't she?"

He nodded. "They have been very worried about you." He then caught sight of my eyes. Whatever shock crossed his face soon diminished quickly. But he then caught a scent. He growled as he sniffed but he soon managed to control himself.

"I accidently took down a human earlier," I explained. "That's why I was upset. I do not like killing humans but my control isn't the best. In fact it's probably the worst."

Kyle shook his head, smiling slightly. "Not anymore. That position belongs to me now. I've only been around for a year-and-a-half. My control is terrible."

"That's why your eyes are that funny colour," I realised but I quickly apologised, worried I had offended him. "Oops, sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you."

And I waited for his response.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

Good god, the picture didn't do her justice! Shayla deemed quite beautiful in my eyes. I swear, I would have stared and gawked at her for the first five minutes since I had first seen her.

But as soon as I smelled the human, the monster inside me roared and I growled with it. But something inside me stirred, something that I had thought I lost when I murdered Jenny. Control, Kyle. Control… I sniffed again before turning back to her and she mentioned the human.

Oh, the urge to comfort her was strong. Too strong if for Jasper and Edward were around; I'd be dead in seconds if they knew the longing I was feeling to be next to her. She was younger than me, though I wasn't sure by how much and I couldn't care less. She's waiting for a response, you idiot!

"Oh," I answered, shifting my weight uncomfortably to my other foot. She almost looked astonished by my reaction and I quickly continued. The words poured out of my mouth in a nervous babble.

"Oh, I didn't mean that's okay– it's just that, well, um…" I rubbed the back of my neck, glazing over her again. I met her eyes for a second and a powerful emotion whipped around in my body. Lust made another appearance and I fought the emotion once more. Though everything I was taught by the Cullens went against eating humans, I couldn't help but think how that shade of red looked... very natural with her.

"Everyone makes mistakes," I finally come up with and gave her a nervous smile.

"What will they think though? I have spent just over thirty years trying my hardest to abstain from it and I'm not even back for five minutes and I just…" she cried before slamming her fist into the long. It cracked and she looked like she was about to cry. I began to think about her words. They, whose they? I frowned as I remembered that I wasn't here to gape at her. The Cullens! Oh, crap, I never thought of that. How was I suppose to answer? They wouldn't be mad; each of them fell off the wagon at least once. No one's perfect after all; I'm the exact example of that.

"They'll… understand. They are our family, after all." I pulled up my sleeve, showing off my wristband to her, the one with the Cullen family crest on it. She gazed at it, her eyes slowly draining the sadness. A small hint of suspicion entered them as she cocked an eyebrow up and I decided there and then to tell her my story.

"It wasn't long ago that I took a human down, as you can clearly see." I gave a dark chuckle and gestured to my eyes. They always did that funny little thing.

"Except it was someone much closer than a random hunter." I watched as she flinched and I lost the battle to not comfort her. I gently stroked her shoulder and immediately, her eyes locked on mine. I slowly dropped it, lowering my eyes along with it but continued on with my story.

"Jenny was my singer. I loved her with all my heart; we were after all, in Ireland and planning our engagement. But… things went bad. I– I had not fed in a while and she was… messing around,." I would have blushed at this and Shayla raised a curious eyebrow but I continued hastily on.

"It got too… rough. Then it happened in mere seconds; one minute she's staring in my eyes lovingly… next, she's on the floor– lifeless. The next day, I didn't move. Quite actually, I was planning on going to the Volturi." She curled her lip and bared her teeth furiously at the name mentioned. I hated how the name rolled off my tongue.

"All the same, I came back here because I knew Alice would have seen that. So I came back and they were… well, I bet you can guess the rest. She saw you, the male, and the hunter. The hunter came right before I left and which is why I'm completely filthy– I don't exactly always looked around where I'm running off too." I glanced nervously at my ripped, torn, destroyed clothing. I gave a weak chuckle, pulling off a loose leaf and watching it full to the ground gently.

"I had to find you… and bring you back home. They miss you, you know. Jasper looked completely devastated- everyone was. Will you come?" I smiled weakly at her. Would she come? Would she follow some stranger whom claims to be a family member of her own coven? One she hasn't even heard of? I knew at that moment, I couldn't force her to go with me. But yet I still I extended my hand towards her, waiting for her response.


	3. Chapter 2: Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Chapter 2: Home is where the heart is**

**Shayla's POV**

His hand extended out to mine. This stranger, who claimed to know all of my family and who had just poured his heart out to me, was asking me to go home, home to my family.

I took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. As I looked at his eyes again, a tiny smile crept to my lips before I drew it back into a straight line. Despite how much I hated the red tint that our eyes got when we consumed human blood, when his was combined with the gold, it looked striking.

I shook myself mentally after that thought. _Don't be stupid, you hardly know him!_ The voice of reason inside my head cried at me.

"Hey newborn, wanna race?" I asked him, another small smile crept back across my lips. I was ready to show him the true meaning of speed.

"Alright," he smirked back and I took off, running through the forest at my top speed, thanks to the human blood I had consumed.

We were neck and neck. I couldn't help but admire his grace as he ran. His lean body was obviously enhancing his speed abilities like mine, Jasper's and Edward's had.

I decided that it was time for some cheating.

I scaled a tree nimbly and leapt like a monkey from branch to branch, swinging and flipping through the forest. I landed onto a sturdy tree and clung to it with one arm wrapped around a branch and my feet firmly planted on the truck to watch him come into view. I didn't have to wait long.

"Slowpoke!" I teased him. I had known him for so little time but yet I could act like I had known him all my life.

He shot a dazzling smile in my direction. His smile, it was crooked and stunning, god it was brilliant. _Cool it Shayla! You just lost your fiancée_ _and you're already trying to hit on another guy!? _The voice in my head shouted at me again.

I leapt down the tree and we walked the remaining distance. I jumped the river easily, front-flipping in midair and landing in a crouched position. I straightened out and turned to watch him leap the river gracefully.

"Are you ready?" he asked me gently as he offered me his hand again. I took it and held it harder then I should have, but he didn't notice.

He opened the door for me, like a proper gentlemen. _Must be the Irish in him_, I thought. As we walked through towards the living room (the door was closed), I could hear Alice whisper to the others. "Ten seconds until that door opens!" From the smell, I could guess they were all there even Jacob and Renesmee

I stopped short. Kyle glanced back at me, confused. I held a finger to my lips in a 'shush' motion and grinned. Ten seconds passed.

"Hey, no fair!" I heard Alice cry out and I let out a bark of laughter before opening the door. Kyle stayed near the door, hovering.

They were all there. Jacob, Edward and Bella were on the couch, Renesmee perched on Bella's knee; Emmett and Rosalie were sharing an armchair like Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme stood near the front door; Esme's hand was resting on Rosalie's shoulder.

I froze, unsure of what to say. 'Um, hi?' No, that wouldn't do. 'G'day?' Nah.

After a few seconds on awkward silence, it was little Nessie made the choice for me.

"Auntie Shayla!" she squealed and leapt off Bella's lap to race towards me. I knelt on one knee and opened my arms to embrace her in a hug.

"Renesmee!" I exclaimed as I picked her up and swung her around. She giggled at the antics before I put her down. I knelt down to her size, on both knees this time though. "How's my favourite little niece?" Was she really that big now? She looked a least a few months older.

She giggled again. "But I'm you only niece Auntie Shay-Shay."

"Well, I guess you have to be my favourite then," I teased, flicking her noise with one finger. She laughed and put a hand at my throat as she played back memories to me.

The first one was of me and her.

_We had just been hunting and she sat on my shoulders as we ran away from Jacob. We had hidden in a tree and were trying not giggle. She clung to me as we swayed in the tree._

The second was of the entire family excluding me.

_The family was standing in the living room. Esme stood, looking out the window, a wistful expression on her face._

"_I can't believe it. She's engaged already…" she said sadly as she held Renesmee in her arms. "Our baby's growing up." She looked like was about to cry as she chocked back a sob._

"_I'll miss her," Jacob admitted sadly. _

"_We all will Jake," Bella said as Edward embraced her in a hug._

The third and final memory was of Alice's vision.

"_She's alright… but Petey isn't there," Alice had whispered, glancing at everyone. Kyle was there and he frowned slightly. Emmett growled something threatening as he glared at the ceiling. Rosalie wrapped an arm around him while Jasper held on to Alice. They were all worried and saddened by something._

They knew of the cancellation of my marriage.

"Thank you Nessie," I whispered to her. She had shown me what I needed to see so I wouldn't have to do a long, worn-out explanation.

I stood up and Renesmee darted back to Bella and settled into her lap.

"So, I'm guessing you saw what happened?" I asked them, particularly Alice.

Alice nodded. "Shayla, I'm so, so sorry. What he said and what he did… it wasn't fair to you."

I dipped my head. "I know…" I brushed my fingers through my hair as I tried to talk but in the end I couldn't. Esme was standing in front of me in an instant. She wrapped her arms around me and I clutched her, burying my face in her shoulder. I hadn't had time to cry over the loss of my fiancée but now I choked out sobs to my extreme embarrassment.

"Oh Shayla," Esme murmured as I tilted my head up. She glanced at my face and then to my extreme horror, I saw that she had seen my eyes, my horrible, burgundy-red eyes.

I pulled away and hung my head, wanting everyone to stop looking at them. I had slipped up and I felt bad about it.

"Shayla… what happened?" Carlisle asked me as joined Esme.

"I –I slipped up. I let myself get too thirsty," I explained. Carlisle pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Dad," I whispered to him.

"It's okay Shayla. We'll deal with the body and scent later," he murmured to me.

"Okay then." I gave him a small smile despite my mood.

Suddenly Emmett has grabbed me and swung me around in a hug. "Welcome back little sis!" he boomed.

"Emmett!" I cried out and after he put me down I punched him in the arm. "You are still the same annoying older brother."

He gave a bark of laughter and clapped me on the shoulder before Alice suddenly leapt over to me and hugged me too.

"I had forgotten how short you were," I teased her as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She stuck her tongue at me before dancing back over to Jasper who curled his arm around her. Jasper bit back a laugh with difficulty.

"It's good to see that I'm still the court jester," I joked. Emmett, Jasper and Edward sniggered while the girls fought to hold their giggles in. But they couldn't. I grinned at them all.

'It's good to have you back Shayla," Bella said, smiling at me. Over the last few months before I had left Bella and I had bonded considerably. "Though, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Pete."

I sighed sadly. "Sometimes love just doesn't go the way you want it to."

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I hovered in the background, watching with slight confusion. I was very dense never to see the missing piece: Shayla. Around the Cullens, there seemed to be a space that was never filled. Even with my presence in the home. Now it was obvious that she was the missing space.

I suddenly became a distant memory from them as they embraced, talking with Shayla and commenting about her past fiancée. I actually felt a great loneliness wash over me; I wanted to be embracing them too. They were my permanent family, after all! But I wouldn't allow myself breaking these precious moments for them. That, and allowing myself to be that close to Shayla.

_Watch yourself Kyle_, I reminded myself, sneaking a small glance at Edward. However he seemed oblivious to my thoughts and I mentally let out a sigh.

I grinned as Nessie let Shayla see what happened; I never really enjoyed stories like that. Ones filled with a longing that you thought could never fill; a pain that ran deep inside your chest. I dealt with that as a human, my parents dying and then my grandparents whom I had lived with after my parents passed.

I glazed warmly at the welcoming embraces, trying to ignore the sudden flare of anger and jealously that soared through my body when all the Cullen males hugged Shayla. _You idiot, you have __–__have to… stop it!_ My thoughts were muddled and I immediately skipped to something else, not allowing myself to glance at Edward if he noticed.

I have got to watch myself now.

Shayla sighed suddenly and I snapped my head up, glazing at her. She had her back to me and I repressed the urge to stand next to her.

"Sometimes love just doesn't go the way you want it to." I sucked a sharp and loud breath in, making everyone turned their eyes on me.

"You alright there, Kyle?" Emmett said, rather quietly for his nature.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine!" I squeaked, not realizing I used Alice's voice instead of my own. My eyes bulged and I cleared my throat, glancing down with embarrassment.

"Perfectly fine! Don't let me ruin this lovely family moment! Go on, keep…uh, hugging…" I stopped, clamping my mouth shut. Everyone standing in this room, besides Shayla, knew that I babble on and on when not okay. Finally, Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Still not smooth with the words there, Kyle?" he snickered, grinning ear to ear. Shayla's shoulders shook as she struggled to contain her laughter. Great… she's laughing at me….

"I can talk," I said stiffly and everyone snickered at my gruff response. Shayla didn't this time, she turned slightly and frowned at me. Then Esme laughed, walking over to me and picking off a leaf from my shirt. She twirled it in her fingers and gave me a stern stare. I shrugged, watching the leaf spin to a stop.

"Kyle, you couldn't practically have destroyed these clothes in less than two days!"

I shrugged again as a smile crept along my face.

"I really don't watch where I'm going while I'm tracking- you all know that." I smiled, as Esme sighed and shook her head.

"Kyle, you look like you went through a mud pit and then went and jumped in a pile of leaves," Esme then added, but a happy tone was in her voice. I laughed quietly, pulling out another leaf from my hair.

"Really? I thought the whole nature theme or whatever, was in this season!" Alice laughed, grinning at me. Oh, what she has plan in store for me; I had no idea and truly intended not to find out. She puckered her lips suddenly and I knew she had seen the future. I'll do it, but merely because I'd be too lazy to change my clothing myself. She was grinning happily in less than a minute.

"Did… you just speak like Alice?" Shayla said and everyone redirected their attention to me. I gave a nod, a smile on my face.

"Do you really think I'm just plain old, little Kyle?" I teased, immediately feeling my mood lighten up upon her face– oh. Right, got to stop that thinking.

"I never could have guessed…" Her voice trailed off, still staring at me.

"Yup, we have a parrot in the family, Shay! Isn't wonderful?" Jacob commented and I growled at him, but a smile still on my face. He sat on the couch, sprawled out now, and looked very comfortable.

"Ha-ha, Jacob. Very funny," I muttered with a roll of my eyes. I hated that nickname he always called me: parrot. Well, I always responded with some very rude things but with Shayla around… we'll have to see how tolerable she is with name-calling.

"Oh, you should hear her when she goes off Kyle," Edward commented, winking at me as he heard my thoughts. I could hardly imagine Shayla swearing. I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"It's nice to see you too," I said flatly and turned back to the family without a second glance. Jacob chuckled darkly to himself amused by the fact that I was trying to ignore him.

"You too, Kyle," he said with a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes again, leaning against the wall gently.

"Your power…" Shayla said, looking at me. For a moment, I didn't respond while I looked at her. But, realizing the family was still around; I completely started to speak hastily.

"Err, yes… well, I can imitate. Anything. My voice is my power. I can… ugh, this is hard to explain!" I frowned until I decided what I should say.

"I can immediate humans, vampires, werewolves- almost any breathing creature. Animals are hard for me though… their barks, meows or whatever they do, mean something I can't translate. I gave up on them long ago." I gave a casual shrug. "But if you happen to ask me, oh, let's say I could do Edward with a little girl's voice."

Edward's threatening growl made me chuckle and I continued on.

"I could do that without batting an eyelash."

"And he can sing– really well. I mean, better than anyone of us." Emmett commented, remembering a time long ago when I did sing to them.

"Better then me?" Shayla asked before laughing. I hoped she wasn't laughing at me again. I continued on, pretending I hadn't heard her.

"I put you guys into a trance for at least half a minute! As I said, my voice is my power. Though I can't change the pitch like a friend of mine." I stopped, giving Shayla a nervous grin.

Oh, god how was she going to react?! Maybe she'd think it's creepy, after all, Jenny did comment on how my voice sounded sometimes almost a sickly sweet melody. Something too good to be true, she always stated. I let the smile fade away from my face as I gazed at Shayla, hoping that she wouldn't be too freaked out. I hope she wasn't; after all, we have a mind-reading vampire with a temper problem, a future-seer vampire with a shopping obsession and let's not forget the guy in the corner, controlling everyone's emotions.

"Thanks for the pleasant descriptions, Kyle," Edward said with a small grin.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

He was good-looking _and_ he could sing. Or be a parrot as Jacob had said. But he couldn't imitate animal sounds like I could. Maybe he would let me teach him a few songs… Or would that be too forward? I quickly started to sing Brittney Spears in my head to stop Edward listening. He shot me a dirty look. He absolutely _loathed_ Brittney Spears.

"That's a pretty sweet gift," I said, trying to act as normal as possible around him. "I too have a gift, and part of it is similar to your but… different. I can translate animal speech." His mouth fell open in surprise but I ignored. "When I was a human, I was almost one with animals. So now… my instincts, my senses, they're more animal then human… Or rather more animal then vampire."

"She is kind of a parrot as well!" Jacob butted in. I growled at him but he kept going, grinning. "She can do all these really good animal calls. Even wolf howls!"

Kyle looked at me curiously. I better show him then, to show him what _I've_ got.

I drew in a deep breathe and let off the best cougar snarl that I could. Kyle jumped back as I drew my lips back to bare my teeth. I let off another snarl before pulling my lips back over my teeth.

"Scared Kyle?" Jacob joked at him before laughing. "I'm not scared of her."

Oh yes you are Jacob Black.

I turned towards me and let loose a load –and I mean LOUD– lion's roar, I swear the walls were shaking. I almost felt sorry for poor Jacob. He jumped in fright and nearly fell off the couch.

Everyone stood stunned for a second before Emmett whooped and everyone started to laugh. Jacob didn't look too happy. He crossed his arms and started to sulk.

But had I made a fool of myself? I glanced at Kyle but he seemed to be looking confused.

"Shayla is a bit of a comedian," Emmett explained, half-joking.

I punched him on the arm –hard. "Hey, stop picking on me bro."

"Why it's fun," he teased. Trust Emmett to pick on me. It was his favourite pastime after all. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll get you back," he promised as he raised his arm to punch me. I ducked and darted away from him to Esme's side. She wrapped an arm around me.

"Emmett!" she scolded. "Leave her alone for a minute. She just got home. We are going to have a talk about your manners later!"

Emmett dipped his head. "Sorry Mom. Sorry Shayla." There was an awkward silence after this.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Shayla, I'm sure that you might want to get some rest in your room." Even though I didn't need to rest, he knew that I would like to be alone after my journey.

I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room. No had touched my stuff. All I had taken to Australia with me was clothes, which I had also left there except what was on my back, and ID. I had left everything here, my phone, photos…

I collapsed on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. What were these feeling that I was now feeling for Kyle. I barely knew him! But these feelings I had never really experienced with my past boyfriends, Petey and Adrian. There was longing, affection, lust… _Love_? That last one surprised me. Was it possible to love someone so soon after your heart had been broken? I couldn't think straight!

I let out a whimper before burying my face in my pillow in an attempt to silence my sobs.


	4. Chapter 3: Control

**On a roll here! Penmaster and I are going good ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Control**

**Kyle's POV**

I didn't say anything as Shayla raced towards her room. I gave an anxious glance but quickly put up my wall of boredom on my face.

"You found her quickly," Carlisle spoke softly and I snapped my eyes back to my family. Jacob was still sulking, muttering under his breath. I took no notice of the useless but foul words coming out of his mouth, as the others did.

I started to explain how I found her. "She was coming back from Seattle. It's was not far away at all. It became a mere game of chase from when she landed. I didn't really want to meet her in public; I couldn't make her scent out enough to pick correctly and I didn't want to waste any time over… the people there." I knew I was about to say human but I quickly reworded it before I continued on. "So I followed her scent the rest of her way."

I started to pick at an imaginary piece of caked mud to my shirt. I shifted uncomfortable, counting the flicks of my index to keep my mind –and Edward's–occupied. Finally, I stalked off to the forest behind the home, alone. As always nowadays.

The night came and went, after circling the area of the home for most of it, I decided to race back to the Cullen house. I sped towards the front of the house and then skidded to a stop in front of it, the dust dancing around me.

Alice smirked at me before dancing away into the house, that cocky smile never leaving her face. I became very nervous and took human-paced steps up, slowly entering. I leapt back in surprise when a hulking mass of two male vampires rolled past me.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" I yelled, leaping onto the stairs for safety and next to an angry Rosalie. No one took notice of my words, either because they were all busy wrestling and trying not to break anything or that or they merely took it as normal. For me it was unusual. I had an accent, yes, but never to the point of using that word.

It must have rubbed off my friends, whom are very British, Scottish or Irish; they never really told me.

Alice and Shayla were snickering away in the safety of the dining room. I gave a peek in the family room. Emmett and Jasper were at it again. Wrestling and destroying everything fragile in this godforsaken house.

Just before I could jump in, stopping them from destroying something _aga_in, they leapt outside.

"Now you do that!" I shouted angrily, growling as a pair of different laughter's came to my ears. There are now just asking to get hit. I was fast, that was about my only ability. And Edward wasn't around here to read my thoughts, so I had no worry about that.

I leapt outside without a second thought, wondering why in the world all three of the girls were following me.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail, Rose?" I asked playfully, turning to her with a wide smile.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Kyle, you know I could probably beat you in a wrestling match."

"Ah, that may be true but I can beat anyone of you– besides Edward and Jasper, of course– in a race. I'm just awesome like that I guess," I grinned sheepishly as she glared down on me. Alice gave a small giggle, watching them with happy and bubbly eyes. I smiled, turning back to the guys when I noticed Shayla inch towards me. The thought of her holding my hand the other day, burned intensely in my head.

I gave a small shake, concentrating on the best moment to leap in.

"I'll jump in if you do," she whispered so quietly I actually had to take a moment to understand her words. Emmett's playful growls and Jasper's responding snarls made it them impossible to hear her.

I wondered why on earth Shayla wanted to join in the rough housing. Alice and Rosalie were getting more enjoyment out of watching, than actually participating in it. Shayla gave me a small, sly smile and I then knew one more thing about her. Adrenaline junkie popped into my head immediately. She possibly was a quite high-energy girl and that called for extreme fun. Four vampires fighting each other had to be under the 'extreme' list… well, at least, for ours.

I returned her smile with one of my own and said, "Sure." I turned back to the boys. I shifted my weight, touching her hand as a signal. We launched ourselves into the tussle, silently as mice.

There was a playful shout from Emmett when we suddenly appeared into the picture. I landed onto his shoulders, gripping him as Shayla suddenly tussled with Jasper. They were fairly evenly matched, matching each other's moves almost like they practiced doing so. I couldn't help but admire Shayla's body as she spun and danced around.

The tug towards her in intensified as she started to become more animal, more feral but yet still beautiful and graceful. Her movements were almost like dancing as she kept swerving out of the way of Jasper's lunges. Then there was an angry snarl and I looked down into Emmett's pissed off eyes.

"Are you ready to hold on, peep-squeak?" Emmett growled and I gulped anxiously. I leapt off him, curling my lip and growling playfully. I whipped around to see him charging me; I laughed as I spun on my heel, sprinting to another position surrounding him. He growled, turning to face me.

"I'm waiting, Emmett," I sneered and growled as he approached when I heard the ferocious, wild snarl came from Shayla. I snapped my head around, eyes wide open when my glaze settled on Jasper getting ready to pin Shayla. She was manoeuvring easily out of his grip, leaving only centimetres but enough to make him think he always had another chance to try again. His teeth were bared in an aggressive, but playful, manner. She returned the gesture before snarling.

A furious screech erupted. With a sudden realization as I leapt onto Jasper, I realized it was me. Jasper growled playfully and I thought I heard laughter. I tightened my grip and this playful fight became deadly.

I wasn't sure if Jasper knew what had taken over me, but he sure knew how to respond. A growl came from deep inside his chest and he threw over his shoulder. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I slid yards away and got immediately back up again.

I was still growling the whole time. Every pair of eyes was on me and immediately, my vocal chords stopped vibrating and the clearing became silent. I froze, immediately leaving the clearing and racing away into my mind.

Calm down, Kyle. That was just plain stupid– what were you thinking?! I ignored the calls of my name, diving deeper into my thoughts. Who knows what that could have leaded to! I thought you got over your newborn temper problem!

"Kyle!" Alice's sharp voice made my eyes snap open and I stared at the Cullens.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, but I noticed how he was already standing in front of Alice. He could sense something was wrong. Not normal for wrestling. I nodded, took a deep breath and smiled. It probably looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah. I'm fine." At that moment, I knew one thing: no more wrestling for me.

Shayla came over to me. "Are you sure that your fine?" Her eyes were anxious and concern was laced in her voice. I nodded again before running inside.

Things settled down later in the morning and I took every precaution of avoiding any attention. I stayed quiet like the little sibling was supposed to do and only responded when I was directly asked questions. Not that my face gave a warm welcome to it.

I avoided invading as the family went around their business. It seemed the usual, except that Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were here for the day again. I observed like a scientist of their family bonds– but mostly how Shayla acted around them.

Doing my best to avoid any physical thoughts about her, I kept track of how many times she was with the family. She seemed to be comfortable with me slightly following her around, though twice, I caught her looking at me. I merely bowed my head, avoiding her glaze. But I went back to my observing straight away.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

I didn't mind Kyle following me around. In fact, I was thrilled. I snuck glances at him every few minutes but managed to avoid him catching me. Twice though he did, but he simply bowed his head and avoided my rather embarrassed gaze.

I was bored and was sitting out on the back porch. The boys had resumed their wrestling match and this time, Edward and Jacob joined in but they were going easier on Jacob, trying not to hurt him. I wrinkled my noise as the wet-dog smell wafted over us.

"Eww," I remarked to Rosalie, Bella and Alice who were also sitting on the back porch. "I didn't miss _that_."

Alice laughed. "I guessed you would say that."

"Don't you mean you knew I would say that?" I corrected. She giggled at that just as Esme came out.

"Girls are you ready?" she asked them, as she jingled Rosalie's BMW keys in one hand.

"Yes, let's go," Rosalie answered her as she stood up. She then turned to me. "Going shopping, do you want to come?"

Ugh shopping. I hate it. But I wasn't going to tell Rosalie that. Instead I said, "No, I'll be right."

Esme, Alice and Rosalie left quickly. Bella went to check on Nessie leaving me alone to watch the boys wrestle.

Kyle came out and stood beside where I sat. "Not joining in today?" he asked me as the boys tussled in the dirt just before there was a splash. Emmett had got thrown in the river.

"No. I'm not in the mood," I answered as I stood up. "I think I might go play the Xbox. Want to come and have a go?"

"Okay," he said while nodding. We headed to the living room and I set up the 360. "Ever played Halo 3?" I asked Kyle.

"Not really but I've seen Emmett and Jasper play it."

"Its fun, it has lots of aliens and violence," I joked and he laughed. He had quite a nice laugh... Wait, stop thinking those things Shayla!

I tossed him the controller and we started to play it. He wasn't too good at it so we did co-op play instead of playing against each other. I didn't have the heart to beat him. I was a bit of a geek when it came to video games. I always got the latest games and video consoles and would work my hardest to beat the boys at them. They were often sore losers after I would beat them. It was the only thing I could defeat them in.

As we passed the next level, I found myself staring at him from my position on the armchair near where he sat on the couch. I gave myself a little shake and drew my attention back to the game. _Focus Shayla…_

"Hey Shayla!" I heard Jasper call from outside. "Come out here!"

"I'll be right back," I told Kyle before I paused the game and jogged outside. Jasper was standing on the porch while Emmett, Jacob and Edward continued to wrestle.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Privately?"

I nodded and we ran put into the forest, so far that no one could hear us.

"So…" I started to say as I sat down on a convenient log. "What's up?"

"Well…" he started. "It seems that Kyle has developed some certain feelings for you."

"Kyle has feelings for me?" I asked, shocked. He wanted me too? I had wanted him to feel the same way that I had felt about him but was I being selfish.

"Yes he does," Jasper continued. "And I can tell you feel the same way. Are you going to tell him?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I… I just lost… _Him_." I would never say Petey's name out loud anymore. It hurt too much.

Jasper nodded. "Well… Okay then. But Shayla…" He suddenly smiled at me. "If you truly love him like your feelings say you do, you'll go through with it. Kyle's a really nice guy and he loves you. I say that you go through with it as soon as you are comfortable with it."

"Thank you Jasper, for the advice, I really appreciate it," I replied before walking away. Suddenly I froze and swung back around. "You didn't ell him anything did you?"

"No, no, no! That's _your_ job," he grinned at me. I pouted at him before we began to run back and I debated my feelings for the stranger I had just met. Should I tell Kyle how I truly felt about him?

**

* * *

My part was kinda hard :/ Couldn't figure out to end it :|**


	5. Chapter 4: Confessing

**Chapter 4: Confessing **

**Kyle's POV**

It was quite plain and simple that Shayla fit into this family. She was definitely the baby of the family and Emmett always made a reason to remind her of it; around him, she was quite teasing. I was glad not to be the target anymore, knowing that I couldn't take it out on him with wrestling. Comparing me to Emmett would be like comparing a pebble to a huge boulder. Throwing a pebble with do nothing against the giant hunk of mass of stone.

Shayla enjoyed throwing back taunting and teasing words, making everyone laugh. Even Emmett laughed, as he tried to think of the right comeback to fling.

There was Carlisle she interacted with easily. He obviously filled his father position very well to have Shayla– and the others– talk to him normally. Esme was the same. Shayla fell into the warm emotions that always seemed to dance off Esme, easily and like she never left. She even held up a nice conversation while Esme cooked, obviously for Jacob and some of the pack, if they ever came around. I had only seen Seth and Embry around here. They were the most… accepting of Jacob's imprinting situation. And Seth got along really well with Shayla. The first time I had seen them talking and joking loudly together, I felt a pang of jealousy which had increased when Seth gave her a hug.

I offered to help cook, partly bored out of my mind and also not to look like a creepy stalker behind Shayla. She sat near the end of the kitchen island and I was at the complete opposite end. I wondered if she felt the itch to move over too but I didn't hover on the thought. Who knows if Edward is listening?

"Kyle, you almost burned down the whole house last time you tried to cook," Esme teased and Shayla grinned, close to laughing. I smiled back but pressed my forehead to the tile. A nervous twist came in my gut as I heard Shayla walk away. I stayed there for a moment, pondering whether I should stop following her and help Esme cook or race after her.

"Go on, Kyle." Esme's warm and gentle voice made me glance at her eyes. She gave just as a warm smile before going back to cooking. She seemed to enjoy it… for a vampire.

But when I went upstairs, Alice, Rosalie and Bella almost kicked me out of the house when I wandered a bit too close to Alice's bedroom. She ushered me away, saying how that I need more guy time with the guys and what not. I paid no attention, merely glancing at Shayla helplessly as Alice pushed me towards the stairs.

I huffed, sniffing the air before bounding down with one leap. I rocked on my heels for a second and then went back to the kitchen with Esme. She was grinning to herself when I walked in, placing my elbows on the counter and watching her cook.

Finally, later in the evening, Jasper and Edward's contact with Shayla shed me some more light on Shayla. First off, she knew exactly how to block most of her thoughts from Edward because he was frowning through half of their conversation. "I just sing Brittney Spears in my head!" she had laughed when I asked her about it. "It annoys the hell out of him!" She gave another laugh while Edward glared at her.

Jasper also seemed perfectly at ease with Shayla, talking to her like a perfect friend and seemed truly at peace around her, something I rarely saw Jasper acting as. It was obvious that those two were close, more like best friends then brother and sister.

Edward… was, well, Edward. He was logical as their conversation took a turn onto something that caused him to be. I was absolutely listening but made it look like I was focusing on the TV. I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure out how this stupid football works.

Rosalie was perched on Emmett's lap, resting her cheek on his shoulder while Shayla laid on her stomach, her head resting on her crossed arms as she focused on the TV while muttering things about the game under her breath. Alice and Renesmee were upstairs, messing around with clothes and make-up.

"I don't get this at all," I muttered angrily and Emmett glanced at me. There was a pause in the three's conversation but it resumed when they realized I didn't direct my comment at them. But I slightly hoped that Shayla would turn around. She didn't.

"Aw, Kyle, you don't get any sport. They're supposed to be…" Emmett's stupid instruction in football was lost as I glazed at the three. They laughed at a joke I didn't actually happen to hear and I frowned.

"It's not my fault it's boring," I replied, leaning back into the couch. Emmett sighed, giving up on me. I was a complete lost cause when it came to sports. I could do baseball but when it came to really anything else… I'd rather be doing _anything_ but the sport. I rolled my neck along the back of the couch, gazing at the swirling colours of the screen.

"Aww, come on guys, leave him alone," Shayla suddenly said, sitting up and facing me. Her eyes flickered to mine for a brief second before looking at Emmett. Or rather, glaring at him. She was standing up for me?

"Sorry Shayla, sorry Kyle," Emmett had said before watching the TV again.

It was going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

"I'm bored," I announced after the football game on TV was over. "We should do something fun!"

"What do you recommend, mud sliding again?" Rosalie remarked while rolling her eyes. "No thank you."

I laughed, remembering when I convinced them to go mud-sliding with me. We had chosen a very steep hill after it had rained and at the bottom, Rosalie had ended up at least a few feet deep in mud. She had to take an hour shower to get it all out of her hair.

"No, I was thinking more like… Cliff diving?" I suggested.

Rosalie snorted. "No way!" Cliff diving? Seriously Shayla!"

"Aww, come on Rose!" I pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"I'm up for it!" Emmett piped up. "What about you Edward?"

"Yeah, sure," Edward answered as Rosalie pouted. She didn't like being ganged up on. Edward turned to Kyle. "Would you like to come, Kyle? We go to the waterfalls up river and we dive off them. It's really fun."

"Okay," he answered and we all raced off to put on our swimmers. I wore a bikini but put a t-shirt and board shorts over the top. The Emmett and Edward wore trunks and t-shirts as well while Rosalie wore a sun-dress. As I darted past Kyle's room, I caught sight of his bare back as he started to change. I paused slightly, staring, before giving myself a shake and began to quickly recite Spanish words in my head. Edward looked curious as I met them all downstairs. Kyle ambled down seconds later, his shirt draped over his bare shoulder. He was only wearing knee-length trunks.

"Let's run," Emmett suggested. "Catch me if you can!" He darted off, Rosalie racing after him. Edward rolled his eyes and ran after them as I beckoned to Kyle with my hand as I ran after the two.

Kyle kept close to me as I ran, leading him towards the waterfalls up-river. I could see Edward was a few feet ahead followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

After we got to the base of the rocky cliff face, I turned to Kyle as Emmett, Edward and Rosalie began to climb it. "It's a bit of a climb, but well worth the rush," I explained. He nodded and I showed him the easiest way up as I went ahead, slowing down a bit as he stayed near my heels. As his hand accidently brushed the back of my calf, he mumbled an apology but I was sure that he felt the spark of electricity that had shot through us when his fingers had brushed me.

As I reached the top, I turned and offered a hand to Kyle. He accepted it and I pulled him up. But I stepped back and we overbalanced, causing me to fall over backwards and Kyle with me He landed on top of me and I cried out, not in pain though. He scrambled off me.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he stepped away from me. I felt a pang of disappointment as he walked away to the waterfall. I quickly followed him just as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie leapt up over the edge.

We stopped at the bank of the rushing river, just near where the waterfall plummeted over the end of the cliff. A single tree was there while the bank continued to jut out of the cliff. That was where jumped from into the river below. It wasn't too far down, only a hundred feet or so.

Emmett tore off his shirt and ran to the edge before doing a cannon ball over the edge. Rosalie went next, doing a graceful dive followed by Edward doing a back flip. I laughed at them as I took off my t-shirt, revealing my bikini top beneath. I never wore anything too revealing and that was the case here. I pulled the hair-tie out of my hair and ran my fingers through it, brushing out the tangles. I could feel someone watching me and as I did a quick glance over my shoulder, I could see Kyle watching me. He dipped his head, embarrassed, before turning away.

He then took off his shirt and I did nothing short of staring at him. I had seen plenty of times of my brothers without a shirt on, and my friends Matt and Theo as well as the wolf pack, but I couldn't stop myself from ogling at his bare chest as he turned back around. I gave myself a mental shake but then I realised something. I was going to tell him. Tell him how I really felt.

"Um… Kyle?" I said warily, half-wondering how he would react. "Could I… Could I just talk to you for a second?"

He looked confused but answered, "Sure." I jogged down the cliff point, toward the river. Trees were growing here and we ventured into the forest, going a fair few feet in until we could barely see where we had come in.

"What's going on?" he asked as he leant against a tree. I stood in front of him, my back nearly pressed up against another tree.

"Well…" I started. "I have a small confession to make. Jasper had told me that… that you had certain feelings for me." He opened his mouth and went to speak but I shushed him quickly. "He made me promise not to tell anyone that I told you, hence the confession part but I need to tell you something else. Those feelings don't just belong to you. I feel them too Kyle. I feel them every time you look at me or every time you touch me. They are mutual."

I took a deep unnecessary breath. "Kyle, I'm in love with you."

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

Her words swam in my head. If I had been human, I probably would have fainted or just started to walk away, plugging my ears and telling myself it was a terrible, sick, twisted lie- a dream gone bad. I'd wake up and… it'd be all gone.

But it's not a dream. I'm not human. Heck, I couldn't even sleep! No excuses, Kyle. Speak up you idiot! Gosh, you and you're idiot gawking… But my yelling at myself didn't help and I swallowed nervously, my eyes flickering all over the place. But each time they did, they always came to her.

Shayla Cullen. The girl who said she's in love with me. That then made me remember that Jasper stuck his fat, ugly Southern nose into none of his business! Humph… I'll have to thank him later.

"Shayla… I-I…"

I love you too? I would let myself be killed (again) so that you could keep living? My mouth wouldn't say what I wanted and the time slowly ticked by. Her face slowly started to fall, her eyes bowing down to the ground. Suddenly, I took a deep breath, raised my chin high though my self-confidence sank lower than dirt and stepped in front of her.

Shayla gazed up at me, her eyes glittering with curiosity… and love. I remember how Jenny said she would always love me, always trust me and always am there for me. She never said I couldn't fall in love with someone else. Jenny would want me to live the rest of my awful, unnatural existence with someone I truly cared about. I had thought first it would be her and only her… but I was wrong.

"I…" I started again, frowned and bit my lip. I thought it over, struggling with the right words. Then I decided just to wing it; throw all out on the table and see how it falls, I guess.

"Jasper's right." No matter how much I wanted to kill him and thank him at the same time. "Shayla, I've loved you since Edward showed the picture… of you, I mean." That was smooth, Kyle, very smooth. "And I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I gave small chuckle and whispered, "I don't think Edward liked the sudden, random glimpses of you appearing in my mind." She giggled nervously and I flashed her a huge, goofy grin. I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot.

"But I blocked it. The pain… it hurt too much- you, out of everyone, probably could understand that the most. But, as soon as I saw you, I think… I think I started to heal no matter how much denial I was in."

"Shayla, you saved me. And…" I leaned in close to her; my face barely inches away from her face. Her eyes glittered with love and pure bliss, pure happiness. Did I truly make her feel this way? I glazed at her wonderful features and decided: yes, I did. And she made me feel the same way.

"And I'm in love with you too," I said huskily, my voice dropping to an inhuman whisper.

What to do next? No idea.

But the moment was perfect. I could hear everything; the roaring of the waterfall only a rumble, even to my ears, the birds and other creatures flying through the forest we stood in. Shayla was perfect in front of me. The small sunlight glowing through the trees made her skin sparkle lightly; like someone had sprinkled little diamond powder all over her body.

There was absolute silence, beside the background noise, letting our words sink into each other. She looked up at me, her lips pulling into a blissfully happy smile. I wanted her to look at me like this forever, to never see her face distorted in pain or any unhappy emotion. I wanted to see her laugh and giggle and smile for forever.

I slowly extended my hand again towards her, gulping nervously. I knew she wasn't about to rush things (not mentioning any names- Rosalie and Emmett) and I liked it that way. I would never push her into doing something she doesn't want to do; no matter how much it would pain me to see her in any danger, I would understand if she wanted to stand by my side. After both having our hearts scrambled on and broken, we couldn't live without each other.

"I love you, Shayla Cullen," I whispered, my voice unable to rid the huskiness of it. She smiled blissfully again and placed her hand slowly in mine.

"I love you too Kyle," she whispered back.

"So… are you willing to jump or do I have to carry and jump off together?" I teased, regaining my smooth voice now. I never quite understood why it got like that.

"I can jump myself!" she said rather annoyed but still joking at the same time. But…" She gazed at our joined hands and she gave a gentle squeeze; I returned it. "This isn't too bad."

"You're on, Shay," I mused and started to walk towards the waterfall.

She laughed behind me and I couldn't stop the wide smile crossing my face. Suddenly, I glanced at her and she met my eyes. Reading my message, a sly smile came over her face and we dropped hands.

"Race ya!" She suddenly challenged me and without even letting me answer her, she took off like a bullet. Shaking my head and laughing, I tore after her. I let every ounce of speed into my legs and somehow, Shayla came back into sight. She laughed again and we leapt off the cliff, diving towards the foaming water.

**

* * *

All I can say is... Awww! :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Telling

**Chapter 5: Telling**

**Shayla's POV**

He loved me back. _He _loved me back. He _loved_ me back. He loved _me_ back! No matter how many times I though these words and repeated them, I couldn't believe it. Kyle loved me. Me, Shayla Kara Cullen, the baby sister of beautiful Rosalie, spunky little Alice and gorgeous Bella. Me! Of all people in the world he loved me.

I couldn't help but grin widely as I dove down off the waterfall. I could feel the wind whipping through my air, the spray of water off the waterfall… Ah, it was peaceful.

I dove straight down in the water before surfacing to see Kyle cause a huge slash as he bellyflopped. I winced, remembering the times when I was human and had bellyflopped into the river, but I knew he wasn't hurt; especially when he popped his head above the water and grinned sheepishly at me. He swam with me to the edge where Rosalie, Emmett and Edward waited.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett demanded.

"No reason," I answered as Kyle snickered. My memory kept drifting back to the part where Kyle had held my hand voluntarily for the first time.

"Shayla…" Edward suddenly said with his voice rather anxious. "Are you sure about this?" Rosalie and Emmett glanced between us, confusion etched onto their faces.

"Edward, I have never loved someone this much. I have never loved someone like I love him," I stated simply, turning my head to smile at Kyle. He smiled shyly back before I entwined my hand in his.

"Oh!" Rosalie suddenly realised what was going on. "That's… really surprising. How long has this been going on for?"

"I realised I loved her when I first saw her," Kyle said. "It was love at first site." He grinned at me and squeezed my hand.

"I just have one thing to say Kyle," Emmett suddenly growled. "Break your heart and I'll break your face."

"Emmett!" I scolded at him. "If you wanna break someone's face, go track down _Petey_." I sneered his name now, it no longer hurt to speak it. "Last time I heard, he was heading to Alaska."

Emmett grinned at this. "Sweet."

"_No_," Rosalie snarled. "Leave him be. The pain of leaving Shayla should be enough for him." Her words stated that he wasn't to go but she sounded like she wanted to go rip his head off.

"Rosalie…" Edward warned her, causing her to shoot him a furious look. He turned back to me and Kyle. "You two should go on ahead to tell Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded. "Okay, let me just get my stuff." Kyle and I darted to the cliffs where we clambered up, faster this time. When we got to the top, I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on, my body was almost dry and it slipped on easily. Kyle grabbed his as well and we darted back down.

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were deep in conversation when we passed them. Rose grinned at me as I passed. I grinned back before glancing at Kyle.

"Race ya back!" I challenged him before darting away. I heard him chuckle before following.

It was more of a game of chase then a race. I swerved away from him and called over my shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

He lunged at me but I ducked out of the way and giggled. I jumped up a tree and hung from it with one arm before he jumped up and tugged me down. We landed in a heap of the ground and I giggled again, unable to hold it in. Kyle laughed as we ran in circles, dodging the other's grabs for each other.

Finally he caught me, wrapping both his arms around me. "Got ya," he whispered huskily in my ear.

His cool breath prickled my neck. "Hey, cut it out that tickles!" I laughed at him.

He let go and shot a bemused grin at me. "Sorry Shayla. Let's go back now shall we?"

He offered me his hand again. "I might not be able to let go now," I joked, smiling shyly around him. I if could blush, I swear I would have looked like a beetroot.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "I have no problem with that," he cheekily grinned.

I grinned back as we started to jog back. As we entered the boundary of the yard, a horror though crossed my mind. How was I going to explain me and Kyle to Esme and Carlisle?

I stopped short of the house and froze. "Shayla?" Kyle called, concerned as I dropped his hand. He walked in front of me as I ran my fingers through my hair, frantic with worry. "Shay what's wrong?"

"How am I going to explain… how am I going to explain you and I to Carlisle? I mean, they will be shocked and worried and –" Kyle held a finger to my lips, shushing my babbling protests.

"I'll do it for you," he offered gently. "You have had far too much stress over the last few days counting today. I'll tell them."

I couldn't help it. It was so thoughtful of him. It was obvious that he cared so much about me. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder. He stood stunned but I then felt his muscular arms wrap around me and squeeze me gently. We stood, embracing in a hug for a few moments before I drew back.

"Sorry, that was too forward," I admitted, trying to look apologetic.

"No, not at all, I enjoyed it very much," he replied, a hint of a smirk resting on his face. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Do I get another?" he then joked.

"Later," I promised. "But right now we have some explaining to do."

He smiled his dazzling, stunning crooked smile at me as he offered me his hand and we journeyed inside, ready to face our family and to tell them our good yet worrying news. I wondered how they would react…

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I'll remind myself later why I suddenly decided to say that I'd tell Carlisle and Esme about Shayla and me. Like I could ever forget! I loved Shayla and the feelings were beyond words or lyrics or poems. Love at first sight.

I can say though, I was quite surprised to find that Shayla practically threw herself at me from my offer. I actually could have stood there till we finally do become marble or stone. Forever and ever. But, realizing her mistake, she pulled backed and apologized. My smirk was plain to see but it didn't get a giggle or laugh out of her this time.

I'll make sure that she'll smile soon, even if it's the last thing I do. Emmett's threat burned in the back of my mind as we entered. I knew he was joking and being serious at the same time; obviously, all three Cullen boys would go after me if I ever hurt their little sister. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Shayla and I quickly shoved it to the back of my head. Save the panicking for later.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch, his arm draped over Esme in a loving but gentleman manner. It reminded me of how Jenny would always want to be close as possible to me, how she knew the boundaries I set, but always tried to see if they could go a little further. Nothing came from the mention of her. But I pushed it away again, in dread if something did come.

Coward, I told myself as I slowly entered the room. Instinctively, smelling Jasper, I put myself in front of Shayla. For a split second, all I could think was of making sure they knew we were together. That none of them could get her. She was _mine_ and mine only. I shook my head slightly at the thoughts. Stupid, newborn instincts; Shayla is her own person and I had little control over her, for the most part I think. But still, there was a big part of me that wanted to show these two that I had her as my mate.

Shayla– my mate. I liked the sound of it. I felt Shayla give my hand a reassuringly squeeze. I glanced to her, realizing she noticed my sudden halt and shake of my head. Shayla's eyes were wide in concern and nervousness. I gave a small smile to her before I raised my head back to the family.

They all knew we were here; I wanted them to say something first, anything! The silence, no matter how many times I was trying to run the conversation in my head and speak, stretched on. Esme, lucky for us, was the one to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"Kyle! Shayla! You're back! Where are the others?" she asked this, not turning away from the TV. I felt a frustrated streak run through my body. Jasper looked up and stared at me straight in the eye. I gave a weak smile, both a thank you and a promise, as calmness swept over me.

'_Break her heart, I'll break your face.' _Obviously, my guess had been right and Jasper felt the same as Emmett. As everyone in this family, ranging from Carlisle to Jacob.

"Uh…"

I started but didn't have time to speak when Esme looked up. I felt uncomfortable under her glaze; as it lingered on Shayla's nervous, but determined face and then to my own. Then it lowered to our connected hands. There was another second of silence when Carlisle turned to look at us, his eyes almost unsurprised but a giant explosion of happiness appeared when he saw our hands.

"Oh, Shayla!" Esme cried in delight, leaping up and grabbing Shayla into a big, bear hug, or rather snatching away her away from me. My hand immediately tightened on Shayla and I became like a weight; a growl rose in my throat. But I stopped it as soon as she glanced at me but she kept her held hand firm on mine.

I grinned suddenly, feeling my newborn instincts ebb away. That wasn't Jasper's doing but Shay's effect on my wild side. How ironic; that is coming from the vampire with super strong animal instincts. But I knew that she was a gentle person in reality, it was quite obvious.

"Congratulations!" Esme continued on, ignoring mine and Shayla's bond together and gave my mate a one-arm hug. Carlisle got up and I looked up, meeting his eyes. He smiled happily at me and I felt my shoulders suddenly relax; he approved. He approved of Shayla's pick: Me. Thank god! He smiled again, his beaming eyes slowly drifting to Shayla, his daughter.

Jasper and Alice, arms locked together, walked over. Alice was practically bouncing up and down; her pixie eyes gleamed mischievously. But, she grinned at me and I knew what she wanted to do. Curse her for making those puppy eyes! I reluctantly let Shayla's hand go, much to the small distress in her eyes as she glanced at me. I was leaving her to the thousands of questions from her sister and mother.

I know payback will be coming back soon. Alice and Esme dragged her to the kitchen and lowered their voices to it was only a hum to our ears. I could pick up bits and pieces here and there but not enough to put together full sentences.

"You're a lucky man, Kyle," Carlisle started.

"Thank you," I said, confidently. I glanced at the kitchen again, hearing laughter being muffled. "I'll take good of her."

"You better. No doubt Emmett let know what he thought on this subject," Jasper said slowly. He was slightly tense obviously unable to read my sudden mood swings very well.

"_Break her heart; I'll break your face_!" I said, a perfect impression of Emmett's voice. They laughed lightly, smiling happily.

"By the way, Jasper," I turned to him. I gave a goofy grin, feeling my body relax and happiness spread through it. His reaction to emotions calmed him and he smiled back at me.

"Thanks for sticking your big Southern nose into Shayla and mine's business… but… in the end, I do own you a thank you," I gave him a respectable nod of my head. He chuckled, grinning at me. The girls came back in and immediately, I clamped onto Shayla's hand. She didn't object but merely glanced up at me, a smile on her face. But I read her eyes before her lips moved.

'You are so dead!' she mouthed at me. I gave her another grin and she giggled, shaking her head and breaking our look.

"Anytime, Kyle. Though I do have to say… I make a pretty good matchmaker, don't I?" Jasper joked. We laughed again, everyone joining in. Alice smiled, stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, smiling as she pulled back down.

I thought I hid my emotions well. I had tried to bottle them up and so did Shayla. But obviously, our souls were meant to be and everyone saw that. Everyone…

"Ho-ho! Look it here! Kyle and Shayla, huh? When's the wedding?" Jacob came jogging in; I'm surprised I didn't smell his ugly dog scent before. A giant, cocky grin was smacked on his face and I felt a small thorn in my side to hit it off.

"Shut-up, Jacob." I growled playfully. He merely laughed, throwing himself onto the couch and sprawling across it, taking up the whole thing.

Everyone knew now save for Bella but I was sure that Edward would fill her in on it later. There was no more hiding. No more walls for Edward; though I'd probably keep it up for his sake and my own. No more hiding emotions (that I didn't hide very well in the first place) from Jasper. No more nothing; just Shayla and me.


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets of the past

**Chapter 6: Secrets of the past**

**Shayla's POV**

It was a relief not to have to hide our feelings for each other anymore. Kyle had this huge, goofy grin on his face which widened as I took his hand in mine and led him upstairs.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"My room," I answered. "I thought we could use some privacy where people can't stick their fat Southern noses into it!" I heard Jasper laugh from downstairs.

Kyle grinned at me before chuckling. "Alright then."

I stopped at my door. "My room," I told him, gesturing for him to open it. He did and he walked in before stopping in the middle of my room, gazing around at it, surveying it. I watched him as he studied my belongings.

He wandered over to the corkboard by the window and examined a photo. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing at the photo of a girl around my age with long, straight brown hair. We had brightly coloured feathered boas around our necks and feathers in our hair. You could tell that we were holding the camera ourselves to take the photo.

"That's Maddy," I answered as I joined him. "We were celebrating her fiftieth birthday. She's my best friend."

I pointed to another photo with four boys and three girls. We had our arms wrapped around each other as we stood in a line, grinning madly. "That's Maddy there…" I pointed her out before gesturing to an older boy with spiky brown hair and an oval-shaped face. "That's Matt, her mate and there's Tiff…" I pointed to the black haired girl who was on my right side with another boy, slightly older with short blonde hair. "And that's her mate Theo. Funniest guy you could ever meet. Not to mention the twins, Jessie and Corey." I gestured to the nearly identical, save or the gender difference, thirteen-old looking kids. I then chuckled to myself as Kyle examined the third boy who had short, dark-brown hair and dimples.

"Who's that?" he asked me. I glanced at it before averting my eyes from it.

"Peter," I answered quietly.

Kyle glowered at the photo for a long minute before giving a small growl. I sighed out of sadness before sitting down on the bed. Kyle sat next to me.

"I know I shouldn't care about it anymore," I remarked. "But I do. I know it's stupid but…" He stopped me talking there by placing a finger on my lips, sending shivers down my spine. If I had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.

"It's okay Shayla," he whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear as he leant in closer to me before, although hesitantly, wrapping his stone arms around me. "I don't know much about you but I know enough to understand."

I turned my head to look at him, still caught in his embrace. "How much do you know about me?" I asked him. But he didn't answer straight away.

"Kyle? I asked warily, standing up and moving to stand opposite him. He didn't meet my gaze until I said his name. I asked my question again. "How much do you know?

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

Oh god, I'm dead. Her whole body was tense and wary now; I felt a sick feeling of dread come over me. Her golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at me and I swallowed the nervous venom down, shifting uncomfortably. I would have darted my eyes away from her but… well, she's Shayla. I couldn't take my eyes off her if I wanted.

"N-not a lot… but…" I managed to stammer out, standing up and staring deep into her eyes. I wanted her to drop the whole thing so we could go back to hugging each other, to feel her confidant touch to my self-pity one.

"Kyle! How much?" she demanded and I inwardly flinched. But my own tongue flared up.

"Look, Shay! It's not that bad! I know that Peter left you – why I couldn't care! I should rip his damn head off for it! And-and…"

My voice trailed off in an angry growl corrupted my speech and my hands clenched into fists. I was like Jasper in a way, a kill or die part of me was always lurking in my head. I could picture easily how Peter's head would slice off if my teeth got a hold on him or how I'd break every bone in his body before giving him the freedom of death.

"Kyle." Shayla's tone made me drag my eyes back up to her. Without any control, my voice returned and I spoke again.

"Shayla… I told you everything. Shall I tell you my story? My parents died when I was young– I was sent to live with my grandparents for the rest of my life! I had a loose friendship with a few guys and we made a band. One night, the lead guy and me had a huge fight and I stormed off – ironically, in a thunderstorm. I took the woods path but…" I growled again and my hands started to clench and unclench in a desperate way to control my anger.

"There was someone there to meet me. He was a human-eater that-that… he bit me. He was going to drain me but another one of his coven came along, telling him not to do it and let me change since I was already a goner from a human life– he then bit me too to get the venom moving faster probably in hopes that the process would move much quicker."

"The venom soaked through my body like fire. My savoir was an old vampire I guess, and he underestimated my hunter… that first guy killed the other one and burned him on the spot. My hunter came over to me and said… stuff."

I paused, took a deep breath and repeated the husky, deep, dark words my hunter told me: "I should kill you now… but it'd be more fun to watch you grow into a full–grown one and track you down that way."

"Then two more of his coven came and destroyed him for some reason. They were young and stupid… apparently my hunter's name was Roy and he tormented people in the processing of changing. Luckily my skin was becoming hard otherwise I wouldn't be here today… but then those two, they-they… they started to beat the crap out of me like… like I was a soccer ball or something. They left their mark all right."

I snorted and shook my head, grinding my teeth in frustration. Then I stood up, flipped up my shirt and showed the teeth marks on my back, where somehow my skin didn't heal the bite marks.

"These are from my hunter, the guy that tried to save me and a few I think… I don't even remember anymore. It was pretty hazy from my transformation. I actually forgot my name when I ran into the Cullens." I chuckled lightly but when she didn't say anything, I stopped. "Maybe some of them are from the guys that had beaten me but I don't care. They've gone away."

She said nothing and I knew then that I wasn't off the hook. She stared hard at me, her eyes taking this furious animal look in them. No matter how attracted I was to Shay, the connection just kept getting stronger and stronger. But I knew I feared her anger. I didn't want her to feel my wrath ether.

"What about my transformation?"

"I know that you were changed by Carlisle because you were mauled by a mountain lion. Emmett found you while hunting alone and brought you back to the house, pleading to Carlisle to save you. Before that, you were a farm hand's daughter and lived with other families. Your father's boss whipped you badly with anything, that ass," I snarled the word. "There are scars on your lower back to prove it."

Her mouth popped open with a small popping noise. Obviously, she had not expected me to know that much about her transformation and the fact that her father's boss had practically tortured her throughout her childhood until she came about the age of fifteen.

"But when you were first staying with the Cullen's, after your transformation, you found out about your father's boss was still around. The one that struck you," I growled again. "With the cattle branding iron. It's an oddly-shaped scar on your hip. With Rosalie's help… you killed him."

She hissed someone's name angrily, which I couldn't distinguish, and she leapt up, pacing in front of me. I didn't dare look her in the eye.

"What about before that?" she questioned still.

"After the boys you grew up with, left to find jobs, you were supposed to be taught about the lady skills or something like that. You didn't take the classes so you entertained yourself with the animals. You came to be almost one with them, Shay. When you were still human… anyways, you left the Cullen's for a rebellious spell. Far longer than I did- I was gone for maybe, twenty-four hours or so. But I then came back."

I paused, mustered my courage and looked up. I realized that the fury in her eyes was building up like water against an almost broken dam. I continued.

"You were doing fine after you arrived in Alaska; you stayed in the woods. But you came across a hiker… he was really hurt and bleeding… you couldn't control yourself. You drained him," – She flinched from the memory – "And soon, drank animals less and less. Humans became more frequent. But they were useless, unwanted men and women. Murders, thieves and anyone bad, I guess."

I shrugged, stood up and watched her with wide, fearful eyes.

"I don't know much after that besides the story of Cullen's and Bella… they left you out, though and I didn't suspect a thing."

I shrugged again, hoping to roll off the matter and saw that her back was to me. I walked towards her and timidly touched her arm. She recoiled back like I had hit her and spun around to face me. Her lips were curled into a giant, feral snarl. Each of her words was each like whiplashes.

"Who told you this? Why didn't you tell me – or at least, ask me?" she growled.

"Shay, come on! Ed was only trying to help; I had to figure you out first before I could start tracking. I'm not some magician that magically pulls out vampires from hats! I had to understand your personality a bit better and your background helped a lot."

"So you went behind my back!"

"I barely knew you then," I retorted back at her, struggling to keep calm. I was trying to be calm, remembering what Edward had said about her. She had a temper problem like him apparently – but hers could be much worse. Like a newborn's, he had said. And I could see that now.

"And that makes it right?!" she yelled back. "Kyle, you're so-so, urgh!" She snarled at me, a great grizzly's sound built up and erupted from her.

"Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault! And I think it's a fair trade! I told you everything now, Shay! Why can't–"

She raced out of the room, pounding her feet against the floor angrily and raced off into the woods before I could start spilling my guts. My hand ran through my hair and a small whimper escaped my lips. I slowly strode down the stairs, my head hung low and then I saw whole family was standing there. They were confused and I realized something: Shay and I were yelling. They heard everything.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Kyle, she's–" Edward started to say.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I shouted at me, feeling stupid and childish immediately after the outburst.

"Where'd she go?" I growled, ignoring the shocked look from Esme and stared at all the guys.

They didn't answer me. "Fine! I'll find her myself!" I yelled at them, stomped away and tore after Shay.

Why would she be so mad? I mean, yeah, her human life must have been pretty terrible. It majorly sucked but I mean, didn't all of ours? The end is always painful and sometimes the stuff that built up to the end was really bad too. I shook my head angrily and let out an angry huff. My childhood was pretty messed up too but at least I wasn't beaten or banded like an animal.

I sighed, and picked up the pace. Where'd she go?

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

I hated him. Stupid Edward! He might be my brother, but as of this moment, I hated him! There was a reason why I didn't tell Kyle of my past – it was shameful and I tried not to linger in it. Whenever someone brought it up, all these feelings that I had successfully bottled up, spilled up and caused me to become all emotional. I hated it – don't live in the last, the future is now.

I growled angrily to myself and smashed my way through the trees of the woods, running flat-out in a sprint until I was out of our territory, and even past the La Push boundary. As long as we had any of Jacob's pack, preferably Jacob himself, we were allowed into the La Push territory. But right now I diverted away from it, heading more easterly and into the mountains.

I finally slowed my pace when I came to a small cave sat deep in the mountains. No humans could get to it, due to it being surrounded by sharp jagged rocks and being up high in a stone wall, not to mention the trees surrounding this particular terrain.

I ground my teeth in frustration before I leapt down the slope towards it, like a cat of some sort, before I bounded up the rocks and flipped off a conveniently tree, landing snugly in the perfectly round cave. I landed crouched on the rough surface just as a rumble of thunder sounded outside.

Feeling depressed, I moved between two small boulders lining the right-hand wall of the abnormally small hole-like cave, and pushed myself between them. It made me feel safe, to have something there, something surrounding me.

The rain soon pelted down and then, the longer I sat there, letting dry sobs rock my chest. I was such an idiot. I had probably scared him off now, who could ever love a freak like me?

"I'm so stupid," I growled to myself. "I'll never get him back."

The wind blew through the deep yet small cave, sending rain water onto my face and making an echoing noise throughout the stone cavern, making it sound like a demon was howling with pain. The only other sound was my wails of despair. The two noises together made the rocky place sound haunted, demonic even.

And then, as I sobbed into my crossed arms resting on my knees which were pulled up to my chest, a scent hit me. One I had smelt many times before. On whose I had grown to love. It smelt of red rocks, tumble weeds and made you think of lonely desert highways in the outback, where the only life was the roos bounding across the hot sand in a mad dash for safety.

I knew whose it was, and I dreaded it immediately. It came from deep in the cave and I, ignoring the sleet that was bucketing down, vaulted down from the cave, using a tree as leverage.

I couldn't help the dry sobs that were booming out of my chest. I turned and saw the owner of the scent standing on the ledge of the cave, his black eyes bearing down at me. His lips pulled back in a furious grimace and, behind him, four other vampires, all males wearing black cloaks, stared furiously at me too.

It was a nomad gang. These were common in Australia and they made smaller covens band together with others, for protection. The gangs were like human gangs; they stole, bashed and murdered those in their way. The average size of one was three or four members, with a leader. They invaded territories and they caused most of the clan wars. They were also unstable, because if their prey (humans) were not in supply, they would fight to the death over one another's kill. They were truly evil, monstrous vampires. But there was one other fact that made them lethal.

They were also known to be hired as highly-trained and deadly assassins. They tended to get hired with promises of shelter, food, money, power and most importantly, territory. The large capital cities were once swamped with vampires but the Volturi stepped in and eliminated most of them, leaving the ones with the more power, the more controlled ones to survive. Newborns were a rare thing, only the nomads could have the patience and time to create one – the gangs were too bust trying to knock off the competition in their area.

I shuddered at these thoughts before I saw the main man's chest rumble with a ferocious, threatening growl. I grimaced before I realised what the growl meant. It was a threat and order in one.

And so I fled.

I sprinted as fast as I could across the rocky landscape. My pursuers were near, I could hear their pounding feet, their growls and orders being barked from their mouths, and their even breathing. When the land became a trip hazard, I leapt into my 'normal' run.

My arms and shoulders seemed to move down a fraction, and my legs seem to do the same, but by moving back across my body. I let my claws loose, letting them help propel me across the forest ground.

I went in circles, back-tracking and going in wide curves, before I reached the dense tree line of the forest near home. I scaled the trees easily, like a big cat simply just springing up but for dozens of meters at a time, before I flipped and soared through them.

I stopped in the canopy a few moments later, feeling relived my chasers were gone. I climbed closer to the ground and picked up a trail of their scent.

Instead of leading away, it leaded towards the river. A feeling of dread coursed through me.

It was leading towards home. They were going after my family. They had to be stopped. I would not let my family get hurt because of him.

I raced after them, running faster then I have ever done before.

They would not pay for my foolish mistake.


	8. Chapter 7: Brawling

**Chapter 7: Brawling**

**Kyle's POV**

I sniffed the grass blades, gagging slightly at the wolf scent that smothered almost any other smell. Goddamn dogs! Got in the way of my tracking… I was, by no means, a big and special tracker; just the months alone and barely speaking, I relied almost completely on my instincts and I became very intoned to them. Hunting, tracking… tried fishing once too; that, any Cullen would have paid to see.

I lingered on the edge of the shape-shifter's territory; though most Cullens were only slightly uncomfortable in the territory that rarely ventured into, I absolutely loathed it. I was barely able to follow Shay's scent and stay on track because of the dying anger and guilt that seeped into my body (plus that mutt smell).

There it was. Her glorious scent allowed me to relax and also stir up a feeling of longing, guilt…love. She headed towards the mountains. Great, giant cliffs to fall off, bears to deal with… I shook my head, driving the very negative images from my head. But logic popped up: she's alone, angry, and it could rain almost any time. Panic seemed to pick up speed, rushing through my body and I pushed my legs faster.

I would not lose her scent, possibly something far more important, to nature. I kept up a fast jog, pausing and breathing deeply. Over and over…and once more just to make sure I was on the right track.

I travelled silently and tried to avoid any thoughts at all; but my vampire mind wouldn't let it. I instead focused on my surroundings; I memorized the trees, what kind that I could remember from biology, animal scents and named those…

I skidded to a stop, at the edge of the mountains. Was I travelling that fast? Who knows, all I knew was that I was focused in on Shay's scent. But another one touched my nostrils…vampire. Not Cullen. A nomad; I sniffed again. No…it was _nomads_. There was more than one and as I breathed deeper, a strong growl built in my chest, as I smelled the scent. Anger, adrenaline, and…undead testosterone flooded from the scents they left behind. Male. All male. My body had a ripple of effect after I identified it was male. And then my mind confirmed the answer; my arm muscles tensed, my hands clenched into fists; my spine went rigid as I thought of the-the…

"Shit Shay, why'd did you attract so many guys?" I muttered angrily, getting up and taking a step away from the scent. I had to find Shayla's, I had to locate her and bring her back home for it was the least I could do for the family… I felt like I had torn everything apart for the Cullens. Their youngest daughter and sister, racing away because of my stupid outburst about information about her that I probably really didn't need but actually, just wanted greatly. I ripped their family and probably, the guys besides Carlisle were plotting my demise…

I was so deep inside my head at the moment, that I didn't comprehend the heavy panting echoing behind me, the hammering heartbeat and the footsteps with paws pounding into the ground when it reached my ears. I brushed it aside and when I realized what that meant it was too late–

"Kyle!" Emmett's call roared in my ears as he tackled me to the ground. I screeched, out of fury and shock then the curses flowed from my mouth. Emmett got a kick out of this, bellowing his loud laugh as always when Jasper and wolf-Jacob came in.

I have a temper. I know that. These three were going to know it too…

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you so fucking stupid to cover up the scents? Race in here like there aren't nomads," I yelled at Emmett, at all of them.

"Whoa, Kyle, we didn't–" Emmett started but I didn't let him go any further.

"Yeah, you didn't? Figures. Go back to the goddamn family; I'm finding her and bragging her little ass back here if it's the last thing I do! Goddamnit Shayla." I was completely just babbling now and letting my fury seep into my words, with the guys allowed me to rant. "Why the woods? Damnit, damnit, _damnit_!" I screeched the last word and slammed into a tree.

I clawed it and after a minute of attacking it, it groaned, creaked and fell over to the ground with a heavy thud. I huffed above it, snapping off the roots and tearing it up before finding another one. Jasper's calmness wave rolled onto me and I allowed it to relax my body, my mind.

"Thanks Jasper," I breathed.

"Don't we have a little vampire to find?" Emmett suggested, regaining his happy tone as he continued. "She's fine, Kyle. She races off like this once in a while to burn off some steam, and usually, she comes back too. But we'll find her in no time."

I glared at him but Jasper's emotion control didn't allow the anger and frustration with Emmett to last. I glanced at him and he shrugged; he probably didn't like being relied up by my emotions.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my face as I mumbled, "Fine." Jacob sat down with a giant thud and I glared at him too. He gave a cheeky bark of laughter and ruffled his fur by shaking his massive body from side to side as the wind picked up.

"Now, what was that about nomads?" Jasper asked, as he sniffed the air, tilting his head to the side.

"There was a trail of male scent right here." I shoved Jacob's huge mass of fur out of the way, resulting in a growl but in more of an annoyed tone, if wolves had annoyed tones, and pointed to the smashed grass. Jasper bent down, picking at it carefully and we all tried to find another scent.

That's when Emmett did find something. Shay's scent, mixed with fear, anger, guilt and so many other emotions, a choked whimper escaped my lips. The males' stench surrounded everything else.

"She's fleeing them," Jasper whispered. I raced after that and the boys were barely a step behind me._ Shayla_, I whispered in my head, _keep running_. If anything, when she reached home, there are more of us there. There's… safety.

I didn't bother to stay quiet now. If they touched Shay, it was an all out war. With me leading my brothers against the nomads.

"There's a shortcut! Ed and I went hunting near here and found one near here… it'll cut them off from the house," Emmett called from behind me. I nodded silently, allowing him to take the lead. We followed him for a moment when I smelled it.

The river babbled. We must have been almost literally flying, our feet barely touching the ground to have reached this part already. I could smell their scent. It rolled in waves with the wind that came every so often. The anger slowly leaked from my body as I realized Shay hadn't come this way.

Was she dead? No way, I told myself. She could, and probably did, outrun them, and of course, left them behind in the dust. Probably took a secret path where they couldn't follow her and the nomads decided to follow an old scent trail. She's not stupid enough to go against a gang of nomads. Not by herself. Jacob growled when the scent was fresh – too fresh. And then suddenly they, the nomads, appeared, as they whirled around, snarling when they realized they weren't alone.

Jasper growled back before sinking into a battle crouch and Emmett flexed his muscles in an intimidating way. Jacob snarled and growled too, flicking his tail in a challenge. I saw their eyes bulge at the scent of him. Then I realized it. These guys couldn't have possibly known about the shape-shifters; for all we knew, these guys thought Jake was a–

"Werewolf," the gang leader snarled the one word. He stood in the very front with the others arranged around him, like they were guarding him. Jacob growled again and Jasper narrowed his eyes. There were unspoken options hanging in the air: the nomads could leave now or fight.

My mind started to wonder where the hell Shayla was. Suddenly, I stepped back and shook my head. I had to find my mate first, find out that she's okay…these guys were just a waste of time. Jasper and I had a second long stare; he understood. Of course he understood; he'd do the same for Alice, just like Emmett would do the same for Rosalie and like Jacob would do for Renesmee and Bella.

But then, the nomads launched themselves at the three. My instincts were torn in two; join them or find Shay. My brothers were outnumbered, three to five…

The leader attacked Jasper; must've understood that Jasper's scars meant he was the worse enemy. He would be eliminated first. Jacob was attacked by a couple of them; he spun around, snapping his jaws to get a hold on one of them. Emmett immediately dove in a battle of strength with one. Fight or flee…

I roared, finally recognizing who was the leader. Petey. I think Emmett, Jasper and perhaps Jacob too knew that. I didn't care – he was mine to kill, mine to rip to shreds and watch his body burn. He would be dead by my last blow. I would strike the deathblow to him. He would pay what he did to my Shayla.

"He's mine," I growled and shoved Jasper away from him from which he didn't resist. Of course not, he knew that he would get hurt if he didn't. Petey sneered, an ugly and furious gesture, smelling Shay's strong scent on me. I would kill him.

We spun and danced. Hands grabbed at each other, trying to get a hold on the other but were deflected. Venom dripped from my fangs as the tempo of the dance increased as Petey started to show his speed and strength. I didn't allow low self-confidence stop myself from dancing along with him. I smirked as he hesitated, unsure what to do next when I dove for his neck. It would be quick and painless or perhaps torture would be better… more suited for a torturer like himself. I missed; how I don't know.

He grabbed onto my neck and I felt the end. Damn my confidence, damn my skills… I was never a fighter. I couldn't– it went against everything I grew up with. Don't stand out of the crowd; blend in and you'll be safe. I let a growl, daring him to do it when a roar came. It surprised all of us, but then our nostrils filled with only each other's scent.

"Shayla!" I screeched and ripped out of Petey's grasp. He snarled, closing his hand around air. I flung myself in front of her, spinning to face the male. He'd have to get through me – Shay darted around my side, the grace of a deer and fury of a snarling lion and attacked Petey like a wolverine, her hand closing around his throat while the other punched him in the stomach.

Her head turned and she gave me just one look. I froze on the spot. That one look said it all. No words, no mouthing, no physical contact…just our eyes meeting. I was about to saw something and I saw her eyes twist in torment. Someone let out a banshee shriek and I realized…it was I the agony scream was coming from my own throat. The pain exploded from my back. I felt someone's teeth and venom seeping into my back. But that wasn't the only pain; someone's hand grasped my arm. I felt each bone snapping underneath the strength. I struggled, screeching, when he threw me. I wasn't built to withstand such force against a solid object.

My neck and I suppose, my spine, snapped underneath the force when I me the rock. I heard the rushing river, sometimes raging like an angry storm sometimes and then lazy like a cat basking in the sunlight.

Was this the end? The end came when I saw the sadness, never-to-flow tears brim Shay's eyes. Things blurred before my eyes; the end… it echoed in my head. A last thought? I couldn't remember…

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

Suddenly he was out my hands. I felt myself being thrown away into the air. I hit something solid, which cracked beneath me, and I landed in a crouched position. I bared my teeth angrily as I saw Jasper light a fire. Good, burn the bastards, make them pay for what he did to me.

And then, I saw Kyle fallen on the ground, with another nomad sinking his teeth directly into his spinal column. And then, a high-pitched shriek filled the air. I didn't know who it was until I ran forward. It was me, I was shrieking for my love, my love that could die right in front of me, and it would be my fault.

A big bruiser of a nomad charged and me and managed to barge me. I fell down and he launched at me, faster then a bullet.

I could nothing but raise and arm in defence, shut my eyes in terror and wait for the pain to come.

But it never did.

I cracked open an eyes to see a young boy in front of me, holding his palm to the vampire's skull, as bright blue sparks flicked off his fingers. The nomad was shaking, like he was being fried alive, like he was experiencing a seizure. The boy removed his hand and the vampire fell, to be attacked briefly by a giant wolf that, which I soon realised, was Jake. He howled when the vampire rose and shoved him away, before rejoining the fight. Jacob recovered and tore after him.

Beside me, holding her hand in the air, like she pressing it against something, was a young female with a gorgeous body, midnight-black hair that fell to her shoulders, and pale skin that was sparkling faintly. The boy turned, with his mop of blonde hair and straight, angular features, I recognised them both. Especially with their shared trait of golden eyes.

"Corey?" I whispered as he wandered closer. I turned my head to the shield projector beside me. "Tiffany?"

"It's us, girl," Tiff answered before she smiled, looking down on me. "And we're going to help you fight!"

They both launched forward at these words, with me on their heels. Corey, an electrical manipulator, zapped those who got to close and Tiff protected us all.

But there was someone missing, someone who I needed and loved. Kyle, where the hell was he?

And then I remembered. He was dying. I ran forward, leaping through the smoke like a gazelle as I saw him standing, injured but standing, still fighting.

Emmett and Jasper had a nomad each; Jasper's was the bruiser that Corey had zapped, before he was beaten. Jacob was snapping at his back too so it was obvious he was a fighter.

But Kyle had two on him. Peter was one of them, his back was too me and I was downwind to him so he couldn't detect me. But I could hear him.

"She was mine!" he roared as he backhanded Kyle across the shoulder while Kyle smashed the other male in the face. "Do you hear me, mine! How dare you steal her?!"

Kyle, despite the pain he was in, still had the nerve to answer him back, as Jacob suddenly tackled the nomad behind him to dismember him to pieces. "She never loved you, you tool! She loves me, and I will stand here and take your punishment till the end of time for her! I love her, she's mine, and she is my mate! You'll never touch her again!"

The two vampires then roared at each other furiously as Petey then shoved quickly Kyle backwards. His arm was twisted in the Peter's grasp and a loud snap was heard. It was a bone breaking, possibly his wrist, as Kyle fell close to the fire. One more attack and he could quite possibly die by being thrown in the fire. That couldn't happen. And if I had anything to do with it, it wouldn't.

Rage filled me as I launched myself at Peter, my ex-lover, leaping like a cougar in two bounds on all fours, before my teeth were on his upper back.

He shrieked and threw me off. I skidded, still on all-fours, as I morphed my hands and feet to claws. I snarled like the lioness I was, as I tackled him, clawing at his shoulder and face before he flipped me.

I felt pain shoot through my ankle as he tore at it like a beast. I howled in agony and threw him off me, before I let out a whimper. My left foot was severely severed and I couldn't walk on it at all. But yet, I adapted, three legs were better then one, after all. Holding my leg a few inches from the ground. I launched at Peter, and tackled him into the deep gully behind him.

I heard my name being called as someone tossed a burning log down. I caught it, juggled with it for a second, before I threw into a dry bush which alighted at once. It flared up rapidly and created a wall of fire behind me. That was probably a deadly sight, a crazed, rabid, lioness-like vampire, standing ready to attach, maul and devour her ex-partner. Peter should be scared.

He was but he didn't hold that against me. He suck into a crouch as we circled each other, our eyes, fingers and noses twitching rapidly as we watched and waited, for the other to attack. Growls echoed from our chests as we stared each other down. I could hear cries, snarls and shouts echoing from above us, where my brothers and Jacob where. Jacob was almost like a brother to me, almost, but not quite.

I did first. I gave a lion-like roar and threw myself at him. He tried to defend. But I changed my path, and aimed for his leg, rather then his stomach. He was going to pay, for a _lot_. For my pain, my family's pain and most importantly, Kyle's pain.

My teeth closed around his leg, as I tugged and tore, shaking my head like I was trying to loosen the flesh there. He lost a chunk and he howled in pain, before I released, tossing his lower leg into the flames. He fell but managed to grab my neck and twist, causing me to stay in a headlock.

We tussled, tumbled, wrestled and clawed at each other, me more then him. My claws caught his mouth and I tugged at it, shredding his once-beautiful face to smithereens. I snapped at his limbs with my teeth, causing him to defend, rather then attack as he let out a cry of pain.

He backed away, realising that I wasn't going down without a fight. But, like I knew he would, he changed his mind and leapt at me, before he latched onto my neck with his mouth. It could have been a caress, a kiss, except that his teeth were digging into my flesh. I howled again in pure pain as he snapped my foot off with a free hand, before he released my neck and snapped at my leg, removing a chunk of my thigh.

I felt my anger and instincts take control of my body. I roared with outright rage as my teeth found the back of his neck. It was harder to bite through then what it was for hunting deer, bear or even mountain lions, but still easy nevertheless.

He was dead before he could even hit the flames. I had ripped his head from his shoulders like a demonic monster before I shoved his body into the massive flames. With very little respect from the dead, his head was soon kicked in by my still working foot.

With the enemy dead, the pain hit me like a speeding bullet. I fell to one knee, clutching my other leg with a hand, before I couldn't take it any longer and fell in a heap on the cold, wet earth.

The fire crackled merrily near my ears as it began to rain again, putting the fire out. I felt the drops fall on me just as I felt someone run down to me.

My eyes went half-closed, so my vision was partly blurry. I could see a black shape, standing over me, before they pressed their hands to my temples.

A sting of pain shot through them and before long, the world went black but not before I uttered a final word.

"Kyle."

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I let out an animalistic cry of pain and tore down the side of the gorge. Corey was in front of me and ran too, if not more graceful and… human like than the way I came down. When I found Shayla, unconscious, he had been beside her, couching. I bent down and stroked her pretty face. It was pulled into a grimace of pain but her lips formed a word. I couldn't make it out what she had said. Jasper, Emmett and Tiffany came down quietly, watching me. Jacob stayed above, whining for information.

"She'll be alright, Jake. But go find Carlisle; screech, howl for Edward… whatever wolves do," I muttered. Jake barked and we heard him race away, howling. I didn't care if anyone heard us, that if humans found us, for we would have to kill them. All that only mattered was that Shay was alive.

Then I saw it. My fingers traced her almost utterly destroyed leg; her foot lay a few feet away and a chuck of her thigh was missing. Rage burned through me, burning away any sense at all in my head. My fingers, which were once steady with love and pain, now twitched and shook with anger. My mind was attacked by instincts; even Jasper's desperate attempt to calm me down had little effect. I had to release this anger.

I turned to the fire, my lip curling in a gurgling snarl. But Petey was dead. Damn idiot should be. So I was left to try and control it. Corey took a step forward and immediately, my now almost healed spine, locked in place and I blocked his access to Shay with my body. A snarl, rugged with sadness and so many other emotions, escaped my mouth. To hell if they were going to touch her.

"Kyle, we've got to make sure she'll heal alright. We've got to get her to Carlisle. I've managed to knock her out, but if she's going to heal right, we have to get her home."

I snarled, unmoved by his words, and stared at him. Jasper walked to me, slowly and warily but friendly…he wanted to help. Calmness and love rolled off him.

"I love her too, Kyle. She's got to get to Carlisle. Come on. You're weak, hurt still. Let Corey carry her."

I was going to ask why Emmett couldn't but decide against it. It was no use anymore. I saw the decision already locked in Corey and Jasper's eyes. I huffed angrily but released my protective stance over her. Corey slipped her into his arms and jealously burned in my stomach.

But I could feel the pain still echoing in my body. Vampires couldn't get exhausted but we could get almost, worn-out I suppose. Just not enough will and no doubt, carrying Shay wouldn't help me heal.

Jasper picked up her foot and I looked away. I didn't like it. I didn't like the smell of this place. The sight I saw. I stared darkly into the fire instead. I just noticed that it was starting to rain… smoke, clearing up now to a dull grey, rose and tried to battle the raindrops. But it lost. The fire died out, leaving ashes. I didn't touch them. Let nature deal with his filthy body.

I looked up, realizing that Jasper was waiting for me at the top already. I climbed up slowly, almost numb and ignored the pain that tried to catch my attention. I kept in pace with Corey's speed, despite everything, and growled every time he seemed to shift her. He shot a wary look at me, and if anything, seemed to hold onto her tighter.

I didn't know if Tiffany was his mate. I didn't really care anyway. He was holding _my_ Shayla.

Carlisle met us only moments later, a shocked but slowly calming face. Alice, Esme and even Rose were all tearful despite the fact it was impossible for us to cry. Bella was the most tearful and had a very sad, pained look on her face. She always reminded me how she was still so human. Edward pulled her into him and Nessie clutched onto her parents. Jake stood off a little bit, panting and his eyes watching sadly and warily. He had little knowledge of Tiffany and Corey but when they locked eyes, Jake knew they were no threat.

They had topaz gold eyes. They were animal drinkers.

Jasper explained what happened. When it came to the part where Petey and Shay threw each other off into the gorge, Edward had growled menacingly and Alice, normally loving and peaceful, had her eyes darken in black fury and was growling too. And that's when I noticed that every single member of the family, except for little Nessie, were either growling or hissing madly to the story. Even Esme, even Rosalie, outof all the people in the world. But I ignored them all and watched Shayla.

"Come on Corey; bring her back into the home," Carlisle whispered. We went back to the home and time seemed to drag on after that. I sat outside; unable to watch her body slowly heal itself.

I just…too much…I couldn't think straight. I suddenly let out a sob and pulled my knees to my chin. I pressed my face into them, my body shaking violently as I sobbed. Jake, still as a wolf, padded slowly to me. He barked quietly. I lifted my face, feeling stubborn that I was breaking down in front of him out of everyone. I sniffed my nose, frowning and forcing down the sobs.

He whimpered. I didn't understand.

"What? C-can't…aw, forget it." I pressed my face into my knees again, trembling as the tears blurred every so slightly my vision.

"I should have gone down there, Jake. I would have been able to save her from this pain. It's painful to heal. There's venom she has to overcome- her foot didn't just fly off along with that…yeah. She'll be scarred there, permanently. Never able to fully forget it."

I sobbed again. I heard someone come up behind me. I smelled him first. Carlisle; father figure to both Shay and I. He placed a loving hand on my shoulder and I looked up slowly. I hated this feeling of being so dependent sometimes. But I wanted his warm gaze on me.

"She's waking up Kyle."

But time may have been slow for me, but it didn't stop. I got up and followed him. Jake bounded into the woods, disappearing with a flick of his russet tail. Did we have a bonding moment there? I hope. At the moment, I was sick of fighting.

She was in her room. Corey and Tiffany each gave me sympathetic and sad smiles before they headed downstairs. They'll stay till she wakes up probably, at least I hoped. I didn't like Corey that much. Emmett tugged Rosalie along, Bella decided to take Nessie home (she had seen enough already) so Esme decided to go downstairs too. She gave me a hug and then a small kiss on my cheek, leaving to follow the others. Alice hugged me too and danced downstairs. She already seemed to be glowing again.

"She'll be downstairs in a few minutes, Jazz. Just a few minutes," she whispered to her mate. I heard Jasper let out a sigh.

Edward and Carlisle looked at me. I stared silently at Shay.

"We'll give you a few moments alone," Carlisle said and they left too. Peace, quiet…eeriness. It scared me that it was so quiet in here.

"Shay?" I asked quietly, sneaking in slowly. I gingerly touched her hand, feeling its skin and all the little ridges with my fingertip.

"Kyle," she said and her eyes fluttered open. I froze my movement; she was probably still mad at me.

"You probably want me to leave…" I whispered half-heartedly.

She gave a weak laugh. "You're such a damn idiot sometimes. Don't though– I want… I want to stay here."

"Okay." I didn't move my fingers, unsure of what to do with them. I knew there were probably still a few non-existent tears in my eyes; she gave me a funny look.

"Kyle…?" The question didn't need to be said.

"I'm fine. Better than you, anyways," I whispered.

"Yeah, that's what they all say," she answered. "It's not the first time I've had a limb pulled off and I doubt it'll be the last." She grinned widely, and I laughed and slowly intertwined my hands with hers. She didn't flinch or pull away; she gave a strong squeeze to them and I smiled.

"I love you Shayla," I said bluntly, the words escaping my lips. I wanted to hear it; I hoped she did too. She smiled and that seemed to light up all of her face.

"I love you too, Kyle."


	9. Chapter 8: Family

**Chapter 8: Family**

**Shayla's POV**

I sat up in the bed and watched his eyes follow me. I smiled a little nervously before I moved out of bed. I made my way to the full length mirror that Alice had placed in my room by the dresser, and twisted my body around so I could inspect my damaged foot and ruined leg.

The scar itself didn't look too bad to me. What was it, just another two or three? They were just another scar to add to my collection. I had far too many that a vampire of my age should have. But then again, I had got in many fights as a newborn and as a young vampire.

There were three on my right arm, two large bite marks on the bicep and a smaller one on the forearm. Another one was on my left bicep, as well as my left shoulder, just near if not on, the collar bone, almost on the join of my neck. That one was from where I had been bitten to be changed by Carlisle.

I had two on my neck one more recent then the other. One cut just below my jaw line, a 'present' from a certain Volturi guard member (but let's not discuss that now), and one more just in the middle of my neck. That one was the more recent one.

I had other scars as well, but these were self-inflicted ones. Because my skin was diamond-hard, I couldn't get it pierced normally. So I did all of them, nose, eyebrow, tongue and bellybutton, by myself with my venom and a needle. With venom applied to the needle, it was easy to push it through the skin. And before it could heal, I pushed the piercing in, after being lubricated with more venom of course. Imagine my family's shock when they saw them for the very first time.

And let's not forget the mostly faded ones across my back from when I was human, and the branding iron mark on my hip. I traced it through my ruined t-shirt, before I just stood there observing myself in the mirror. I sighed sadly but I knew there was no point lingering in the past. What was done is done after all.

I turned back around to Kyle who stood closer then what he was, hands out like he was going to catch me if I fell down. My foot still hurt a little, but I could still walk on it, but barely. Just with on the ball of my foot, no heel yet.

I half-wondered what Kyle saw me as with all of these scars which, thanks to my mostly torn clothes which now showed all of my bare arms and parts of back and stomach, made me feel ugly. Rosalie didn't have scars. Alice didn't have scars. And Esme and Bella certainly didn't have scars. But I did.

"You're beautiful Shayla," Kyle murmured from across the room as he edged a little closer to me, as he guessed my thoughts.

I smiled before I limped over to him and then just stood there, as we gazed intently into the other's eyes. His arm reached out to my side, half-supporting me, half-not.

"Kyle…" I started. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into that mess. And thank you. You saved me. And I'm not sure that I could ever pay you back for that."

He didn't say anything but smiled down at me. "I'd fight for you any day Shayla," he stated simply. "And you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. As for paying me back…" He cocked his head to the side. "It's my duty to protect you."

"You're beautiful too," I retorted back, grinning the whole time. "And I could help protect you… somehow." He chuckled and rubbed a scar with one of his hands, trying to make me feel better.

I entwined our hands together as we stood there, staring at each other. Finally I shuffled close to him, and he took me in his arms, cradling me as I leant against his perfect stone chest.

There we stood, in our perfect little of happiness. I could have stayed like this forever, as long as he was there every step of the way. I could never leave him, not even if you paid me a million dollars. Not for two, three or even ten million-trillion-billion dollars. It was just him and I together, forever for eternity.

"I love you Kyle," I said, looking up into his golden eyes.

"As I love you," he replied simply.

I couldn't help myself; I let out a soft purr at his words, the noise rumbling my chest as I nuzzled his shoulder. His face was buried in my hair and I heard him laugh quietly against it as my purr rumbled against him.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs," he suggested. I nodded as a response and he, hesitantly, held my hand in his as he helped me downstairs.

"I am fine, you know," I insisted, glaring up at him. "The pain will go away in an hour or two."

"But until then, I'm helping you," he replied and I pouted, before I stuck my tongue out and fiddled with the piercing. Kyle stared at it for a brief second before chuckled and squeezed my hand.

The family was in the living room with Emmett, Jasper and Jacob, now human again, standing slightly ahead. I let go of Kyle and went towards them, grinning.

"Thanks… to all of you, for helping," I said to them. "You are truly my brothers. Yes, you too Jake!"

Everyone laughed when Jacob had shuffled embarrassedly under my statement of him as my brother. I looked back at Kyle who cracked a grin as he walked forward to meet me.

"Anything for our little sister," Emmett boomed as he picked me up and swung me around in a hug before he set me down again to let me dance back towards Kyle and take his hand again.

"Damn lovebirds…" someone chuckled but I didn't look to see who it was or pay attention. Cause the only thing that mattered was the man clutching my hand and standing beside me.

He was my Kyle.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

What could I say?

Happiness is bliss. Shayla was in no doubt my ecstasy, my heaven, my hell, my curse and sure as hell, my damn blessing! She was my pretty, spirited and young muse. She would always be on my mind and Shayla was everything. Shayla _is_ everything. She is _my_ everything. I wouldn't be afraid to flaunt her around, I didn't have to be afraid to whip her around and even get a bit…rough sometimes.

I glanced at Shay. She said she would be all right. Ha, like I'll believe that! She'll be treated like a little princess, just to annoy her a bit, and she'll be pampered till she's sick of it.

Time passed slowly as the family waited for Shay's body to reattach and heal itself. Shay and I laid on the couch; I sat, tense and bored, at the right end and Shayla had her head rested on the left side's cushion. Her feet were propped against my leg. I didn't look at her foot, afraid of seeing it in this form. It didn't make me queasy… just made me remember the time down in the gorge.

Shayla saw me watching her. She gave me a cheeky smile and wiggled her toes. I flicked one, smiling. There was no need for words. She was getting better. That's all I needed to know. After some time, her foot was back to normal. Was it days or hours? Who knows? There wasn't much to watch on TV, so I was flicking in movie after movie. I showed her all sorts of action-y movies I enjoyed. She showed me the romantic movies she and the other girls watched; I found it quite over dramatic but I guess…that's what humans–- no, that's what we all wanted once upon a time.

Finally, Alice was decided that Shayla needed to change. She was healed now; her skin beautiful except muddled by the scars left over from the fight. I was surprised she, Alice, was able to control herself this whole time. We were standing around, sick of sitting and Carlisle wanted to make sure her foot and leg was getting better. Edward, Bella and Nessie went home. Jake, I assumed, followed close after.

"Come on! I can't let my little sister go walking around like she was mauled! Come along, Shay!"

Shayla gave me a desperate stare and I laughed. I felt completely drunk around it; she infatuated my air. Everything she moved, her spicy, confident scent wafted into my nostrils and made me fall for her again.

But I couldn't help but play along with Alice.

"Oh yes! Go play dress-up with Alice!"

"You're…" she gritted her teeth playfully and I let go of her hand, if not discontentedly, smiling slyly.

"I'm what?" I asked. Alice started to drag her up the stairs.

"You're dead Kyle Cullen!" she yelled from above; Alice must have saw something and already pulled out pieces of clothing. I wondered what it was, what was making Shay angrier than I've seen her.

I laughed; it filled my chest and body with happiness. Because of Shay. She'll always make me happy. Forever and a day. Suddenly, Edward appeared and cocked his head, listening to above. No doubt listening to their thoughts.

"I'd run if I were you," Edward warned, who had returned with Bella while Jacob took Nessie to La Push for a while. I chuckled and shook my head. Then I heard her lioness growl. Oh shit.

"Bye," Eddie-boy ("Hey! That's not my name!") said that and I took off. I sprinted through the doors and hitting the ground running; I could hear Shay's playful but slightly aggressive growls behind me.

I kept running. I leapt over logs, weaved around trunks and tried to see if I could outlast her. Finally, probably sick of being _behind_ me, I hear Shayla's body shift into her part animal form and she started to race forward.

As soon as she did that, I knew the race was lost for me. I pulled up and whipped around to face her. She must have been right behind me because the next thing I knew, we were lying on the ground. She was on top, changing back into her regular self, and I burst out laughing.

She growled.

"That was so not funny, Kyle!" she snarled and leapt up. I dramatically pouted and she snorted, turning her head again. Her feet were bare and new.

"What's so funny? I just see –"

"That I'm barefoot? Yeah, Alice tried to put me in _heels_." She stressed the word and grimaced. "And now, I've broken them." She groaned and looked in the direction we raced from. I guessed the broken and practically slaughtered shoes laid somewhere in there.

"Oh, I think she'll be perfectly fine with it," I whispered confidently, breaking the distance between us.

I wanted to feel her skin. I wanted her to feel mine. The connection was there and would be there forever, even when we weren't touching. But with the physical contact…it just felt so right. We fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. I picked up her hand, tilted my head and grinned.

Shay froze and looked at me. At first shocked then a bit ticked off. I also thought, similar to a tool's thoughts, that she was 'dazzled' by me.

"She saw this!"

I chuckled and said, "I wouldn't bet against Alice." Shay growled playfully for me, a wonderful sound, almost like a pure. I continued. "And I will have to personally thank her."

I knew that she knew what I was talking about. I wasn't pushing her. I wasn't ever going to push her to do something… of course, unless it was for the best. But perhaps not even then. She was my Shay and I didn't want my Shay to get unhappy.

"Kyle."

The one word would have sounded like a musical lyric to me. My name on her lips would've been a gentle and faint whisper in a slow, tragic love song. But it wasn't. The scent hit me. The scent caught me in its web, unprepared and unguarded. She had fed before. She must've been hungry too. She had to be. But I was still…very young. My body trembled. My nostrils flared. I could hear the footfalls of everyone, probably because Alice saw something, racing out here.

Shayla planted her feet firmly in front of me. Her hands fixed on my shoulders; I could feel her hand curl around it. My throat burned; I heard myself whimper. I felt something almost come over me; I wanted to run so badly to the stupid, useless and defenceless human hunter. So easily I could possibly break out of Shay's grip and find him.

But I didn't. She locked her gaze on me and I couldn't break the chains. I felt the wind change; it ruffled my hair and brushed new scents, forest and woodsy scents into me. But it was Shay's gaze that held me here, that kept me as humanly as possible in that desperate moment.

Jasper came into the clearing where we stood. "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at us warily.

I smiled and pressed my forehead into her forehead. She smiled, if not weakly (obviously she was battling the scent herself). Was it affectionate to touch her like that? I don't know. It was a soft, gentle but strong sign of protection and affection for me; I hoped to Shay saw that the same way. I wanted to kiss her, at least taste a small part of her lips. It could be gentle and soft, like she was fragile and could be lost easily. Or the kiss could be aggressive and just almost lustful. I wondered if she felt the same tension, the same friction that I felt every time we touched.

But I felt, deep down and over my lustful thoughts, it wasn't the right moment to kiss her. Not yet, at least.

She let out a sigh of relief and stress; her delicious scent washed over me. I couldn't help but return the purr she gave me earlier. She laughed quietly and a stupid smile spread across my face.

To answer Jasper's question: Everything is _always_ okay with my Shayla.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends

**Chapter 9: Friends**

**Shayla's POV**

The incident in the forest had been the turning point for me. No not just for me, but for _us, _my Kyle and me.

When I had smelled the scent washing over us, I wanted to go after it. I had been getting thirsty but secretly knew I could withstand it. However, Kyle… he was young, far younger then I and he didn't have to advantage of learning to survive on animal blood with a vegetarian family. So I knew I had to do something.

So I held onto him, not restraining him totally but only slightly, just holding him there so he could keep total control. My hands locked onto his shoulders, my body against his… it was enough to keep any man still, and I knew that. But it was only Kyle who I wanted to keep still, my Kyle.

As I gazed intently into his eyes, I had felt tension, friction amongst us. I wanted nothing more but to press my lips against his. Did he feel that as well? I had no idea but I knew that's what I wanted. I wondered if he would let me kiss him. Would it be fiery and passionate? Or, would it be just sweet and simple? I didn't care.

There was this ancient instinct buried deep inside me that wanted noting more then to keep kissing him until he got sick of it. I wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him, and love him till the end of time.

When Kyle had mention thanking Alice for something, I knew what he meant. I would have had to thank her as well, until that damn hunter crossed our path. If I wasn't a veggie vampire, I would have slaughtered that human where he stood, thirsty or not. How dare they disturb me when I was with my love!

But when Kyle had kept still, not running away, and rested his forehead against mine, I abandoned those thoughts and held onto my Kyle. He needed me, I needed him. We needed each other.

The family came running out, obviously as a precaution thanks to Alice, but when they had located us after Jasper had first found us, they had realised there was no need. Kyle and I… we belonged together; we could control one another and help each other. It was like… like we had been created for one another. I just wondered why I had to go through so much pain to get him.

So here we were now, watching another movie. Emmett lost the paper-scissors-rock match against Rosalie, so we were watching a romantic comedy, instead of the blood and gore type action films that the boys wanted to watch.

At first, Kyle and I had been sitting away from each other on the couch, slightly apart, not even touching one another, as I laid down and he sat up. But then I shifted closer, only by an inch to see it I could be that close to him. I wanted him to touch him, to feel his cool, smooth granite skin against mine. I wanted him to kiss me and hug me. I wanted him to hold me.

And then, when I was sure that he wasn't quite looking, I sat up and leant against his shoulder. His gaze flicked down to mine and I smirked at him cheekily.

He chuckled quietly as the family ignored us, and stared at the wide-screen plasma on the wall as he leant against the arm, bringing me with him. I snuggled into him, smiling shyly as he looked down at me. Something soft touched my hair as I turned back to the TV (his lips perhaps), as I felt his icy, yet warm breath tickle my ear and the back of my neck, sending non-existent goosebumps to rise up.

His hand was softly rubbing my right arm, lingering longer on the scars, before he entwined my fingers with his, resting his huge hand over the top of mine as I rested them both on his knee.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't have experienced true love before I met Kyle like I had thought because this was true love. What Kyle and I had was love. Adrian and Peter… those were just relationships built on mistrust and lust. I was ashamed that I had even allowed myself to get involved with them, even to try and consider them as my mates. And more so that I had considered marry the scum bag I had killed just hours ago.

The movie kept on playing until about hallway through when something happened -- my phone went off in my pocket.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent… (Nope!)

If I could blush, I would have. As soon as Pink's _So What _began to blare from my phone, everyone stared. I sat up and pulled my cell from my pocket and flicked it open, ignoring everyone's stares. How I could have laughed at my choice of song.

"Hello?" I hadn't even bothered to see who it was.

"Shayla, soy yo, Maddy," the other end answered in Spanish. _Shayla, it's me, Maddy._

I sat up a little straighter and walked out of the room and out into the backyard, to get some privacy. I understood Spanish and Maddy only talked to me in it if she didn't know how to explain something.

"Mads? ¿Por qué diablos me estás llamando?" _Mads? Why the hell are you calling me? _I stopped at the edge of the river and stared out across the opposite bank.

She sighed sadly. "Porque, la hermana, nosotros debemos hablar." _Because, sister, we need to talk._

"¡Sí hacemos, usted... maldito, Maddy, usted totalmente me cabrea a veces! ¿Por qué el infierno le hizo... aww, sabe qué? Olvídeselo." _Yeah we do, you... goddamn it, Maddy, you totally piss me off sometimes! Why the hell did you... aww, you know what? Forget it. _I took the moment to pause from my rant and to breathe before I continued on.

"¡Yo no pienso que puedo pararme aún hablar con usted sabe, después de que usted lo que usted hiciera a mí! ¡Y no justo usted, Matt y Teo y el resto de la tripulación también!" _I don't think I can even stand to talk to you know, after you what you did to me! And not just you, Matt and Theo and the rest of the crew too!_

"Permítame explicar apropiadamente chica, yo debo disculparse la manera correcta de explicar," she answered back. _Let me explain properly girl, I need to apologise the right way. To explain._

I snarled quietly. "Si, la mierda que haces!" _Yes, the fuck you do! _

"No sé cómo ni por donde empezar..." _I don't know how or where to begin…_

"Trate de comenzar aquí, y ahora!" _Try starting here, and now!"_

"Shayla, cómo combate esto? Hazme un favor, y dar la vuelta." _Shayla, how about this? Do me a favour, and turn around._

I froze, glaring at the phone, before I turned slowly and looked behind me in the direction of the house.

And there stood my former friend; she too was frozen as she stared at me in shock, her cell phone forgotten in her hand as mine slipped back into my pocket.

"Mads?" I asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She came towards me, her nervousness practically yelling out at me, before she stopped a few feet away.

We gazed each other for a few seconds before my gaze turned into a glare. Rumbling growls echoed from my chest just as more vampires appeared behind Maddy. There was Theo and Tiff, Corey and Jessie and finally, Maddy's mate, Matt. They paused and stood, slightly cluttered together, not at all defensive but wary. Corey and Tiff, they looked like they were the only ones that looked happy to see me, as they were grinning madly. I smiled at them in turn before I grimaced at the rest of them.

Yes, I was angry at them. Or, more correctly, completely and utterly pissed off at them. They had defended my family from the Volturi but what did they do a few months later? Joined them, and had not spoken to me since. Where were they when I got engaged? Where were they when I had my heartbroken? Yeah that's right, in Italy!

At least little Corey and Tiffany had the decency to come back for a moment, and I was grateful that they helped me out with my struggles.

"Shayla…" Matt's whisper interrupted my internal rant. His face was of grief and suffering when I responded to his words with a guttural snarl.

I turned away from them and climbed up the nearest tree, before I leapt onto a giant fallen log, one that Emmett had knocked over a few days beforehand. It felt better to be out of striking distance, and to be able to feel bigger then them. I turned my back on them as I counted to ten, calming myself. I counted to ten again, and then again, before I counted up to ten at least five times. I was calm now, or at least, I hoped I was.

I turned to my former friends. "Guys... how could you do that to me?! I thought you were my friends! You helped us defend my niece from them!" I glared some more at them. "Like c'mon! You totally burned me out and not just me, my family too! I thought I meant more to you then that."

"But Shayla, we had a good reason to! It wasn't a choice!" Maddy cried out to me, as she stepped closer to the trunk I stood on, much taller then the rest of them.

I must have looked probably cocky to them, bitchy even. That's what I felt like then, my emotions. Bitchy, angry, disappointed, upset even…

My mood was wild because I was thirsty, I knew that much. I bit my tongue as they waited a response from me. U couldn't say what I wanted to say, these guys might have made me angry but heck, I still loved them to pieces.

I glanced towards the house as well. The only person I could see was Kyle, my Kyle, at the back window watching us. We gazed at each other for a few moments, as I analysed his tense stature.

He looked wary, protective, just like Carlisle as he came towards Kyle and said something quietly, slightly muffled by the glass wall, and just a hum to my ears. Kyle shot a tortured last look at me before he exited the room.

"Whatever you guys, whatever," I shot back at my friends. "I would listen no but I'm thirsty. Good bye."

And with those words I leapt off the log to sprint into the woods for a long and overdue hunt.

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

"Just let them work this out Kyle," Carlisle had whispered to me. Then he led me away from the window, like a child having his eyes covered and dragged out of the room when a bloody part came on in a movie. I shot Shay a pained look; Carlisle gentle hand felt like a digging claw then was dragging me away from the light at the end of the tunnel, the bliss and happiness I wanted (also known as Shayla) and into something dark and unknown (err…my family, I guess) that I didn't want to face.

It angered me. It _frustrated_ me. It. Pissed. Me. Off.

Let them work this out; that's all I've been hearing for my life! The lawyers said that when my parents died…my friends told me that when I was waiting for things between Damon, my once best friend and whom I assumed to be still human, and I to cool off…let them work it out.

I stood frozen to the spot of the room, trying to control my breathing and keep my emotions, the look on Shayla before she left from clouding my first impression of these new people. New scents, they smelled of the Volturi. Edward told me the whole story about Nessie and them, the whole bunch of vampires, shape-shifters, and the black cloaked Volturi and so on.

Failure. My impression of them was already clouded and the clouds were fluffy marshmallow ones ether. They were goddamn angry ones, the dark thunderstorm clouds. Jasper's wave of calm had an effect on me; I had enough strength not to rip their faces off, one by one, when they walked in warily.

A fairly big coven; besides the Volturi or the Denali's up in Alaska, they would definitely be a threat if we started to fight. A couple led the way. Maddy, I heard Shayla call her, this model-like and chocolate hair female; she has the air of compassion around her. She could be a fair opponent up against Rosalie by looks. Her mate stands near her, protective and wary. The male is at least twenty-two; that's the highest I'll go. He has dark hair is like dark chocolate, more mysterious than Maddy's light, milk chocolate but perhaps sweeter. But far more dangerous.

There was another male. Short, blonde hair with hints of other colours; I wondered if vampires could dye their hair. He looks about eighteen, give or take a year; he's lean and muscular. A female next to him was Tiff from before; raven black hair reached her shoulders. Tall and lean seemed to fit her perfectly. Then two twins or very close looking mates. I recognized Corey from earlier; he and his twin appeared both thirteen years old.

I growled, letting it gather up in my chest and added a bit of Emmett in there. Their eyes leapt up to my face in a jolt of surprise. They didn't know me. I came after Shayla let, after the Volturi finally left the Cullens alone for now. I was new. I was a new smell; my smell was mingled with Shay's and my own.

Edward spoke up quickly, probably in hopes to ease the tension building up. "Maddy, Matt…" – Maddy's dark haired mate – "Theo and Tiffany…" – The blonde haired guy and Tiff – "Jessie and Corey…" – The female twin and Corey – "This is Kyle…" He hesitated to say the last part, Shayla's mate, so he ended it there.

Realization crossed their face.

"Where's Peter…?" asked Maddy. I growled even more, my hand gripping the couch's side to keep myself stable and rooted to the spot. Edward quietly explained, with Emmett butting in every now and then. I stood there, glaring at them and with them glaring at me.

"We didn't know…"

"That's because, you inconsiderate assess, and you were with the _Volturi_. God, I don't even know you guys and you've already got me wanting to rip your throats out!" I snarled the last words, crouching lower and into a more offensive and aggressive position.

Carlisle and Jasper each shot me their own _calm-down Kyle_ looks, Jasper crashing a wave of soothing emotions on everyone. Oh, Jasper better watch whose emotions he messes with…

My thoughts started to turn red. Red like blood we no longer bled anymore. I felt dangerous, dark and murderous. I didn't know these people; I could kill them without a second thought or reason. But something registered in my head. First, that probably wouldn't go well with the rest of the family. Second, that'll probably piss off the Volturi. Third, these are Shayla's… I made myself think it. These are her friends. It would hurt Shay if I hurt her friends. It would hurt Shay…

I repeated that over and over in my head. But my thoughts had no affect on her friends; my words angered them (but I secretly enjoyed that of course).

"Wanna say that again?" snarled Theo.

"Sure. You're. A. Bunch. As–"

"People, we're all civilized here," Carlisle warned. I curled my lip but refrained from moving closer. Carlisle was not only my father at the moment; he was my coven leader as well.

"We had no choice, Carlisle! You know that as well as we do and I bet anything that Shay does too," Maddy protested to him, showing her coven leader status.

I grunted, disbelieving them. Jasper was not only one of my closest brothers, but also my manners mentor. He shot me another look, more of a glare than anything and I started to saw my lip, trying to stop myself from any other noise making.

"So…" Everyone stared at me and I felt myself shrink. But I persevered and continued on but immediately changed what I was going to say. "Where'd Shay go?" And without me? The thought stung like a nasty wasp sting; how did I remember this complete random crap?

"Hunting. She was getting a bit…err, angry," Corey answered.

Ah yes. Shay got a wee bit moody when she was thirsty. I grinned silently to myself, escaping reality for a moment before returning. "All right-y then," I answered, before looking around at all of them and headed for the door.

That got the others, her friends, curious. "Are you following her?" One asked, Theo I think. It must've been taboo or something like that, to follow the moody mate of mine and I turned around, smiling still.

Calling Shay _my mate and mine_ was like the thrill of falling in love with her all over again. And again. Beautiful words for such a beautiful, independent vampire girl.

"Yes, I am following my mate to make sure she's okay," I answered back, in the rudest tone I could. Screw them. I'll only like them when they apologize and maybe…Shayla apologizes. The Theo and Matt exchanged looks (Tiff and Corey seemed unsurprised; they must've already guessed) and I growled, realizing they could have powers I didn't know about and I wondered what passed through their thoughts.

Maddy nodded, as if signalling for me to go. I snorted and cracked my neck, a display equal to kicking or spitting in her direction. Screw her. Where's Shay? I got grumpy; I knew that. I was like that crazy old uncle in every book the main character or minor character has but no one has in real life. I could be fun, exciting or sensitive and wise…also grumpy and partially drunk, with Shay being my beautiful wine.

Matt growled at me, taking a threatening step forward. I leapt off the porch and landed nosily on the ground. I flaunted my walk – no; I _strutted_ across the lawn like I owned the place. Just to push their buttons. I heard the annoyed mumblings and hisses from them.

Aren't we going to have wonderful company? I followed Shay's trail, memories of when I first tracked her flooding back to me. There was her scent there! And again! Her wonderful scent was everywhere if I sniffed hard enough. I soon found her sitting next to a drained animal.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at deer lying next to her. Eddie-boy (I wasn't in a good mood now and I reverted to calling him that out of the sheer joy it gave me to see him so irritated) had told me a while ago that it was her least favourite animal. She must've been very, _very_ thirsty to divert to the…lower-class blood, as they called it.

"How are you doing?" I whispered, plopping down next to her but at an arm's length away.

She sighed, I could see she was pulling on her best poker face, and turned to look at me. Her face was supposed to be like a blank sheet of paper but I saw through the disguise. I laughed, starting to claw out grass and throw the little blades into the air.

"I annoyed the hell out of them, you know that?"

She tried not to snicker. She pulled up her legs and tucked her head into her knees, frozen in place. I resisted the urge to poke her; I guess I was really in one of my annoying, pestering moods.

"Yeah, I don't think I gave them a very good first impression of myself. I was like a snotty little kid…" _But you were like that when you were a human kid_, I thought glumly. Oh boy, here comes the depressed mood now. "And practically flipped them off." I laughed half-heartedly. "So…if you ever need me to kill them, you don't have to ask twice."

"They're part of the Volturi because they had no choice. They didn't chose that Kyle," she whispered, partially to herself and the other half to me. I stopped moving, stopped breathing and listened only.

"They're still my friends. I would have to kill you…" I wondered if it hurt her to say those words, even playfully because she smirked; I saw her lips tug upwards from her knees. "And hopefully save them."

"Gee, thanks. Love is great from this family," I muttered. She laughed this time and turned to look at me.

"You're part of this crazy family too, deal with it." She eyed my still new-looking Cullen bracelet on my wrist.

I twirled it and then cooed, "Oh yes! I love, love, love my dear family of Carlisle," I reached for her and she _giggled_; Shayla Cullen _giggled_ and started to edge out of the way. "And Esme!"

My fingertips brushed her skin and I felt (I admitted also) the sexual tension, the warm friction that flashed from my finger to her thigh. "Alice," I continued and I was about to pull her to me when she slipped from my grasp.

She darted up, smiling and challenging me the same time. I smirked, cocky and confident and completely over my depressed moods. I still have newborn mood swings.

"And let's not forget Jasper!" She took off and I raced after, laughing and continued on telling her how much I loved my family.

"And Eddie-boy," I said that name extra loud. "Bella and Nessie." She was running slowly and I easily used that to my advantage. I started to gain ground on her. "Rosalie." I was almost within reach so I grinned and leapt at her. "Emmett and most of all…"

We rolled down a hill, clutching each other's clothing as we tumbled. I was in practical hysterics when we reached the bottom and was clutching my stomach, laughing. Why? I really don't know… But it got Shay to laugh and so we laughed together. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. She moulded to the awkward shape my body was in like it was completely and totally natural and stared at me.

I leaned in closely and felt like teasing her. I knew if she had a beating heart right now, it would skip a beat or at least, accelerate. She was thinking what I was thinking and what I wanted to do…but again, not today. I could feel the urge to make her mine, my own and only mine, right there and then. To feel her skin against mine, pure in its beauty and her mouth pressed up against mine. The urge was almost as worse as thirst, especially when I was so close. I let my cool breath pool over her face and let her drink it in as I spoke.

"And most of all, my mate… I love you, Shayla Cullen." I exhaled again and then pulled back.

"I love you too, Kyle," she said with a sigh. The disappointment was clear on her face. That sent me into a fit of laughter.

"You're so…odd, Shay." I said, calming myself.

"That's coming from the weird, mood-swinging…" She caught onto that I suppose, "Irish vampire who was holding me like I was going to blow away!" She smiled at me; it seemed to brighten the whole world, not just my own.

"Oh, you forgot incredibly handsome and with a beautiful voice too!" I crowed. She smacked my arm and wiggled free, jumping up.

"What now?" she asked.

Uh… I didn't get that far. "Why not some more hunting?" That's when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out, barely remembering I had one and wondering why it wasn't broken and looked at the caller I.D. Alice. Hmm…that could only mean one thing.

"Uh, hello? Alice what is it?"

"Is Shay with you?" she whispered. Urgency and excitement was very detectable in her voice; it was like she was holding in a happy squeal of some sort.

"Duh." I laughed as I rolled up and stepped away from Shayla. She dramatically pouted before I saw her face concentrate on listening in on my conversation. I snickered, pulling my face into my famous goofy smile.

"Oh the eaves-dropping she-vampire is here, all right!" I teased and she stuck out her tongue. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Alice.

"Well…" Then she whispered, very, very quietly. Shay tried to get closer but I pushed her off, smiling at her.

"Watch it Kyle! Tell me what is she saying?! Please?!" I shook my head and kept her at an arm's distance away.

"Don't be such a nosy Nelly," I said, quoting my aunt and ruffled her hair. She let out a frustrated hiss as I let her go and she stood back.

I listened; I became interested in very quickly. A birthday party? For Shayla? By her Volturi friends… hmmm. This could be interesting. I thanked Alice and clicked goodbye. I slipped the cell into my pocket, sat down on the forest floor cross-legged and patted the ground beside me.

Shay huffed stubbornly and said, "What was that all about?" I smirked and shook my head. I showed her I wasn't going to say anything about the subject and pressed my lips defiantly together. Her eyes lingered on them a bit longer than needed and I felt another smile engulf my face. She looked away for a second before curiosity pulled at her again.

"Not going to respond, eh?" she asked and I gave my goofy grin.

"You betcha!"


	11. Chapter 10: Tease

**Chapter 10: Tease**

**Shayla's POV**

I scowled silently to myself before I turned to glare up at Kyle who was perched in a tree. "Damn you Kyle and your secrets," I snarled playfully at my mate. I added a growl which caused him to snicker at my attempt to frighten him.

"Oh, you love me Shayla." I poked my blood-covered tongue out at him, causing more laughs to burst out of his chest. I gave a 'humph' sound, and went back to burying the deer I had just drained.

We had just finished our hunt, or rather, my hunt. I had first been subconscious of him watching me hunt. I became a monster when I hunted. Tackling, tearing, shredding, biting and clawing my prey… I didn't feel like a human anymore, much less a female in any way. It sickened me to the stomach that the thought of Kyle ever finding me… unattractive in my hunting techniques and movements.

But the look in his eyes was nothing of love and admiration for me when I had walked back towards him from my now-buried kill, wiping the blood off my face with my hands and arms as I went. He leapt down from the tree and strode towards me, before he embraced me in a hug, musing my hair a little as he did. He _knew _I hated that, probably after hearing it from my brothers. Humph, they would get something coming to them later.

"So…" I once again tried to bring up the subject of his mystery phone conversation with Alice. "What did my little, annoying, fortune-telling sister want?"

"Not telling," he said once again and rather cheekily too, with a faint smirk playing on his lips. "So don't bother asking again."

I growled at him and stomped a clawed foot on the hard earth, half-serious, half-not, causing a small hole. "I can make you," I threatened playfully.

"You don't scare me," Kyle retorted back as he started to jog away, his back to mine, probably thinking that I would follow him.

I shifted down, and kept low to the ground, before I stretched my legs out like a cat's, and bounded across the land like a wild cat after him.

I knew he would hear me, or even smell me. He went even faster but I knew I was quicker. He might have been newborn but I was speedy. Jasper, Edward and the wolves were the only ones who could outrun me. But he, Kyle, must have thought it was only a mere game of chase, and didn't think that I would tackle him.

Which I did, of course.

I overtook him by swerving around him before I leapt, rebounded off a tree and flipped, before my feet made contact with his upper body. We both went flying as I held onto him, tucking him into a ball, before he landed flat on his back, and with I smirking broadly on his torso. I grinned more prominently as he shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. I made no effort to move but only growled/ purred when he attempted to get up.

"Now," I began, still grinning madly as he starred up at me, bewildered. "What am I? Scary, or not so scary?"

He considered this question for a moment. "You are a…" He paused as I become impatient, poking his shoulder with a claw, trying not to hurt him. He grinned up at me while I scowled at him. But eventually, he chose the right answer. "You're a horrifying and terrifying monster Shay."

"That's much better," I purred at him, as I retracted my claws and rubbed his bare arms teasingly while sending him a mischievous but small smile.

Okay, I knew I was being a flirt. When I was a human, I never got that chance, to be a hormonal sixteen year old, running around and flirting with the guys. And with my new found family, I couldn't either. Even when Edward wasn't taken, I loved him as a brother and wouldn't do it anyway, even if that wasn't the case. With the females up in Denali, they were much more beautiful then I, and there was no hope in the world that I could've competed with them. And so, with my past relationships, I had been an outrageous flirt, which may have turned them off a little bit.

But I could tell Kyle enjoyed it every bit. He laughed and pushed me, though gently, off. I fell onto my back to the side and propped myself up onto an elbow as he sat up. "I told you I was scary." I flashed a mouthful of sparkling-white and razor-sharp teeth in his direction before I snapped them.

"You're just a kitten to me," he teased back and I snapped my fangs at him, good-heartedly. He growled at me and I growled back. Not threateningly sounds but playful, teasing, good-natured growls. I did usually growl at my family but not these ones. They were not 'Knock it off' growls or even 'Go away and stop pissing me off' growls. These were 'I want you right here, right now' growls.

I felt the tension between us. Was it normal to want to take your mate down anytime, anywhere? Did I seriously want to… do you-know with Kyle? It felt taboo, wrong and dirty but at the same time, so right, deadly dangerous in a good way, and very much desirable. I hoped… that Kyle felt the same way. I hoped he wouldn't reject me if I confessed these things.

_Whoa up Shayla! _The voice in my head I liked to call the 'Responsible One', also known as my voice of reason, cried out to me. _You've not him for what, three or four days? And how long have you been together? Three was it? Quit thinking about jumping him 'cause you haven't even kissed yet, and concentrate on more important things! Like sharing and talking and all the other stuff most couples like to do!_

_You. Voice in my head. Butt out! _I mentally cried out to myself, immediately feeling dumb that I was arguing with myself, and losing apparently for the Responsible One had a good argument. We had found out each other's past over a fight; what did that say about us? We did need to talk; a serious one about each other and open up about ourselves. No more secrets between us.

I chuckled quietly and he did too, as I laid back into the warm grass. The sun filtered in through the trees and hit my face, making sparkles appear, a glimmer of rainbows, bounce off my skin. Kyle melted to my side as he held me to him, with my back towards him. He kept a firm grip on me as he drew circles with his fingers on my arm, and brushed my hair that was falling across my face with his other hand. His cool breath was torturous on the back of my neck and, I swear to God, I felt them so close that I could feel a faint touch of them pressing to the granite skin, almost like an agonising kiss.

I wanted to check, to turn my head around and to meet his lips and capture them under my own, but I didn't. Instead, I snuggled in closer to his body and sighed. He stopped whatever he was doing and propped himself up on an elbow. "What?"

"You. You're such a horrible tease," I grumbled, half to myself, half not. I didn't look at him. But I heard him sigh and lean over me and whisper in my ear.

"Says the girl who tackled me and refused to get off," he retorted smugly. I raised a hand and shoved him in the chest, sending him stumbling off his elbow and onto his back again. I sat up and grinned down at him.

"I still think you're a horrible flirt," I said smugly back as I jumped to my feet and glanced up at the sky. How long have we'd been out here? Hours perhaps? Who knows but I did know that the sky was darkening as the sun began its decent towards the horizon. "C'mon, let's go."

He looked hesitant for some reason but leapt to his feet. Together, we ran hand-in-hand back towards the house.

The first thing I noticed was that the glass wall making up the lower part of the house was shut off with a giant metal wall, and that all the upstairs lights were on. Alice was in a tree, waiting for us.

"Hurry it up you two, you don't want to be late!" she called.

"Huh?" I glanced up at her before I scaled the tree to sit beside her. I then gaped at her outfit.

She was wearing a pure white dress which fell just below her knees, a vast amount of golden jewellery and to top it all off, a fluffy halo above her head. She looked pure, innocent, an angel. What the hell?

"Alice, what's going –" I began to say but Alice cut me off, as she glared down at Kyle.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Was I meant to?" he called back.

Alice groaned in frustration before she glanced at me. "You need to get ready sis. All of us girls have picked out an outfit each that we think you would have liked for your fancy-dress party."

Her words clicked into my head. "Wait a minute, what party… Alice! My birthday was months ago, we celebrated it remember? I got presents, a birthday cake which we ended up giving to Jacob and a grizzly bear for me! I don't need one!"

"Tough luck, we have already organized it. And we've invited everyone! The wolves, Denali's, Nahual and the rest of the South American coven, and don't forget you friends!"

I groaned as she did her best puppy-dog eyes. "Alice… Curse you!"

"Yay!" she cried as she clapped her hands and started to drag me into the house via the window. "I got her everyone!"

Rosalie and Esme glanced out of Rosalie's room when they heard us as Alice dragged me in. They then each pulled an outfit off the bed, each one a fancy-dress one. "Take your pick," Rosalie instructed.

I glanced at their outfits that they held in their hands. Esme had a golden silk dress and some Egyptian-styled accessories. An Egyptian queen or a pharaoh. Nice but, eww, a dress.

I shook my head at my mother. She smiled slightly. "I thought that would be your reaction.

Alice showed me hers. A gorgeous full-length ballroom style gown, but with several gothic touches to it. Ripped sleeves, some lace here and there that resembled cobwebs. But the shoes were friggen six inches high with stockings!

I glanced at Alice. She frowned and sighed. "You are so picky."

Rosalie's was the best. She knew me far too well. She had a gypsy or genie outfit with green-coloured pants that resembled jeans in a way, and a purplely top with spaghetti straps and which showed off my stomach.

I grinned at her. "Rose, you know me wayyyyy too well! I love you sis."

She gave me a one-armed hug. "I know. I love you too Shayla. Now hurry up and change! We need to do some make-up. Nothing major," she added when she saw my mouth fall open. "Just some glitter and eye shadow, nothing major, don't panic." She smirked at me.

I changed into the outfit quickly. It was exactly right. Tight in some places, flaring out in others… Rosalie didn't have shoes for me but I preferred to go bare-footed anyway. She put glitter in my hair which she left down and straightened (which I loved) and then some more over my face. She then stuck some fake jewels on my cheeks and leant me some dazzling silver jewellery including a brand new nose stud with a bright blue sapphire, a hooked eyebrow ring and a dangling silver and green belly piercing. The shirt cut just above my belly button so my stomach and back was showing.

"Rosalie," I started to say after she finished with me, and got up to observe myself in the mirror. "You are amazing!" I let out a happy laugh as I pirouetted for her.

She laughed at my antics before she changed into her outfit, the Egyptian outfit Esme tried to choose for me earlier. After Rosalie finished, and Esme and Alice as well, we headed downstairs. Alice of course had her angel outfit, while Esme had chosen to go as a princess, or rather, a queen.

The music was pumping with one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands, _I Gotta Feeling _by the Black Eyed Peas.

There were disco lights, laser, fog… I could see Matt, Emmett and a few of the other boys were in charge of the DJ deck, which was sitting up on a makeshift stage as well as a few instruments.

I darted through the small crowd, giving half-hearted hellos to the people I knew as I craned my neck, peering through the crowd. I needed some moral support in this, and I knew the perfect vampire for the job, so…

Where the hell was Kyle?

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I expected Alice to rip my throat out when she realized I hadn't told Shay. I was also going through my head on 'How to be a better, "horrible" flirt' with Shayla. I saw the tension flash in her eyes; she felt the same too. Was that supposed to make me happy? Guilty? Mad? I wasn't sure but I felt...I guess, happy.

Another thought went through me: she's, like what, sixteen? I'm nineteen. Isn't that a bit – but then I stopped myself and thought of something. She's been alive as a vampire for far longer than I have. I think Edward said between thirty and thirty-five years now. That thought only made me smile when I saw Alice and Shay dart off into her bedroom.

I threw myself onto a chair, grinning happily.

I expected all the girls besides the Volturi– I mean, Shayla's friends around. Who cares where they were? Not me; I merely was in a bliss. I remembered Shay's cool skin, the agonizing seconds when my lips almost brushed her skin when I forced down the monstrous and probably still hormonal nineteen year old vampire that wanted to yank her head and crash her lips into mine. To let her body engulf into…

Edward cleared his throat and like a light switch I changed my thoughts to…kittens? He started laughing.

"Distracted?" he asked but I heard the warning tone in his voice. She's mine I thought blissfully. She agrees to do that she's all mine. Mine. Mine. _Mineee_.

"Yes, well, you better behave till then," he warned. I nodded, smirking slightly. Emmett's perverted style wore off on me but also the generation I came from and the ones I grew up with thought things like that. Err, imagined…

"Enough!" Edward snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily. I started to whistle a rather innocent tune. Then Jasper came in.

"Where's – oh, hi Kyle."

It's unlike Jasper not to smell anyone of us right away. Very…un-Jasper-y. Emmett came in, standing behind me and very intimidating. I gulped and bended my neck backwards, looking up at him upside down. I cocked my head curiously, releasing they're cornering and pulled myself upright in the chair.

Great. What are they up too? Before I could get up and race away, not exactly excited to find out the answer, Edward swooped up and grabbed one arm. Emmett grabbed the other and they held me. Jasper smirked and they raced downstairs; they raised me above the floor only by inches and it irritated the hell out of me. I growled and kicked like a little kid being carried by his older brothers.

That's exactly what was happening. They threw me on the couch and Jasper spun around, locking the lock.

"What are you three doing? Kidnapping me? Going to get your own with me –"

"Okay, enough with the sick thoughts. I have enough coming from…everyone else." Edward hesitated to say anything else. I frowned but didn't have the chance to ask any questions.

"Okay, it's Shay's birthday party." Duh.

"It's like three months late," I corrected. Emmett pursed his lips and gave a cheeky smile.

"No duh! But anyways, with the help of her friends, we've thrown –"

"Emmett, Alice told her. Look, they're dressing her up there and you've got to match," Jasper cut in impatiently.

I stared at them, dumbfounded. I expected Jasper to avoid any fashion-y thing since Alice seemed to attack anyone, mate, brother, sister or parent, with her fashion crazed obsession. I expected him to _help me leave_ before he forces me into something else. I already dealt with Alice's sticky, snotty-looking clothing. I preferred loose, graphic tees or nice, tight tank tops where I didn't feel so bad about flaunting off my body.

I glanced at my closet, thinking of my flannels. Edward shook his head, smiling like he was getting back at me for a prank. I glanced at each of them, truly debating whether or not to fight my way through. Suddenly, it hit me like a gust of wind. Oh god. I've got to dress up.

"No," I protested. "No. No! Nope! Zilch! Natta! Not going to happen! I'm – you _touch me at all_, I'm going to _rip your throats out_!" Emmett was coming near me and he only smirked before he latched onto my legs to the floor. I let out a nasty snarl.

"Jackass!" I snarled at him.

But he laughed and said, "Pull 'em out Jazz!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his 'cute' nickname and snuck into my closet. I growled, rumbling like a thunderstorm at him, Em, and Edward who was guarding the door. God, if Carlisle walked through the door right now that is what will tip me in. That is when I'll lose it –

I smelled his scent. I struggled. "_No_!" A hand muffled my mouth and I licked Edward's hand, making him hit me lightly.

"Calm down! It'll make Shayla happy!"

"Put your _damn hand_ near my _mouth_ again, I will have to _kill you_! And lick it again!" Edward only laughed. I made a face, spitting in the other direction. I just licked Edward's hand; never again was I going to do that unless I'm completely and totally desperate.

Carlisle walked in, dressed as some sort of king. I rolled my eyes. I was never the one for costumes but…hey, it'll make Shay happy. God, I hope.

Later on, moments before the guys were going to throw me into the death pit… I mean, Shay's party, I decided to give them a heads-up that I promised to keep.

"You better start running as soon as this party, 'cause as soon as I'm free from Shayla, or this forsaken party, your lives are in danger. I mean it," I snarled at them.

I could smell the fake fog, see it too, and heard music of Shayla's choice, obviously. Luckily, she and I shared similar tastes. I stuck my tongue out at them, like the little boy I was and then dared to step out into the party. What am I doing? Nothing that I thought was exactly reasonable. But – oh yeah. It's for Shayla; I'd do anything to make Shayla happy.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

_I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind_

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath)  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air (running out of air)  
And it's not fair!

I sang along to the music as I danced around the crowd, while being dragged along by Maddy and Tiff. Jessie was off flirting with the wolves, surprisingly, the smell didn't bother her. I chuckled at this thought while I nodded my head and swayed my body in time to the song, _It's All Your Fault, _by the one and only, Pink.

Emmett and Matt had collaborated with one another and selected songs that were dedicated to my break-up along with my new found love for Kyle. It was a sweet gesture but rather irritating as well. But that was brothers for you. Yes, Matt was like a brother to me. When we first met, he hated me but we soon bonded with one another and grew to love each other, sibling-wise.

I needed to get away from my friends to go found my boy, Kyle. "Oi, I need to find Kyle," I hissed to Maddy, who was dressed up as a fairy. She stared at me for a second before she glanced at Tiff (She was dressed up as Zero-Suit-Samus, from the _Metroid Prime _video game) as if to confirm that it was okay for me to do so. Tiff nodded at her before they both released my hands.

"Okay," Maddy replied warily. "But don't run off with him or I'll have my body guards after you!"

I rolled my eyes in response, but still eyed Theo and Jessie nervously who were standing by the doors to deter me from fleeing, just as the song changed. Another favourite song of mine, _Your Love Is My Drug _by Ke$ha, came on. I wandered around the crowd before I saw Edward come down the stairs.

"Edward!" I called as I darted over to him. "Have you seen Kyle? I have been looking everywhere for him!"

Edward chuckled. "He's kind of pissed off," he admitted. "We got him a costume, one that goes well with yours." He laughed again as I noticed his costume. He was dressed up as a knight, with the plastic armour on his forearms, shoulders and chest, as well as a fake helmet. He wore jeans and a grey tank top everywhere else, and he even swung a fake sword from one hand while he a shield in the other, somewhat attached to his arm.

I groaned at my brother. "You better not have humiliated him, Edward."

"No, he's fine with it. I think he kind of liked it." A hiss echoed down the stairs then and he, Edward, tilted his head towards the staircase. "He's right up there. He'll be down once you turn around. He wants to surprise you."

I nodded to my brother before I turned my back on the stairs. Edward walked away into the small crowd in front of us, most likely to find Bella, just as I heard Kyle curse under his breath upstairs. A few steps with his bare feet on the first landing before he ran at a sprint down. He stopped behind me and walked toward me, his scent washing over me. I should have turned around, but I didn't.

Suddenly, darkness. Someone had covered my eyes. I gave a yelp and spun around just as they removed their hands and laughed.

And there stood Kyle, my gorgeous, beautiful, stunning Kyle. "Guess who?" he teased.

He was dressed in baggy white pants with a golden belt, a purple vest with no shirt underneath which sowed off his bare chest and stomach, a tiny red fez on his head, and to top it all off, he was barefoot like me. He was dressed nearly exactly like Aladdin, from the 1992 animated Disney film.

I laughed at him. It was happy sound, not a teasing sound and he laughed along with me. "Where's your lamp and genie?" I joked as he entwined his fingers in mine as he came in closer to me. Our faces were inches apart as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You're my little genie Shay, I want my three wishes," he whispered huskily in my ear before he straightened up and grinned.

"Alright my little street-rat, let's go dance," I laughed as I dragged him to the throng of vampires. I begin moving in time to the music and did my best to help Kyle do so. He might be a good singer but he was a _terrible _dancer!

"Whoo, go girl, sing for us Shayla!" Emmett boomed over the crowd as he turned up the music as it got close to the chorus of _Your Love Is My Drug. _That's what Kyle was, my heroin. I doubted I could live another day if he wasn't by my side. His love was my drug and I was hooked on it.

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

I didn't notice Kyle was singing along with me until I stopped and let his voice take over. And when I heard what it sounded like, I stared at him in amazement, and I let his angelic voice fill my ears.

If his voice was an angel's call, his singing must have been bestowed to him by God himself for it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Words failed to describe it. It was silky-smooth, like soft velvet, like a guardian angel's, like the Holy Lord's itself. If I wanted to die, that's what I wanted to hear before I departed the earth, because even the angel's songs in heaven would be _nothing _compared to it. I couldn't think of words to describe it so instead, I just gaped at him.

He noticed my staring and stopped his singing. He gazed at me curious before I forced my mouth shut and looked up appreciatively. "Your love is my drug Shayla," he murmured to me. "Never, ever, ever forget that. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured. "Kyle, your singing, its amazing! Words fail to describe it; I can't find anything to compare to it, except, maybe an angel." I gazed up at him again before I began to flirt again. "Are you an angel? Because heaven called."

His hands went to my shoulders as a slow song started to come on. A Deltra Goodrem song, _We Are One. _I glanced up at Emmett who winked before he left the twins to man the DJ stack. Several couples had taken to the dance floor around us including Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice (she was standing on his feet), Rosalie and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Quil and little Claire, Jared and Kim, Matt and Maddy, Theo and Tiff and finally Jacob and Renesmee, which Edward was not too happy about, as Nahual stood on the edges with Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the South American coven.

Kyle offered me his hand. "Shall we?" I took it and he led me to the middle of the now widely vacated dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I locked mine around his neck. He was so _tall. _He noticed and chuckled lightly before he lifted me up onto his bare feet. It wouldn't hurt him, I knew that.

As we circled around the room, we remained silent while we stared deep into each other's eyes. He was truly my mate and mine, all mine, and no one could stop me from loving him.

He leant his forehead down and rested against mine as he began to speak. "You have no idea how much I love you Shay."

I scoffed almost-silently. "You have got to be kidding. I love you more then you realise Kyle, I absolutely adore you. You are the love my life, boy."

He chuckled as I felt his cool breath on my face. "As you are mine Shayla, as you are mine."


	12. Chapter 11: Midnight

**Chapter 11: Midnight **

**Kyle's POV**

We dance, we sang, we laughed. We laughed some more. I had forgotten my costume; everyone else's odd clothing and just enjoyed the songs, the rush and the love. It was a blur, a wonderful blur of happiness, excitement and love. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel it; it was in the air, you could taste the adrenaline and excitement between everyone.

The love? Well, I was feeling most of that probably. I think actually, Jasper gave me a wink and left, taking a moment to figure out his true emotions. I felt guilty for a second, but I guess I was still in his range; I immediately felt happy and almost forgot him.

The wolves, thanks to Esme, ate everything in sight, no matter who made it, what it was or what the found was made of. They just… ate it. I met the South-American coven; they were stunning, as always, and very friendly. I felt… like home. I felt… like I finally fit in.

I was finally in my puzzle, snug and comfortable as a piece of this large family. The wolves, the Cullens, the other covens; I felt like I could mingle with anyone at any time. But there was only one person, Shay.

I enjoyed her, in my case, teasing costume that revealed her gorgeous body. The costume seemed to flow and shape with her natural beauty so nicely. Many times, I smiled at her and teased her by licking my lips. She would laugh and give any teasing growls, allowing me to laugh.

I couldn't dance but I would sing along, far more than I usually did. My voice was my gift and powerful at that; Carlisle even mentioned once it was almost close to hypnotizing. But I didn't like… using it. I sometimes felt that people would love the voice but not the person behind it. But I awed my family, the wolves, and basically everyone. Especially when I got into it; I was lost then into a world of melodies, notes high and low, guitar riffs and drumbeats and just about everything I focused on was the music. And Shay. I loved that I impressed her with my voice.

I'm not strong, like Emmett. I'm not an excellent fighter like Jasper. I'm not a level-headed leader like Carlisle. I'm not super fast like Edward. I was fiery, flirty, annoying, apparently angel-voiced Kyle. I couldn't change into a wolf like Jake. But she seemed to accept me. But I still liked to have my own, unique skill.

After some time, near midnight with the moon full, I was finally able to drag Shay out of the party.

"Kyle! Where are we going?" I hope she wasn't thinking I was going to rape her or something… I glanced at her body, unable to resist the urge and this time the urge was powerful. Damn these instincts! As I was cursing my natural instincts, I was leading Shay farther and farther away from the house.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and God even Emmett, knew what I wanted from when I met Shay. Did she want it too? She was over Peter, aka Petey; she killed him! But was she ready for the next step? And no, not sex. Not sex… I just had to keep telling myself that.

"Kyle, tell me- where are we going?" she demanded, shaking her head at me.

I smiled and started to walk backwards, wondering if it's where I left it. Shay didn't know I left while I was getting changed. Oh the magic of wolf scent! Jake was nice enough to lend his helpful, but stinky scent to cover up my trail from the house and back. She didn't know a thing. No one knew but the guys and perhaps Bella, who was sworn to secrecy.

"Somewhere special! You don't mind getting wet?" I asked teasingly, tilting my head and then laughed.

She tilted her head to the side before what I said clicked in her head. "Why are we going to the waterfall?" she asked, confused. I laughed.

"Happy memories," I murmured. She sighed, raced next to me and took my hand.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me you jerk…" I snickered at that remark, "We may as well pick up the pace!"

I smirked and said, "I just thought you couldn't keep up." She laughed, smiling her bright smile, dazzling in the moonlight that leaked through the trees and draped their light on her. I would love to paint Shayla in the moonlight sometime…

She tugged at my hand. "Come on!" I let her go and watched her race away before shaking my head, smiling, and taking after her.

Just as I knew, the water was alit with the moonlight. It reflected each of the stars and gleamed with a fantasy brightness that couldn't be copied ever. After we climbed up the cliffs, she gasped at it while gazing down admiringly.

"I haven't gone here on a full moon before…" she murmured, turning to look up at me as I peered over_. I had, by accident when hunting alone_, I thought. _Before you Shay._

"Pretty isn't?" I whispered, stepping closer and slowly intertwining her fingers with mine, making our little bond. But I wanted more; I wanted something that would make me feel like we truly were meant for each other.

She nodded, glancing up at our hands and then up at my face. Was she guessing or even dreaming, hoping of what I was thinking? Or was she debating stopping it? The questions lurked around in my head like beasts waiting to see when the right moment was to attack.

I brushed her hair out of her face, feeling the tingling of electricity spark between my fingertips and her face. My body longed for it, to taste her for the first time and see if she likes it. I wanted her to enjoy it, I didn't want to force myself onto her but I had to push it now. My resistance to my instincts was dying down rapidly but I wasn't going beyond her boundaries, right? It was just a kiss, could be more but it's just a kiss.

Would she like it? Would she cut me off, stop me or push me away? What would she do? How will she respond? Only one way to find out…

"Kyle…" she whispered.

Her eyes poured into mine; I felt like almost our souls, I believe she had hers even if I possibly didn't have mine, touched and mingled at that moment. Her eyes put me into a cold stance for a second, held me on the spot. Was she giving me a warning? Or was she encouraging it? Then fiery lust, a powerful, enjoyable but wicked emotion made me

I wouldn't let it go any further. I was probably pushing it, I know. But this was perfect. The night, the stars, the moon, the pool, us, everything was just right for this moment. That's when I chose it. That's why I chose Shayla.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Was I really here? Was this really happening? Was I truly inches away from Kyle, with his pale yet beautiful face, his straight, angular features, those striking golden eyes and best of all, his pale pink, delectable lips.

I gulped as quietly as I could, not out of fear that he was going to kiss me (I hoped), but out of nervousness. I had kissed other men (if you could call them men, I preferred the term monsters) but, like every other teenage girl in the universe, the nervousness in kissing another out of pure love was present. Not to mention the fact that he might want… no, Kyle wasn't like that. After being the butt of Emmet's joke for years on how I was a teenage virgin, I had asked Rosalie and Alice about it, you know, sex. They agreed that it was brilliant, especially as a vampire. No need for protection, no pregnancy scares… it was the greatest thing, only surpassed by human blood.

I swallowed an excess load of venom as Kyle gazed down at me, as if he was waiting patiently, waiting for a response, like he was waiting for… permission even. And then I realised. I waited him to have it, my permission; I wanted him to kiss me. Heck, I would even… no, curse you animal instincts, I wouldn't do that! At least, not yet anyway…

I looked deep into his honey eyes as he raised a hand and brushed my hair back away from my face again. His hand lingered on my cheek as he cupped my face, and very gently, tilted it upwards. Not forcing but rather, encouraging me. I almost smiled at that. The electricity between us was more shocking and visible then even young Corey's electrical shocks. I could feel it. I could feel it when he was near me, when he looked at me, when he touched me… when he _loved_ me, when my Kyle _loved_ me. And I loved him too.

I decided that it was time, time for me to overcome the silly fear I have and just do it. I needed to; I _wanted _to, I craved it. If I didn't now… it was stupid, now was perfect timing. Was that why Kyle dragged me up here? To kiss me in front of this perfectly magical waterfall, under the perfectly stunning midnight sky? It was so utterly… romantic, that was the only thing to describe it. Romantic.

I smiled broadly as I tilted my head upwards. "I love you Kyle," I whispered huskily as his face lit up. He was happy, for he knew of my choice here.

"I love you too," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

My eyelids began to close as he lowered his face to mine, his eyes shut as I closed mine fully. I could hear his slightly accelerated breathing, smell his delicious scent, and feel his icy breath in my face. And then, when I had thought he had pulled away out of fear, his lips were instantly on mine.

If his scent was ecstasy, and his love was heroin, then his taste must have been speed, ice and cannabis all rolled into one, not that I was into drugs at all. It was intoxicating, mouth-watering (not in the same range as blood) and utterly delicious. I never wanted to stop.

His lips were hasty, rough and fast against mine as he held me to him as we embraced passionately under a full moon. I moved a hand from his neck to pulled him tighter against me, it drifted across his collar bone and then to his shoulder. I noticed he was still wearing the vest. Even with his lips still on mine, I giggled.

He stiffened and pulled back. "What?"

I laughed nervously and looked at my feet, embarrassed. "You still have the costume on. It looks good one you."

He chuckled as he rested his forehead against mine. "Emmett's idea," he mumbled quietly.

"I'll have to thank him somehow," I murmured back before I reached up and kissed him again. This time, I was going to control the kiss.

My hands traced his shoulders, and moved across his muscular arms. His hands remained firmly on my waist, but one drifted up my back and to behind my neck, as he guided my lips to his. A hand of mine fisted in his hair as his head tilted the opposite way mine did, allowing me to deepen the kiss. My tongue darted out to dab at his lips as he held me, if it was possible, even tighter to him. My bare stomach touched his but that didn't stop or deter neither me nor him. My hands kneaded him, caressed his muscles as he opened his lips against mine. Our kiss deepened fully, before his lips moved off mine. When this happened, I growled, those cursed animalistic instincts kicking in, but my growl became a purr as Kyle dipped his head to press those intoxicated lips against my throat. His lips moved desperately against the hollow of my throat, an extremely sensitive spot. God, how did he know that I loved it when I got kissed... right… there…

I moaned and stepped back as he nearly toppled us over by pressing a little too hard against me. He sucked, he licked, he kissed… I knew he was probably struggling to contain his buried instincts but they were ruling him now and he was letting them do so. I didn't mind. I growled deeply and fisted my hands in his messy browny-red coloured hair. We stepped back another step before my foot didn't exactly find solid ground.

Ah, shit, I forgotten how close we were to the edge of the waterfall cliff. I broke away from him as I stumbled. "Whoa!" I cried out before Kyle grabbed me. He smirked in a heroic fashion. But I grinned back at him before I tugged him and we fell backwards off the cliffs. We tumbled through the air together, clutching at one another.

With a mighty splash, we dived into the water. We went down deep rather deep and as I opened my eyes, I saw Kyle floating beside me. He tilted his head curiously to one side and I giggled at his comical expression before I kicked my way to the surface and broke through it, shattering the glass like surface of the water. Kyle emerged moments later before he locked his arms around me.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

"Well, duh," I answered, like it was obvious.

He chuckled at that response before he leant his head towards mine. He paused for a brief second but then moved to kiss my neck, just below my ear. I let out a rumbling purr as he did so and he pulled back, grinning and clearly pleased with himself.

"You're so cute," he murmured before he moved his head to my neck again.

I frowned despite the sensations that were now coursing through me. Like happiness and desire for Kyle. But I mustn't think that way. Damn my instincts to the fiery pits of deepest Hell!

And if there's one thing I'm not it's cute. Kyle should have learnt that by now. "I am NOT cute Kyle," I growled, half serious, half not. "I am a terrifying monster that vants to suck vlood!" I adopted a phony Transylvanian for the last few words as I snapped my teeth playfully.

"Oh, yeah?" Kyle said, chuckling slightly. "Well then, you are _my_ terrifying little monster Shay."

And with those words he spun me around to face him in the water and crushed his lips against mine once more.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

Lust flooded my body when I first tasted her. It was heavenly; it was a blessing; it was… everything. When I tasted her, everything was on fire. From head to toes, I felt alive. I felt living; I almost felt my heart beating again.

I controlled the kiss; I had all the power when we first kissed. I was fast, I wanted more and I wanted it now. I knew I was coming off rough; I was coming off perhaps even sex-driven by it. She felt my shoulders, my neck… I wanted her touch. She wanted mine.

The Matt Nathanson lyrics from the song, "_We'll Recover_" popped into my head. _'…Maybe kiss each other sweetly, without having to bite down…'_

We spoke again. I wasn't paying attention. My lips tingled, my body was shockingly alive and my mind was buzzing wildly that I could barely focus. She said something about thanking Emmett for my costume before she kissed me.

I loved the feeling of Shay. She was dominant; she didn't want to be almost a toy. She had every right to control the kiss. I loved it, I loved the passion and the electricity from the kiss and tension and instincts. They were everywhere, a mix and a fun, wild mix they were. I couldn't fight them anymore… I couldn't… fail…

I felt her bare stomach touch mine; it was like a sharp pair of scissors cutting the last pits of threads I had for controlling myself. She kneaded my unnatural muscles; she touched my skin with the most sensitive hands. I couldn't stop it…I couldn't stop it. She was mine. I pulled my lips off her, wanting to tease and make her enjoy everything. She started to growl but when I pressed them to the hollow of her throat, just instinctively knowing that was sensitive, she started to purr.

She moaned. That's what broke me.

Sex wasn't an unusual topic with Emmett around but since I had never experienced it as a human or vampire (though I was thinking of trying it with Jenny), so I was often the butt of the jokes. I teased them though; they may be older than I was, but I had enough kissing action to get me through my life. I tried college and being the stupid boy I was, girls were plenty for me. Plenty for me…

I pushed her back. I tasted her skin, I tasted her cool granite skin with my tongue, I tasted her mouth; I was pushing too hard but I didn't care. My body controlled me now and my mind was almost cheering me on. She knotted her hands into my hair; I pushed myself further, trying to regain skills I may still have from my human life.

I heard the rocks crack. She started to fall but I stopped her; I knew the lustful haze was still hovering around me. She smirked. She pulled me down. As we fell, we clutched. Love and lust, lust and love, water splashed around us like a hurricane when we landed in the cool water.

We floated for a moment underwater before going back up. Immediately, I locked my arms around her from the back. I held her perfectly in place. I didn't want her to leave; I wasn't going to let anyone take her away…

"You did that on purpose," I scolded her playfully. She did see me trying to stop the human instinct to pant? The water had almost cleared my head of the lust, almost…

"Well, duh," she answered.

I love the feeling I got from just touching her skin. It sent shocks through my body, through my head… I pressed my lips against her skin again; a light and playful kiss, just below her ear and pulled back. Happiness, bliss, could be something more… lust. One word covered these many moments.

"You're so cute," I murmured. Spur of the moment thought, word… something like that.

"I am NOT cute Kyle," she started, glaring playfully at me though I saw she was partly serious. "I am a terrifying monster that vants to suck vlood!" I smiled, ignoring her silly accent that didn't mask her wonderful voice.

Shayla, my Shayla; my head was singing songs of lust, of love and above all happiness. I was humming, singing and just… embracing these moments, the songs in my head that appeared everything we touched.

"Oh, yeah?" I said. I chuckled. "Well then, you are _my_ terrifying little monster Shay."

I spun her, to face me in the water, and crashed her into me. I pulled more and more out of her. She tasted me, I let her into my mouth and we became one with our faces. No pulling apart for awkward seconds for a breath, no pausing… just, her and me. I tasted her, I kissed her, I pressed my lips to her throat, I wanted her and she wanted me. It was heaven, it was hell, it was good and it was teasing.

It was like dangling a human in front of me when I was hungry but somehow, I wanted somewhere in my head, I wanted to refuse it. But I dug into the meal. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her to my chest. I would've killed Jenny if I did this to her, I would've bit her if we were kissing like this.

I started to drift towards the beach; Shayla wrapped her legs around me and cupped my face, pressing deeper and deeper. I wanted an imprint of her on my face, I wanted to show her off to the world, I wanted to taste Shay every way she wanted, I wanted to be the reason she moaned from my kisses, I wanted to be the reason she smiled to brightly and the only man she would ever taste her again.

I rolled her to the ground, unlocking my arms from her and stood above her. I loved her body, I loved her mouth, and I loved her eyes and her hair… I loved everything. I wanted everything.

Immediately after that direct thought, I ripped my lips away from her so quickly that she moaned as soon as they were gone. I threw myself off her, shaking my head viciously like some insane person. The thoughts were on fire, I felt crazy with lust; it wasn't love anymore. Stupid, stupid! This was a bad idea…

I hated myself. I pushed her too far. I covered my ears, sat on the ground with my legs crossed, and became a stone. I did not breathe. I did not care. I had gone too far, thought or no thought. I pushed her too much. She was probably leaving right now… I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to open them to an empty beach except to my monstrous instincts and me.

I would hunt humans again, terrorize a city until the day the Volturi would come and kill me; I pushed her too far…

There were fingertips as they brushed my face; I could hear words but I pushed them away; I ignored them and thought it was someone else. But my nose was wide open. I smelled her confident but now worried scent. I decided to let my guard down and let myself slow down. I took three deep, slow breaths and looked up at her.

She was standing above me, dripping wet. She glowed in the moonlight and the water droplets dripping and sitting on her skin was amazingly gorgeous and sexy.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" The way her eyes showed the hurt pained it. It was a giant knife was stuck through my chest and I was left to die with it; if I took it out, I would bleed to death and if I left it in, infection and suffering would set in. I stared at her. She couldn't be thinking…

"Shayla!" I exclaimed, regaining what I hoped was full sanity, and continued. "Baby, it wasn't you! It was me… it was me…" _I pushed too hard_, I thought. I went beyond the limits I thought of when I was with Emmett and the guys. I had…

She touched my jaw line, tilting me back up at her face. She pressed her forehead to mine, almost like our designated sign of love, and murmured, "It is okay Kyle. It's okay."

But I knew the fiery, passionate lust that was both in us was dead. It had no more kindle and fuel to burn off of; I knew our contact could easily set our senses on fire with lust again by the simplest touch. Limitations were the only thing I could think off…

I pressed her lips to mine, slowly giving a deep and hopefully meaningful kiss to her before pulling back.

There was no need for words at the moment, for it would break the peace if we talked. I pulled her into my lap and she leaned back on me, using my chest as a pillow and fit perfectly in the nape of my neck. My arms clasped around her waist protectively. The pool beside us was a glowing blue but the sky was lighting in the distance. Was it that early already? The stars were going to bed, along with the Moon… along with the night of our first kiss.


	13. Chapter 12: Choosing the right one

**Chapter 12: Choosing the right one**

**Shayla's POV**

If I wanted to remember any night in my thirty-five years as an eternal sixteen-year-old immortal, it would have been this one. Words… words failed me when I wanted to speak of it. It was exhilarating, thrilling, fantastic, romantic, brilliant and utterly nerve-wracking… all rolled into one. And so, as we watched the sun rise into the diminishing night sky, I settled into his lap with his hands clasped protectively around my waist. Before I met Kyle, I had never really enjoyed having that. Just someone there to hold me, to love me, and to protect me from everything and anything. It felt… it felt kind of good actually.

The sun sent rays of light onto our skin, causing it to glitter uncontrollably and send rainbows to dance around us. And I snuggled deeper into Kyle's chest, causing him to shift his arms up higher, and to clasp tighter around my stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, more like natural, instinctive…

I glanced up at the lightening sky before I sighed, a rather sad sound. "We should get going, the sun will be up fully soon and this lake is popular with the humans. The hikers like to come here for a drink. It's pretty pure water so I have heard."

Kyle tilted his head forward to lean his cold cheek against mine for a brief second before he murmured, "Alright." I nimbly leapt up off his lap before he followed me to stand beside me, his hand resting just near mine.

I felt energetic, slightly light-headed from the sunlight but that didn't spoil my cheeky but playful mood. I felt a grin spread across my feet as I danced excitedly up and down on the balls of my feet. He stepped in front of me and I saw him smile at my immature antics.

"Hey Kyle, race ya back!" I called excitedly to him and before he could answer, I took off into the woods, at my fastest, two-legged speed. I wanted him to beat me; I wanted him to catch me. Who knows, I might end up with some more kisses…

I could hear his ever even breathing behind me, and his footfalls too, which were closing in on me at a rapid pace. Kyle still had a bit of newborn left in him, namely the bloodlust, and speed. I wasn't too sure if his strength was affected though. Probably was but yet, in the play fight a few days ago, he hadn't been strong enough to fend off Emmett… strange, it was.

I could sense him coming closer before the wind shifted. Another scent, still oh-so familiar to my mind, flooded my nostrils and I turned as something launched at me. I leapt and spun in mid-air, before I flipped and landing crouched on the ground.

Corey was half a dozen meters away, smirking slightly as he stood on a giant log to look down at me. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked cockily, as he leapt off to stride towards me, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Me? What are _you_ doing out here all by yourself?" I asked him. The cocky smile disappeared from his boyish face and was replaced by a scowling expression. The frown made his face seem older then what it was and it made him look… odd really.

"I'm come out here to talk to you. And to warn you." He took a deep breath. "You can't be with Kyle; he's not good for you. He's dangerous, not right."

My temper flared up almost instantly and I would have smashed the little pretty-boy's face in except that a pair of strong hands latched onto my waist before the arms that they were attached to snaked around and held me to his chest. Deep snarls erupted out of my chest as Kyle restrained me slightly, while he too glared at Corey.

"Corey, you – you son-of-a… it's not any of your business!" I yelled at him. "I love him! You don't know him like I do and you don't love him like I do! You can't say anything unless you've been in my place!"

"But Shay-Shay, you can do so much better," Corey protested, using my little 'cute' pet name. "And I do know! I know someone who can treat you right, someone who's loved you since they met you!"

"And who would that be?" I snarled.

Corey paused and it was an indication of whatever he was about to say, he wouldn't let go of easily. And also, that he had been keeping inside of him the whole time. I did a silent vow to myself. Whoever he said loved me; I would just bluntly ignore and send him (Corey) on his way. But if he wouldn't let it go, I would walk with him until I could get rid of him.

"It's me Shayla; I'm in love with you. I have been for ever," Corey confessed as Kyle's hold on me suddenly tightened. Corey saw this and growled, sinking into a slight crouch as he continued to talk. "I'm not leaving until you make your choice. Who's it going to be? Me… or him?"

I stared at him blankly before I moved my hands to unlock Kyle's hands from around my body. He growled a warning sound, not to me, but to Corey. "Shh, Kyle, it's okay," I whispered. He stared at me.

"Shay, he could hurt you," he murmured quietly but I ignored him and walked towards Corey.

I stopped in front of him and he glanced up hopefully. "Corey, man, don't do this to me," I pleaded. "It's not right. Go home. Go back to the coven."

"No. I love you Shayla," he replied stubbornly. Huh, still the same old midget Corey…

I sighed at him sadly though. "Corey… you are one of my best friends and I love you only too but… don't make me choose between my best mate…" I nodded my head at him. "Or him." My head tilted back at Kyle. And now it was time to hurt him, it was going to sting but I had to do it. "Because it's going to be him Corey, all the way. Forever and ever."

Corey growled. "You're just saying that because he's here. Come with me, and let's talk."

I had to get rid of Corey, but I had to hurt Kyle now as well. "Kyle…" His head snapped up to look at me. "Go home… and don't come back out here to look for me."

His face contorted into a tortured expression. "But Shay…"

"Please Kyle… I won't be long. Just get out of here and go home," I pleaded to him, hoping that an apologetic look was in my eyes.

Another spasm of hurting crossed Kyle's face before he raced off towards home. I had hurt him… and I couldn't forgive myself now, no matter how good my intentions were.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

Happiness slipped through my fingers like water. I could feel it washing away, I could imaginarily see it draining away and no matter how much I grabbed at it, it was impossible to hold. I was ready to get on my knees to drag Shay, force her to come with me… but depression and hurt won over instincts.

I tore off like the whole world was chasing after me, their sole purpose to kill… nah, who am I kidding? I would have stopped and raced towards them at the speed of light, like they were freedom. They were.

I crashed through the woods. I threw branches, small trees and bushes, out of my way with such painstaking fury, I felt like I could scream and then curl into a ball, lay on the ground until the years came and I was buried. I wonder if vampires could die of starvation…

I sobbed, unable to hold it in. My face fell into my hands and my body shook like a hurricane; I let out a pained, animal cry and flew to the ground, almost writhing in pain. I never reacted well to these kinds of things… it wasn't any better with the night I just had…

The pain was like a hot knife on my flesh; it tingled, it burned and it would leave an unfading mark should it ever leave. First Jenny, now Shay… maybe I was meant to be alone. Maybe I'm already perfectly dead and this is my eternal punishment. Live a life of misery and hopelessness.

I didn't know how much time had passed but someone touched me. I winced from the pain, covering my swirling head and curled into a tighter ball. I felt like a little boy. I felt alone, cold and forgotten… Hell, I didn't even know if I was near the house!

The person, I recognized the scent: Emmett. I snarled suddenly, the instinct to claw his face off extremely strong so I struggled like a feral cat until finally, he let me go. I was at least, five yards away from the group of people. I didn't even realize I was still in my fucking costume… I growled, letting the anger cover up the pain.

Anger always was such a more tolerate emotion than pain; anger I could deal with all the time. I curled my lips, allowing the instincts to become strong and allowed my teeth to snap, warning the family, my family, if they came any closer someone's arm is coming off.

"Kyle! Calm yourself," Edward warned.

Damn mind reader… I blocked off the painful parts and imagined myself holding back a stone grey wall, pressing it back and away from him like a person desperate to keep a secret. Edward's angry, then confused and then… almost hurt face became apparent and I looked down at the ground.

"Kyle, Kyle…" Carlisle started. He took a step forward. I snarled. He took that step back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" I practically screamed and screeched it at the same time. I just snarled it loudly; yelling more or less, I suppose. Carlisle tried to look me in the eye but I didn't dare look at any of them.

"I'm leaving," I blurted.

She chose him, she chose him…

"Chose who?" Edward asked. I covered my ears and fell to the ground, snarling like a rabid, stupid animal I was.

"Nothing! Stay out of my head!" I yelled, recovering and fleeing even a few more yards back.

"Kyle… is something wrong with Shay?" Esme spoke for the first time. That's when I realized who all was there. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie were there but Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen…

My body rippled in anger. Jasper and Alice weren't here. They could… it's… my mind was shutting itself down, becoming blank once again. I was really losing it, wasn't I? An insane vampire; oh, that's completely normal… And then Jasper appeared, as if he was called, and had a very grim look on his face.

He looked… pained. Not like his usual I'm-surrounded-by-tasty-humans-face but in serious pain. It was probably me. It was always me. I had to tone it down. I took a shaky, deep breath behind me and said nothing.

They waited. Still nothing. I was a rock, emotionless and numb. Nothing; I was a rock. A big, fat, ugly, stupid, damn fucking idiot rock…

Edward stared in disbelief. I couldn't hold it back any longer. The memories tore at my mind and I flinched, sniffling again. I was so weak for a guy; I hated it, I hated it, I hated myself, I'm a wreck…

I would always painstaking remember Shay, her touch and her taste, her smell and scent… it would be the tying together of my sanity and undoing of it. She would be the broken threat trying desperately to sew myself shut but yet, each new stitch was more painful as the next and I would rip it out, one after another. I would be bleeding happily and hopelessly.

Someone curled me in their arms and I lost it. I buried my nose into their shirt and just cried. I didn't care anymore. Their voice was so peaceful and soothing, so beautiful and caring… Esme. I could just barely hear Edward explain very quietly to everyone what had happened. I finally had enough decency to stop balling in Esme's lap and got up.

The Volturi group came in at the wrong moment, at the wrong time and perfectly with the wrong person. My neck hair stood on end and my lip curled up, revealing my teeth. Maddy immediately looked confused and stopped the group.

"Where's Shayla?" she asked.

My eyes flicked to the forest; just in a small, stupid hope that she would come racing to us and kiss me right on the lips, let me taste her again and tell me everything is lie. We could be together. But, sadly and painfully, she didn't come. I turned to stare at the group.

"Get lost," I growled.

"What happened?" Theo demanded. I stuck my head in the air and ignored them.

"He announced it, didn't he?" Jessie, Corey's twin, spoke up. Everyone turned to her; my eyes were locked onto her voice, making sure I caught every sound of it.

"I was wondering if he was going to chicken out or something," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Maddy asked. Jessie shrugged and then smirked wildly. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my head, the need to rip her apart growing on each word…

"Well, it's completely obvious. Corey has always liked Shay – you're all completely blind that you didn't see that! And well, Shay didn't have to kill Petey! He did nothing wrong! He obviously wanted someone different…" She smirked.

Maddy stared at her coven member. "You liked him…?"

Jessie crossed her arms angrily and growled, "Yes! And then Shayla goes and kills him!" Every one of their members glance at each other in confusion at that messed up vampire child, creature…thing.

My body trembled. My hand curled into a fist.

"You little bitch!" I shouted. "You planned this, you…I'm gonna kill you."

And that was a true threat. It was true and pure as true and pure could be. Jessie hissed and I took a footstep forward, crouching down into a very aggressive mode. I allowed the pain to become blame at her and I could use the anger against her.

I still had newborn blood; I still could kill her without getting too hurt. Rip her to pieces slowly, like my breaking heart, burn her slowly as her body tried to reconnect like the rest of my immortal life burning away from that moment in the woods.

"She chose Corey anyways. Who would want to pick you?" she sneered.

I didn't know what to say; I was already wallowing as soon as she said it. I just growled back at her.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck! Kyle hated me now, I could see it. I had hurt him bad. Real bad for it was written plainly all over his face. He would never forgive me. He though I had dumped him for my now former-best friend!

But, of course, I hadn't. I instead took Corey away and I had told him that we could never be together. Ever. He hadn't taken it well at all. I was blunt, mean, and ruthless even… but that was my choice and he must see that. I loved Kyle more then what he could comprehend and he needed to admit that to himself.

As soon as he taken off like the coward he was, looking really broken and hurt, before I ran off after Kyle, tracking him through the woods. I rounded some boulders, acknowledging the ripped braches and bushes around the area, before I heard Jessie speak to someone in a clearing, or our back yard, from up ahead.

"She chose Corey anyways. Who would want to pick you?" she sneered. A growl echoed menacingly and I recognised the sound. It was Kyle, she was talking to Kyle.

I burst in on the scene and ran towards the group. The whole family stood near Kyle while my friends were way back behind Jessie, who was face to face with Kyle, locked in a heated confrontation. What the hell?

"No, I didn't," I hissed furiously as I slowed down to stop beside Kyle. His hand twitched towards mine and I took it, curling my fingers around his. "I just got him away from here, because no one picks Kyle except for me and I have. Corey just needed to realise that."

Jessie stared at me. "He's wanted you for so long Shayla, why deny him of that? My brother deserves to find love!"

"Yeah? Well, tell him to pick someone who doesn't have someone else with them," I retorted smugly.

She growled angrily and took a step forward, before she assumed the aggressive stance in the form of a crouch. I released Kyle's hand, took two slow steps forward, and copied her before I growled softly back, just daring her to make the first move. My family watched and waited with held breath while my friends just watched uninterestingly. They have had many fights over the years, with either Maddy or Corey starting them, but they had never got into a 'real' fight with me. Sometimes we just wrestled for the fun of it, just horsing around, but a full on battle with teeth, claws and the separation of limbs from the body… no, not yet anyway. Only Maddy, the leader of the coven, watched with disapproval dancing in her eyes. Matt couldn't care less. He was a nice person; really, it was just that when it came to coven matters, he couldn't really give a damn. As long as Maddy stayed out of the fights, he was more then happy to sit by and let us sort them out.

Jessie bared her teeth and twitched her fingers, like they were dying to clench around my throat and squeeze. I waited, waited to see if she would chicken out and attack, or if she would just walk away.

Suddenly she screeched, loudly and launched at me, aiming her jaw for my leg, the damaged one.

I side-stepped her easily and she crashed on the ground. I kept my back to her, but I heard her get up, curse, before she went for my back. I spun around and dealt a heavy back-hand blow to her chest. Jessie was violent, but not a very good fighter. The only gift she had was telepathic communications with her brother, and she could 'borrow' his power. But if he wasn't close, she was useless in combat. Rosalie, Esme or even Bella could beat her easily. Jessie let her violent temper explode out of her, mostly at inappropriate times, and it would make her practically throw her body around, just to try and hit something. Fists, feet, fangs… it didn't matter to her. But if she did hit you, it would hurt.

From my hit to her chest, she fell back a few feet. I crouched down, ready to launch at her, a counter-attack. I didn't want to hurt, let alone kill, Jessie, even if she was the biggest bitch in all of the United States. She whirled again for me, and this time, we locked arms in a battle of strength, to see who could top the other. She wasn't very tall, but Jessie was still… strong, with the same strength level of Esme or Rosalie.

I could see Kyle watching anxiously as Jessie and I grappled with each other. Jasper called him back, as suddenly, Jessie kicked out at him, when I shoved her with my shoulder, to try and knock her down. Kyle hissed but retreated back, especially when I let loose a furious growl and snapped at Jessie's face. We went for each other's throats as we tussled in the dirt, trying to rip out each other's jaws with our teeth. I managed to get a hold of one side but before I could chomp down harder, she screamed rather loudly and threw me away then. I went and leapt for her, aiming my claws for her face. I managed to get hold of her and tried to crack her neck.

She ducked and managed to whip herself out of my hold on her then, and I lost my grip on her. My hands clenched around nothing but air before she suddenly rugby tackled me, but I gripped her and threw her away into a tree. It creaked, before with a mighty groan fell over backwards.

Jessie was up, and flew at me again, as she aimed punches at my head. I ducked and weaved around her before finally; I caught her arm and yanked it back. Her ear-splitting shriek filled the air as her arm was yanked off from the elbow.

She collapsed on the ground, snarling, as she clutched at her broken arm with her good one. My hand twitched towards my pocket, where I knew my lighter was. Jessie obviously knew what I was up to.

"Do it," she hissed. "I dare ya too."

But I smiled and shook my head. "No Jess, I won't. Just leave, _chica_, just… just go."

She blinked rapidly, obviously not expecting that. Maddy came over, and picked up her arm and together, the two ran off. Matt was close behind and as I turned to watch them run off, Theo and tiff paused, their faces torn. But then their instinct to follow their coven kicked in and they darted off, leaving me with my family and mate.

I heard footfalls below me and I turned to see Kyle behind me. "Hey," I said quietly.

He didn't answer straight away but took my hands in his. "Shayla…" he whispered as he stepped closer to me.

"Kyle… I'm sorry," I murmured, watching as he leant down closer to me.

He suddenly grinned, even though he still had some pain etched on his beautiful face. "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again."

And with those words, he pressed his lips softly against mine, before I threw my arms around his neck and held him tight to me. Who cared if my family was watching us, even though it was the first time we kissed in public? Screw them. He was my Kyle and nothing could change that.

Emmett then let out a high-pitched wolf-whistle, causing us to guiltily break apart, and for I to peg a rock at his head.


	14. Chapter 13: Let the war begin!

**Chapter 13: Let the war begin**

** Kyle's POV**

Life after Corey was almost like nothing happened at all. It was already days after, hearing nothing from Shay's friends.

We resumed our sexual tension that caused Jasper great discomfort; Emmett's very rude and crude jokes were always about us, Alice and Rosalie always pulling Shayla away to talk about… well, whatever they _did_ talk about. I never knew. Guys? Movies? Who knows? Our kisses were always passionate and tingling, leaving both of us wanting more but didn't dare go any further. And touching, even holding hands… well, let's just say that was almost worse than the kissing.

That's when I realized that Shay had not seen my room yet. The set-up was in the once run-down basement of the house, a beautiful and isolated place where I could gather up my thoughts. A place where I usually kept to myself and now, I wanted to share it- with Shay.

We were watching some rerun of a TV show I didn't even know when I brought it up.

"Have you ever seen my room?" I asked, playing with her feet, bored as hell. She had showed me her room, why not show her mine?

She laughed, pulling her feet away and said, "No. I haven't really had the chance too."

"Well, you don't. It's a complete mess. Paint splatters from temper explosions, CDs and books scattered across the room. And let's not forget the clothing stuffed into the closet," Emmett commented as he strode into the room, cocking a questioning eyebrow at Shay's feet near my legs.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled, looking over my shoulder at him. He smirked and I threw a pillow that smashed right into his face.

"I wouldn't do that little bro, I'm stronger than you now," he growled playfully.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "But I could outsmart you any day."

Shayla laughed and we said goodbye as Emmett left. We stared at each other for a moment, trying to read another's eyes. I grinned, patted her foot and stood up, offering my hand to her.

"You coming?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and jumped next to me before I could 'help' her up. She nodded.

"Yep. I want to see what Emmett meant about paint splatters," she said, almost leaving the question hanging in the air. I smirked as I lead her to the practically secret stairs and trudged down them, her behind me.

"I'm a bit of an artist with paints. I loved to paint just as much as I loved music. It was a… eh, escape route I guess for me. A way I could vent out my anger or express my depression. Most of my stuff is pretty sad and really make no sense. I take random pictures, black and white, from the Internet or go off on my own for a bit before coming back. I have yet to master painting bright colours."

She laughed. "So… do you paint a lot?" she asked as I came to the basement door, unlocked it and opened to the basement.

"It's all sort of mine, I guess. I normally just huddle in my actual bedroom but this is almost like an apartment for me." I smiled, pulling her hand to follow me to the bedroom.

A soft cream, perhaps an eggshell colour, carpet was underneath our feet. Dark blue furniture decorated the open basement with the glass sliding closet doors. I opened my room to let Shay see. I had black furniture in there, similar to Edward's leather interior of his room, except my second colour was almost like a dark maroon colour.

There was the short bookshelf, which just stopped short of Shay's waist, which circled all around the room except for the wall where the midnight black couch sat. There was another and much taller bookshelf, full of CDs mostly, took up another wall to the ceiling and the dresser was huge, thought probably completely empty to a point.

Shay walked over the shelf, flipping through it at lightning speed as I made myself comfortable on the couch. She pulled out one of my copies of Edward's classical CDs. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's this?"

I shrugged and said, "I listen to practically anything. I got bored and stole just about everyone's CDs and made copies." I gestured to the latest laptop on a small desk nearby. "So I could listen to what everyone else was."

She shrugged half-heartedly and plopped the CD back. She turned around to face me, staring at my closet doors. I opened them, ignoring the giant paint splatters on the back of them. Shayla giggled at the sight and I couldn't help but smile myself. After walking through the closet, I found the door and unlocked it.

"Do you lock everything?"

I laughed weakly, twirling the keys around my finger when I finished. "Yup. I don't like… people getting into my things." I would have blushed but I couldn't so I just gestured for Shayla to go through. She smiled, opened the door and was let in into my most private part of my life.

Messed up paintings hung, covered and laid on the walls, ground and were also propped up against the walls. Shay flittered to them, glancing at the sadness, depression and overall… loneliness from them. She glanced at me and I shrugged, knowing immediately the question on her mind.

"I never fit in when I was with the Cullens. I felt… too different. I always felt, and this will sound stupid, too young to be with them. I was too… like 2009 when I joined them; they had the air of experience and wisdom while I was blood-hungry animal. They just… I never… it's kind of hard to explain." I shrugged again and Shay wrapped her arms around my chest, burying her cheek into it.

"Does this make you feel better?" she teased, her voice muffled by my shirt. I grinned and pulled her face up to mine, pressing my lips to hers.

It was static. Beautiful, shocking static when I kissed her and touched her; it pleased me when I saw her smile. I felt her lips shift into a smile and I immediately moulded my lips to math hers, engulfing her taste in my mouth and permanently implanting it in my memory. I was so close to losing her. I wouldn't let one kiss go to waste.

She pulled back, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Eager, aren't you?" she teased me again, giving my hand a squeeze.

I laughed. "I was close to losing you once and each kiss isn't going to be wasted," I said.

She gave me another hug, stood on her toes to kiss my cheek before she darted over to my paints. The whole rainbow was over there, from the deepest shade of red to the darkest of midnight black. Maroon, red-orange, yellow-orange, teal, peach, and white… I could make almost any colour I wanted.

She picked up the paintbrushes, feeling their soft bristles and dipping them in the paint. I saw the gleam in her eyes and smirked, picking up a few brushes from a stool before setting them down on an upturned bucket. An empty canvas sat in the dust, staring and mocking me. I came up from behind Shay, held her waist with my left arm, grabbed her right hand with mine and then dipped the paintbrush in a puddle of paint.

We did one brushstroke at a time, my hand on top of hers and guiding it as best as I could, as she laughed, vibrating against my chest. It probably wasn't her thing but I could help it; I loved the way her body immediately shaped and moulded it to mine, even in a hugging position like this. I let go of her hand as she pulled away after a moment. A golden topaz eye stared back at us in a goofy fashion. Shay laughed and glanced up at me.

"You're not much of a painter," I said, shifting so she could lean against me.

She smacked my arm with her free hand and said, "Well you're not much of dancer, so ha." She laughed again before turning back to the painting. That's when the thought popped into my head. I let go of her, reaching out for a random container of paint.

I don't know what I was thinking but I was in a random, hyper and fun mood. I picked up a small can of paint, a pretty and light sky blue colour, and twirled it slowly in my hand behind my back. I pulled it in front of me as she turned around. It happened in a flutter of a heartbeat. The whole front side of her was that pretty and light sky blue colour now.

She didn't know what to say and just gave a playful screech/gasp. I laughed my ass off.

"You know, sky blue may not be your colour!" I laughed some more before suddenly; she picked up a container of paint, and smirked. Let the war begin!

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

Kyle's room was amazing. It reminded me of Edward's except… it was darker, like it suggested there more to him that meets the eye (pardon the _Transformers _quote). He obviously had been very lonely, and very bored in his time here. He was more… modern then the rest of us, even more so then me, the 1970's girl. After he talked about not fitting in, I felt for him. I knew what it was like, never fitting in, always being the odd one out.

I wasn't a great artist, but I could draw. But sketches were my limit and I sucked at painting. Nevertheless, Kyle took my hand and wrapped the other around my waist, and helped me paint a very colourful painting, far different from his ones of depression, desolation and, in general, loneliness. I examined them with sadness in my eyes before I began my attempt to make Kyle feel better by hugging him, and then stretching up on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek before we resumed out painting.

And then, when he picked up the paint, I had ignored him, but that was until he splattered it all over me. I swore insanely in my head before I began to formulate a payback plan. Ah, that would work well…

I smirked at Kyle while I picked up the tin of blood-red coloured paint. Hmm, blood-red huh… I unscrewed the lid at superhuman speed before I flung it at him. It splattered his whole face and the front of his shirt. He gave a little gasp of fake shock before he wiped his face to free his mouth and eyes of the mess, leaving stains on his hands, before he picked up a neon-green tube and aimed it at me.

It squirted all over me as I raised my arms in defence against the barrage of paint he was squirting at me. I squealed like a piglet as he poured it all over my head. I squealed even louder, to which he laughed at, before I grabbed some white paint and threw it on him, turning the previous red paint into a bright cherry-like colour. Now, it my turn to laugh at him. "You're pink!"

He gave a small chuckle before his mouth stretched into a smirk. "Well, at least it's better then…" he started to retort before he picked up a tub of marron colour paint and tipped it on me. "Whatever the hell that colour is!"

"You're an idiot!" I smacked him with the paintbrush we had been using earlier, leaving blotches of colour on his shirt. It was began to look like it was a hippie tie-dye t-shirt.

He aimed for me again, now with a big tub of paint. I dodged to the side and it splattered all over the wall, narrowly missing a painting. Kyle stopped and examined it before he glanced cheekily at me.

"I'm going to get you," he threatened playfully before he lunged at me from across the room. I laughed and dodged his grabs for me. For several minutes we darted around the room dodging our grabs for one another.

The tension between us was unbelievable. And it wasn't the kind I like. Sexual tension, there it remained, even after our kisses. They were passionate, hasty and tingling, make us wanting more and more, but we both wouldn't allow. I was scared, scared that one day I would push him too far and he would reject me. That would crush me his rejection.

In my brief lapse of concentration, he managed to grab me around the waist and we crashed into each other as he rubbed paint from his clothes onto mine with his hands. I squirmed from underneath him to grab a pallet of paint. It rained down on us and the concrete floor. We wrestled in the paint, attempting to smother the other with as much paint as possible. We were eventually matched in strength but in skill, I had more of that then him. With a quick shrug-like toss of my shoulders, I managed to force him off me.

He landed on his back beside me with a small 'oof' noise. I got up on my knees and laughed at him. "You're such a klutz Kyle."

He peered up at me before he jabbed me in the stomach. "Quiet you," he muttered as he rolled up onto his feet.

"You're just upset because I beat you," I teased him as I dropped down to shake the stray and excess paint off me, like a dog might would, before I rose up to stand beside him. There was a few seconds of silence, not awkward silence, just… silence I guess.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Kyle asked shyly and when I nodded, I followed him out to the main room. He gave me an old towel to dry myself off with, before he turned and locked the closet door, as though to hide the mess that was now there.

He went to the big bookcase and began to flick through the CDs, perhaps trying to find one we both liked, while I sat on the couch in a ball, waiting patiently. I stretched out along it and leant back quietly before I closed my eyes.

I heard the CD player open and a CD being put in. Kyle hit the play button and the wonderful music of TaylorSwift began to softly strum out of the speakers. The song was _Love Story, _one of my personal favourites.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Kyle came to nestle beside me on the couch. I peeked open an eye to watch him fit beside me and wrap his arms around me. I melted my body to fit into the shape of his arms before I held his forearms in my hands against my chest, as though it was to stop him escaping me. As the song kept playing, Kyle kept murmuring the lyrics in my ear.

"Tell me," I started, glancing up at him. "Who told you that I absolutely _adored _Taylor Swift?"

"Edward, duh," he answered as though it was obvious which resulted in both of us laughing our asses off.

Soon we stopped and Kyle leant over me. He reached out hesitantly and brushed my skin with a few fingers, leaving electricity sparking between us. His contact with me sent tingles down my spine just as I realised, for the first time in days, we were alone…

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

My first thoughts during the fight: my god, the tension is going to kill me. I would die a second time, of sexual tension. The way her body immediately just seemed to be the perfect shape and size… ugh. Almost to the point, it was unbearable.

After I was able to catch little Shay, I smothered her in my paint. She probably didn't realize but my hands were protective on her; for a moment, all my thoughts were: _she's mine_. And, sure as hell, the physical contact… ah, stimulated me, if you catch my drift.

It also didn't help that she looked completely sexy in all the paint splatter... or that she beat me in the little mock fight. I'll have to ask Jasper about that one.

After the brutal and tension-filled mess of ours, I led her back to my room and tossed her a towel, asking if she wanted to listen to some music. Edward did say she was practically obsessed with Taylor Swift. I, for one, was never particular on my favourites. One day it could be one person, the next day a different person. But I knew she would appreciate it.

While she curled up on the couch, I popped in the CD quickly and raced back to her, though I saw her peeking at me. I wrapped my arms around her, though it seemed she had just as a strong hold onto me as I did to her.

I knew the lyrics (thanks to Alice and Rosalie's singing, also late nights on the laptop) and I knew what to do. I whispered them in her ear, barely breathing as I did so. My voice was a husky harmony; her closeness was like a wonderful drug. She intoxicated me, she made me breathe her in and exhale her – she had got me addicted now.

"Tell me who told you that I absolutely _adored _Taylor Swift?"

"Edward, duh," I responded. There was a moment of silence. Then we both burst out laughing, like hyenas.

We stopped, still giggling when I leaned over, brushing her skin with my fingertips. The sparks ignited the lust in my body, swirling and twirling it. I wanted her so goddamn much! More than Jenny, more than any human or other vampire… a tingle went down her spine. There goes Kyle… here comes animal instincts.

I easily held her face in my hands, almost like a hold like I was coming to smack my face against hers, and crashed my lips into her eager ones. I didn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth as almost immediately, her mouth shaped to mine and her hands grasped my shirt, enjoying hopefully my taste.

The Taylor Swift CD switched, I barely recognized it changing and it changed none other than… Matt Nathanson, Come On Get Higher. I ignored most of it, pressing and touching and tasting Shay until I started to murmur the chorus as it started…

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

She lips pulled into a smile and I clutched her face, wanting so much more. I tasted her; we played and felt each other's arms, each other's backs. I got even a little risky and held her thigh very gently, hesitantly to see if she would brush it away. I moved it to hold her neck after another line came on…

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_It's all wrong, it's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_So come on, get higher_

'_Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms _

I sang it, not breathing at all this time as we kissed. Passion, love, longing and desire was strong in her mouth as in mine. Her lips moved, saying something or another I didn't bother to hear. I forced her to stop, moving my lips to match and muffle her words each time she tried to speak. She giggled, I think, when I did that and I smiled. I moaned as she growled playfully, making her lips force and moulded my lips onto hers instead of shaping her own.

Another song, by my favourite band, Muse, came on. 'Undisclosed Desires' sang in the background and it couldn't have been more perfect. She started to get more and more passionate, tasting me and I allowed it. I pulled back and started to kiss her neck, murmuring the lyrics too. My favourite part came on…

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

She groaned as I returned to her lips, our bodies practically ecstatic with excitement and enthusiasm.

She pulled back, kissing the nape of my neck and pushed her hands up my shirt, feeling my muscles. My body trembled from her touch; I held onto her as a platform to keeping my mind clean as mine. Her skin against mine… it broke me like a dead twig. I couldn't hold it back.

I shoved her up against the couch's back, against the wall and kissed her, almost practically bit her lip as I stated my own independence. She giggled; making me growled as my hands protectively wrapped around her shoulders and then pulled her into my lap.

Of course, we're both klutzes. I fell back onto the floor, landed with a muffled thud as I barely realized that couch was so small. She laughed on top of me as I tried to keep kissing, though she pulled back and almost refused to go any further. I should've too but… ah, I was too far into the moment. I growled, threw an arm around her back and held her down. She had her elbows pushing on me but I didn't notice.

"I wanted more," I whined, smirking at her.

She fluttered her eyes teasingly (oh god, did she really want to push me this far?) and said, "I know… I did too."

I smirked and said, I couldn't help myself and I blamed this completely on Emmett, "Are you… aroused?"

"_KYLE_!" she screeched, smacking playfully hard on my chest and got up, pretending to be mad. She spun around, crossed her arms across her chest and refused to look at me.

I growled, poking and prodding her. I smirked and darted around her, though she seemed always to have the beat of spinning to avoid me. Suddenly, as if by miracle, she missed it by a second so I caught her with my arm around her waist and slammed her into me.

She pouted at me. "You hang out with Emmett too much." She smirked, obviously a bit over the stupid thing anyways.

"I know." I whispered. I leaned in, slowly kissing her. I would make her forgive me, I would and I could- she knew that. I felt her body loosen up and she tossed her arms around my neck, standing on her toes so I didn't have to bend down. I smiled but backed away slowly.

She whined like a little puppy, dramatically pouting at me. I laughed.

"That's as far as we're going." She smiled at me, lowering her arms so she could stand straight and we stood there, hugging despite the everlasting tension. I, she, we wanted so much more, just to be one… but that came with marriage. But that came with marriage… I couldn't help but have the sheepish, little smile come over my face.

"We're home, lovebirds!" Emmett's voice boomed in the house. I made sure my groan was very loud.

"My god, what were they doing…? I'm going to have to step outside…" I heard Emmett and Jasper snigger upstairs, though Jasper's footsteps did lead outside, though Alice's almost silent ones followed.

"Been getting a little frisky, huh?" Emmett called from above. We both laughed then we both glanced at each other, just wondering probably the same thing…

"Emmett! Leave them alone!" Esme hissed at her son, though I knew a smile was on her face. I heard Rose's hand connect with Emmett's large muscles and then him swear at her, complaining she hits too hard.

Edward and Carlisle laughed. So much for being alone. That was kissed goodbye as soon as their car pulled in…which we didn't hear.


	15. Chapter 14: Bloodlust

**Chapter 14: Bloodlust**

**Shayla's POV**

A few days after that certain 'incident', Kyle decided he needed to hunt. I tagged along, partly curious and partly bored out of my mind.

We suffered many jokes at Emmett's hands but after three decades of living with Em, I was used to it. Kyle got pissed off though and more then once I had asked Jazz to help me calm him down. But usually, as soon as I just held Kyle back, and hugged him around the middle, he became calm and sweet again. He would follow me around like a puppy, something I once though Emmett was to Rosalie. But now I realise, I like Kyle being sweet and caring about me. Sometimes I wondered how I got him. A certain song came to mind now…

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone?_

You don't know how long I have wanted

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone...  
_

I sighed peacefully as I sat up in this tree, watching Kyle track a massive bear. It was a huge black bear, and would make a good meal for the thirsty Kyle. He was mine, all mine, believe it or not. MINE!

Now that he was tired of the tracking game, Kyle tackled the bear to the ground while it struggled against his unbreakable hold. It roared at him before it slashed at his shirt with its heavy claws, shredding the fabric to smithereens, but Kyle did nothing but snarl back at it before he bit down on its neck, and started to drain it. This made the bear howl in pain and defeat, before it slumped on the ground and its cries were cut off with a sickening gurgling noise as the venom in its system overpowered it to kill it.

I had to admit, it was very… sexy to see Kyle like this, in his prime form, hunting with that excuse for a t-shirt on. The shreds of fabric hung down loose from his shoulders which showed off his chest, abs and shoulders. He turned his back on me and from my view line up in the mighty spruce above him, the sixteen-year-old pervert inside me whined in annoyance. I shook my head as if to rid my head of these thoughts, especially when Edward came into the clearing. He smirked at me as I innocently began to whistle a tune while mentally singing the lyrics for a random song. He glanced between me and Kyle before he ran off. Hopefully very, very far away. _Yeah, you better run! _I mentally called after him as he darted off. I heard him chuckle loudly from deep in the forest.

And then Kyle looked up at me, grinning madly before I hopped down from the tee. He had blood all over his face, and he was a complete mess. The bear corpse looked pretty mangled as well. I giggled at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You've got blood all over your face," I giggled. He started to rub it off with the back of his arms before I stopped him. "Here let me," I offered, making sure I was sufficiently teasing him by fluttering my eyelashes flirtingly, before I reached up to cup his face, and then pressed his lips to mine. Love, lust and passion were all there in that kiss; just like the rest of the kisses we've shared. In the spare moments we've gotten to be alone, we tried to steal as many as possible.

He wrapped his arms around me as we embraced under the shade of the forest. My hands were wrapped around his waist as they traced over his abs under his ruined shirt, making him purr into my mouth. Our tongues were wound together in an unbreakable hold amongst out mouths. Together, mentally, emotionally and almost physically, we were one.

His lips tasted like bear blood and I made sure I tasted it before finally, I released him but he kept holding onto me firmly around the waist. My arms were still snaked around his middle under his shirt. "You're unbelievable," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him while releasing him. He however kept holding on as he rested his forehead against mine. He was clearly unhappy about me teasing him.

"You tease me," he grumbled unhappily. "You're such a bad flirt." He then grinned cheekily. "But I mean that in a good way – sometimes."

"Oh and you don't?" I joked, before laughing as he tried to nudge me playfully in the shoulder.

I pulled out of his hold to dodge this before smirked cheekily at him. He read the challenge in my eyes as I let my muscles unlock and felt the power flow through them. I cocked an eyebrow up at him before my jaw clenched and he mirrored my position as I got ready to run.

"Well then…" I started. "Catch me if you can!" And then I took off, laughing all the way.

I could feel the infinite use of power flowing through my body, the limited stores of blood doing their faithful work as they ran through my dead veins. Kyle was behind me and wasn't running at his full speed for some reason.

I caught a whiff of deer and after calling out to Kyle, we ran after them. Soon he was ahead, and pounced on a huge buck that was leading them. I stood to the side and watched as he devoured them all, just as the wind decided to shift.

A whiff of a faint human stench drifted across my nose. I hissed quietly to myself as I focused on it, and it became stronger. I felt my pupils dilate, my nostrils widen, and my teeth began to become glisten with the venom I now secreted, filling the glands in my mouth.

Through my blood-driven haze, I saw Kyle stiffen and rose slowly to turn around to me stare curiously at me. "Shay?"

The scent of blood was now controlling me as I struggled to keep my humanity by ignoring the scent. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my mind but it was already imprinted on my senses. I couldn't get rid of it. I wanted it. I _needed _the human's blood.

And I will get it.

With a growl I launched myself forward. Kyle screamed out my name after me and started to pursue me.

I could outrun him, maybe. That was what I kept thinking, urging my legs to go faster and faster as the scent grew stronger. It was a few yards ahead and I prepared to launch at the meal, and snap its neck to feast on the human blood…

Suddenly, someone tackled me around the legs and dragged me down. I kicked out, hissing madly but they pulled me into an embrace and held me still while I struggled madly against their hold.

"Shh, Shayla, calm down," they whispered frantically in my ear and that's when I realised it was Kyle. "It's okay, just calm down. Everything's alright. Don't breathe."

I nodded stiffly and clamped my mouth and eyes shut. With my half of my senses gone, I relied on hearing to tell me what was going in. I could hear footfalls of my family whom where running out to help, Jacob's booming heartbeat and footfalls and the fallen human's heartbeat. I whimpered and Kyle kept holding me, adjusting me so I was in his lap as he sat up to comfort me.

And that's when I realised. I had nearly killed someone. Again. While him, while he being the newborn was able to stop me! How did that work out?

I started to sob and Kyle started to kiss me all over, trying to make me feel better. My cheeks, my forehead, my nose, my throat…

"No, Kyle, don't!" I managed to choke out before I struggled out of his grasp.

"Shayla, don't!" he cried but instead of heading in the direction of blood, I took off in the opposite direction, heading as far away as possible.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

She took off in the very opposing direction of the human. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper's scent became very strong as they all streaked into the clearing.

"A little late," I snarled, whipping around to face them.

Anger coursed through me like a flooded river. But I was counting off in my head; Edward watched me with an unbreakable stare. Shay was so happy moments ago, so happy, and smiling, teasing and flirting.

Emmett, being well, Emmett, decided it would be a good idea to bring the much wounded man into the said clearing we were standing in. Immediately, though, he handed the man off to Carlisle while all of us stood frozen like statues, watching the man and now, Carlisle. The doctor looked concerned and without a word, sprinted off. I partly felt like I was missing completely half of the conversation… but being with the family, that wasn't an abnormal feeling.

"It's a wounded hunter. We found him a little… west of where you two were hunting. The wind direction changed so fast, Alice didn't have time to predict it and call you two up. We thought… you both were hunting." Edward murmured softly, his head bowed.

Another set of footfalls reached our ears and everyone's mate, except mine, came into the clearing. Jake even padded into it, sniffing the air curiously and glanced at Edward, who must've given him an answer to his mental question because he sat down with a giant sigh.

"Kyle!" Alice cried. "I'm so sorry! Where's Shay-Shay?"

"Gone. And I have to go find her," I growled, stalking off into the forest. Her scent lingered greatly and was full of self-anger, hurt and shame. I just wanted to make her feel better so badly!

I broke into the run after hitting the tree line and sprinted like all hell was after me. I tore through the woods, easily picking out Shay's scent from everything. She was racing through the woods on all fours now, meaning I had to pick up the pace now. Urging my legs to go faster, I tried to gain minutes on her.

But it was a failure. All I could do was try and predict where she was heading, then cut her and try to calm her down then bring her home, curl her in my arms and just both of us… relax and forget about everything except the two of us.

Such selfish desires, I thought; but surely, Shay would enjoy it after this. I got to the waterfall cliffs and figured she might have been hiding up there somewhere. So I pulled myself up, climbed up and tried to see if I could spot her. I cocked my head, listening and closed my eyes. Random lyrics played off my lips, singing a sad song perhaps, as I jogged around to try and find my mate.

Suddenly, I heard a sob and skidded to a stop so fast, I slammed into the ground. And I thought Shayla was a klutz. I rubbed my head instinctively and jumped up, racing off towards the sound that was completely Shayla's unique voice. I found her, curled up in a ball up against a huge, broken and dead tree log. She had her precious face pressed into her knees and her body rocked with dry sobs.

I whispered her name. "Shay? Shayla…"

She pressed her face further into her knees, trying to act like she didn't see me or smell me or even know of my existence. I shushed her, brushed her hair as I pulled her into my lap and pressed my face into her hair. I kissed her hair; I brushed her arm with my fingertips and kissed her neck.

But I didn't force my face onto hers; I waited for her to make the move.

"I'm a monster, Kyle," she whispered. I could hear and understand the self-hatred in her words and I nuzzled her hair.

"No, you're not."

"Stop lying," she hissed, though it lost its effect as she pressed further into my body. She was probably imaging hiding, getting away from the world; to be alone.

"I'm not leaving," I whispered, pulling her hand into mine and played with her fingers absentmindedly. I would sit there forever and a day if that made Shay feel better.

"Is the man…?" she started, unable to finish her sentence.

"Very hurt, Ed said. I don't know why though. Anyways, Carlisle took him to what I presumed a hospital; Em brought him into the clearing and Carlisle immediately took him, racing off towards the house at blinding speeds. The man must've been very delusional for Carlisle to take that chance. I don't think he would do that lightly."

I shrugged; embracing her with my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Despite the situation we were in, I loved this closeness and openness we had with each other. We both seemed to be the type that really only did that with very close family and perhaps friends. But I did it too often; I was often stepped on and crushed. Shay did it too little.

"I'm here, Shayla," I murmured, pressing my lips to her neck.

She scoffed me. "No duh, silly!" She twisted around so she could face me.

I smirked and then teased, "I was trying to be romantic."

She laughed; I loved how her body rumbled against me. She smiled sadly, turning up at me with watery-looking eyes, but no tears (of course not, we couldn't cry). I brushed her bangs out of her face's way, smiling and glanced down at her lips. She merely fluttered her eyes and I smirked, pressing them together and slowly allowing my mouth to mix with hers. Together forever.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, staring lovingly into her eyes. She broke the stare and curled into the little, almost cradle I had made and snuggled close to me. I couldn't help but laugh. She smirked in my arms and suddenly, the thunder crackled.

A downpour reached us in seconds. Shayla cried out a welcoming cry, immediately soaked through the bone and so was I. I couldn't help but admire her body as she tried to get up, slipping and sliding. I laughed, pulled her help and then clutched her waist. She smiled, kissed my chin before she smiled and raced off.

"Hey!" I shouted, laughing. But I watched until she was gone from my sight before I started to race after her. She wouldn't try to completely beat me that bad in front of the family. I smirked as she burst into the clearing and I leapt after her.

I landed right on her back and we tumbled into the ground, laughing, getting wet and the tension rising. I immediately rolled off from her, though I saw the gleam of disappointment in her eyes, but then, we both smelled the family. There was no need to give Emmett anymore fuel for his lame-ass jokes.

"Shayla!" Alice cried from the house as we got up, trying to brush the mud and wet grass from our clothing with little success.

She hugged Shayla and gripped her shoulders sternly. "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me?"

Shayla stared at her and said, "Yeah, yeah Alice! I'm fine. Okay?" She returned the hug and I sighed happily.

"Guys, come back in!" Jasper's call came from the house and immediately, we all sprinted to the house. Esme met us at the doorway, handing the three of us towels.

Emmett smirked and I glared at him, challenging him to poke and tease us. He merely chuckled and I knew one thing: he was saving for something bigger.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, glancing around. Edward and Bella I presumed were back at their cottage with Nessie, with Jake probably making laps around their house and perhaps visiting his dad's place. But rarely Carlisle is gone, disappeared like this.

He came in a moment later, clicking the home phone off with a blank face. He looked up and suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. I raised an eyebrow and Rose voiced all of our thoughts.

"Is the man okay?"

"Yes. The hospital just called me; that was them. He must've fumbled with his gun and hurt himself accidentally. We saved him; he had lost a lot of blood and if he was out there any longer, bleeding that badly, he would've died," Carlisle said.

I rubbed the towel through my hair, trying to dry off. The news was almost unimportant to me; I was watching Shay's reaction completely. Her body had stiffened when Carlisle first started to speak, afraid of a bad outcome but relaxed immediately as the good news came. I weaved an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, despite the others around us.

Carlisle continued, smiling a bit brighter (I think it was because I did just do that). "They said he was asking for us. He just got out of surgery and will be getting better so they said we could visit him tomorrow if we're quiet and peaceful."

"Well, there goes Emmett. It's okay buddy, there'll be other half-dead guys you can save later on," I teased to him, smirking. He only laughed and I started to get worried. Still no teasing jokes or snide remarks from him... yet.

"We should tell Edward and Bella; perhaps they would want to bring Nessie along with them?" Esme offered, taking the phone from Carlisle and leaving the room, her voice quiet as Bella answered the phone.

"We probably should take showers; we're covered in mud and grass," I said, picking up a drying flake and twirling it between my fingers.

"Upstairs shower!" Alice claimed, racing up the stairs at lightning speed, smiling like an evil little fairy.

"That's not fair!" Shay called and all we heard was Alice's twinkling bell laughter.

"Where am I supposed to take a shower?" she asked, turning to all of us. I gulped and nervously gestured to my basement door. My old stutter came back.

"T-there's a shower downstairs, near my bedroom," I said, shrugging and trying to act all cool at about. Shay smirked but headed downstairs, her hips swaying and her face all luscious and beautiful…

"Whoa, there lover boy, don't get too excited! You're taking a shower outside!" Emmett said, slapping my back with all his might. It vibrated down my back and I spun around, snarling at him as he boomed his laugh to the living. Rose rolled her eyes, following after him.

"Our family: the Crazy Cullens," I said with an angry huff and Jasper laughed. I headed downstairs to the living room down there. I sat down on my little towel and decided I would find out why Jasper and Emmett played video games so much.

The next day, without much complaining, Alice dressed most of us. Shay and I did our best to look nice but also from this century, so of course there was bickering between us before finally, Rosalie had enough of it and broke it up. So I stood here, in the hospital, in a button down, pure black, long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above my elbows and Shay wore a simple t-shirt and a nice pair of pants.

Oops. Edward glanced at me, his eyes menacingly glaring. Being one of the taller guys, I stuck my tongue out at him and he curled his lip, sneering playfully at my challenge. No one noticed then until Shayla smacked me on the chest, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I mouthed and then glared at Edward. It was dead silence between us as we climbed up the stairs.

It was only Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Shay and I that came. It was understandable for the rest (though I was still the newborn, but I wanted to be there for Shay). Esme held onto to Carlisle appropriately but I could see the tension in her eyes. Bella convinced us it would not be a good idea for her to come so she, Nessie and Jacob stayed back at the house with the rest of the gang.

We arrived at the room, the silence making me wonder if we would ever speak again…

"That's just because you talk too much," Edward hissed too low for any human to hear.

"Hey, at least I didn't stalk my girlfriend," I sneered back at him. A small hint of fury flared in his eyes but I gave him a smile and immediately any of those feelings were gone.

Lately, since I had been with Shay, Edward and I had gotten better. Maybe she's the connection between us that keeps us brothers. Who knows? I surely don't.

The scent of needles, sickness, and dread washed over me. No vampire would ever become this desperate to drink from here. But I was full, so were the rest of them. Shay clung to my hand, squeezing it so tightly even with my very inhuman strength; she could easily break it if she put any more pressure into her hands. We stared at the broken man and I wondered – why did he want us?

The young nurse glanced at all of us, eying me the most. Then Shay's lip twitched ever so slightly and the nurse seemed to pale.

"Please try to keep him calm, thank you." And she sped out of the room like we were going to eat her or something.

"Can you stop it with the puns?" Ed hissed. I shrugged. It was his fault for focusing in on me. He shook his head, rolling his eyes for dramatic affect.

Carlisle spoke with the man and through a long conversation, he thanked Carlisle for taking him to the hospital and how he would've died if it hadn't been for him. Though the man looked half-blind, he started to beckon at Shay to come closer. She stiffened in front of me; her hand moved up to my wrist and held on for dear life.

"Go," I whispered in her ear, using slight seduction as I breathed on her neck. I knew she loved that. She glared at me before moving closer; once again, her hand fell into mine and I gave it a strong grip, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

I didn't listen to most of the conversation. I felt it would be rude, actually. So I drifted off into a world of my own, searching through dusty memories and thoughts. I escaped into my own… then I came back, something catching my ear.

"Dear, you're so young… and beautiful. Just… just like my daughter." He coughed. Carlisle frowned, worry sketching on his face.

"Really?" Shay whispered, curiosity peaking in her voice. The man nodded.

"Yes… she had the same rebellious air…that you do. And pretty hair as you do…she died from a…" He coughs again, his chest vibrating from the sickening strength.

Already, I could feel my throat burning. This was too much for me. I knew hospitals were a bad idea for me, even me who I thought wouldn't be desperate enough to kill one of these innocent creatures… no, they're humans. Humans not prey.

"If I hadn't gone and saw you… I think… I think I would be in heaven right… now. My daughter…told me to live a long…and healthy life. And I promised her that. I… promised her." A few tears rolled down his face.

If I actually had a heart, I would be tearing up like how Esme was and how Shay may appear to be. But I was truly soulless, I was truly cold-blooded and disgustingly unfeeling in the mind; I had killed too many people in the year and a half previous to when I met the Cullens. But it touched me, someway, somehow.

"Thank you dear," he ended, unable to say anymore.

"It's best if we go now, Kyle, Shayla, Edward," Carlisle spoke in a very soft voice. The nurse came in, practically repeating what Carlisle just said. We filed out, silent and our thoughts heavy.

Shayla seemed unusually silent as we headed outside. I took a huge breath, not trying to hide the slightly difficulty I had in there. She glanced at me, concern in her eyes. But I smiled and pulled her close.

"I told you weren't a monster," I whispered in her ear, breathing on her skin.

And she thought she didn't believe me. She didn't try to break the hold I had on her as we climbed into the car.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

We climbed into the backseat of the Mercedes as Edward got into his car, while rolling his eyes at us and our thoughts. Kyle and I clutched each others hands as I leant into his shoulder while he was splayed across the backseat. Esme kept her eyes off us but in the rear-vision mirror, I could see her fond smile spread across he beautiful face. She approved of our relationship and she was truly happy for us. The same went for everyone else in the family. Seeing as how they had been around Kyle for far longer then I, they knew him well, perhaps even more so then me. Not that it bothered me at all. Kyle and I… We had eternity to spend together after all.

We were going around a bend when it started to rain. Instinctively, I snuggled into Kyle's chest and he wrapped his stone arms around me, before he bent his head to kiss me, just beneath my ear. And then he kept kissing my cheek, before he landed a kiss on the corner of my mouth, and I turned and I caught his lips with mine, catching him by surprise. His eyes showed this but then they relaxed as we melted into the kiss we shared. It wasn't at all inappropriate or wrong but it was passionate in its very own way. This kiss… it showed people that we were one together, that nothing mattered, just me and him…

Just me and my Kyle. It was just like the imprinting thing of the shapeshifters, that our mates were ours and if anyone took them or hurt them in any way… It would be a fight to the death. I know I would if anyone, werewolf, vampire or human, tried to hurt or take Kyle away from me... I would kill them.

But then Carlisle cleared his throat and we broke apart, having forgotten that we were not quite alone, and grinned guiltily at one another. Kyle's grin formed into a cocky smirk as he pushed me to sit up, before he wrapped an innocent arm around my shoulders before we (finally) pulled up at the house. Judging by the scents, I'd say that the whole family was in.

Carlisle and Esme stepped in first before Kyle and I did. The front room was empty so I yelled out, "We're home!" to whoever may have been listening or really cared.

Emmet's booming laughter rang down the stairwell as he stuck his head over the railing to grin down at us. "Hey, lovebirds! We're all going to play the PlayStation 3 in me and Rose's room. Do you two wanna play as well?"

"You bet!" I called up enthusiastically before I turned to Kyle who was looking a bit bemused. "C'mon!" I seized his hands before I tugged him up the stairs, two at a time before we went into Emmett and Rosalie's room. That's when I realised that Kyle and I were the only one's who didn't share a room. It didn't feel… right. But, meh, I shook the thought out of my head and stored it into the 'Deal with it later' part of my mind.

Emmett's room was divided into 'His and Her' halves. Rosalie's was clearly the side with the mirrors, covers on the bed and, of course, the huge closet, along with the other 'girly' stuff she put around the room.

On the other hand, Emmett's side was pretty much _Guy-Zone, USA. _A wide couch sat in front of the huge cabinet holding gaming systems and a flat screen while there were some weights in the corner, half of them broken. We just needed a bar fridge and a pool table to complete the scene of a really awesome bachelor pad. But there was a small problem. One, Emmett wasn't into pool, and two, I seriously doubted that he wanted to store grizzly blood in the bar fridge to drink later.

There was no difference in the colours of the walls or floors of the room, but you just knew when you went from one side to the other, partly aided by the huge king-sized bed dividing the room into two.

My brother Emmett was on the couch, wireless controller in one hand, the other was holding Rosalie's as they sat on the couch. He leant in to kiss her neck before she murmured something, so low that not even my ears heard it. But Emmett's huge grin nearly told me what it was but he wiped it off as soon as we breezed into beside them.

"_Band Hero_?" he suggested, waving the drum sticks of the game around that were used to play the drums (duh). The game was like a real band, with a microphone, drum kit, and guitar, which was perfect for me. So I grinned and nodded. He threw the sticks and I caught them, before he started up the game.

We played for hours, swapping around occasionally the instruments and the microphone. We laughed, we (nearly) cried, we yelled out to each other as we did our best to rock the house down. Even Kyle had a go on the drums and was surprisingly good at it.

It started to get dark by the time we called it quits. Rosalie promptly shooed us out before she slammed the door, but I caught a glimpse of Emmett tackling Rosalie to the bed.

So did Kyle. "Eww," we both groaned in unison before I stifled my laughter.

Kyle tilted his head to the side, in a ridiculously cute gesture. "Where to now?" he asked, before he took my hand in his, and lifted it to his lips to press a kiss against the palm. I smiled a sweet smile at him before he leant forward to kiss my forehead, and then nuzzled my hair while purring contently like a spoilt kitten.

"Let's go hang out in your room," he then suggested.

"Okay," I agreed before he gave me back my hand and followed me to my room.

I made a beeline towards my CD player, on a shelf nestled above piles of CDs in a corner, to flick through and decide on one. But I couldn't so I plucked my iPod off the desk and put it into the slot on the top and settled it on Shuffle mode. I flicked the remote at Kyle. "You pick," I called over my shoulder while I adjusted the volume.

He stopped on a Paramore Song, _Decode, _a personal favourite of mine. While it, the iPod, started to play along the playlist I organised which started with this particular song, Kyle pulled me to his lap on the bed before he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

Nothing else mattered now for it was Kyle and I. And nothing… _nothing_ could change that.


	16. Chapter 15: A Heartfelt Message

**Chapter 15: A Heartfelt Message**

**Kyle's POV**

We goofed off the rest of the time, listened to CDs and tried to sing our worst (make the whole house hate us) and then our best. At that certain time, I heard something drop because someone must've stopped to listen and have the dish slip out of their hands but had made no effort to catch it. Our voices mingled and danced together; a perfect melody. Then of course, we made parodies of songs and annoyed the hell out of everyone. Shayla and I even got a stern talking to by Esme when she walked past and heard us singing some songs with some very choice words in it.

It was fun. Something I haven't had in a long time. The sun set and the night, we spent introducing movies to the family. We forced them to watch the girl's romance pile and I made everyone watch the best action and gore movies I could fine. Edward and I argued about which was the best, between actors, gore affects and whatnot. Then Emmett and I whined about the romance movies until we were both smacked in the arms (quite hard, if I may add) at the same time and pouted but watched the movies with our mouths zipped shut.

Shayla even introduced one of her all-time favourite movies: _Mean Girls_, a chick-flick/ comedy about a bunch of high school girls who like to bitch about other girls with a special 'Burn Book'. This particular movie was rather good and was hilariously funny at times. The others had seen it before, but still watched it, amusement dancing in their eyes, and they laughed occasionally. I couldn't take my eyes off Shay as she nearly cracked herself laughing at some of the lines said, before she said them herself, somehow making them funnier. "'You go Glen Coco!'" she called one time, making Bella and Alice giggle with glee at their youngest sister's (young in human terns) pleasure. I even chuckled, before Shayla smacked me in the arm yet again and told me to "Pipe down, because this bit is funny!" I kept my mouth shut then, but my lips were pressed into a smile, straining to keep me from laughing along with Shay.

When the sun rose, I finally realized Edward and Bella had already went home with Nessie, Jacob was at his own house and now the rest of us just lounging around the house, bored out of our heads – except Alice. God knows what Alice is doing, and I, in particular, didn't really want to know either.

"Jasper, what is Alice doing?" I asked, turning to look at him. He shrugged, glancing at the TV as Emmett once again tried to break a record on some game. Rarely was the news on unless something important was happening.

"That's helpful," I muttered, glancing nervously at the stairs. Alice had pulled Shay up there too and they've been stuck in a bedroom for a while… I wondered what they were planning. Suddenly, the pixie look-alike danced down the stairs and Shay followed quickly after. I guessed her words before they were out of her mouth.

"We're going on a big shopping trip," she said with a grin. Of course, every male creature in the room looked at one another.

I knew I wasn't going to be stuck in a mall all day, with a bunch of humans, particularly girls, fighting over shoes, clothes or whatever… I glanced at Shay with raised eyebrows and she grinned, glancing at Alice.

"And let me guess," I started, "females only?" I hoped. Oh, I hoped for that so bad!

Alice smirked and answered, "Don't worry Kyle; you don't have to come if you don't want too. Actually, I was hoping it would be an all girls outing."

I shrugged, figuring I better stop talking or somehow I will end up coming along. It's had happened before. I glanced as Esme and Rose smiled; of course, this is what everyone need. Something to get the wounded man out of their head; something to make them feel normal. I glanced at Shay again and then back at Alice. Soon they were piling into Alice's bumblebee yellow Porsche, chatting away excited on where to go. I pulled Shay aside, while everyone sauntered out into the garage and I knew what I wanted to talk about with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head at her. She shrugged and then gave a smile.

"I'll be alright. Okay? There's nothing to worry about, Kyle," she said back with an eye roll. Despite the worry in my head, I had to smile.

"You sound just like Edward," she joked, smiling. I chuckled. Yes, Bella told me some time ago about how Edward worried over her like her mother; but they were perfect for each other. They only wanted what's best for the other.

"Thanks," I retorted sarcastically. She laughed and I leaned against the wall staring at her. She sighed, knowing that I wasn't convinced of her answer and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm just fine, Kyle, really!" she said impatiently. I sighed and kissed her lips lightly. It was supposed to be just a 'See you soon' kiss but as soon as our lips met, the fire grew. I didn't want her to leave; my chest felt like it was concaving in at the mere thought! She was my sun, my moon, my universe; I orbited around her. I needed Shayla.

My arms quickly made a protective embrace around her waist, pulling her close. Her taste was so cool but so… Shayla. I could almost say I tasted her personality; the kick of her temper and sarcasm, the energetic twist of her happiness and undying liveliness, the coolness of her love and passion… I could taste everything of Shay.

"Shayla! Let's go!" Alice's voice chimed in and the moment was broken. Shay sighed unhappily as I pushed her off, smirking. I was the newborn and I was pushing her away! The thought amused me.

"Have fun," I murmured, kissing her weak spot and she gave a quiet goodbye of some sort. I chuckled and pushed her away, though every fibre of my being was screaming to pull her back. She gave a self-conscious wave goodbye and went to slide into the back seat with Rose. But then she turned and darted back to me, where she reached up and kissed me. Her lips tugged at my own, to which they eagerly responded to by allowing hers to caress mine. Her arms were wrapped around my neck again while mine searched for her waist. We were then interrupted, however, by Rose, who gave a threat of, err, 'Tearing our lips off'. I laughed it off, used to Rose's threats towards me that often mentioned the separating of my limbs from my body (not that she ever went through with them), but Shayla hissed at her sister, before she climbed in the car to further growl at her sisters.

But apparently all was forgiven as there was a bundle of laughter from the girls as the almost silent car slid out of the garage and spun around, then zoomed off. Carlisle turned in and I smelled him.

"Hello, Edward," he greeted and I heard Edward say they were going to pick up Bella and Nessie from their home – That means they're going way far away. My mind sank into a deeper pit of missing Shay already.

I stood where I was until I didn't hear the purr of the Porsche and with a sigh, headed indoors. For the time being, the dark cloud above my head was booming thunder and crackling lightning. I didn't talk to ether of the guys; Carlisle and Edward talking about Nessie, her growth spurts and so on; Jasper and Emmett had just gotten a bundle of new games and were gambling on who was going to win.

I sat there, in the loveseat, alone. I scowled angrily, picking at my jeans' fabric until I accidentally ripped a hole. Oops. I turned my attention to my sleeve; to make it simple, I spent at least a good hour finding each little hole in my clothing. It was the most painful, boring thing that I've ever done but my mind felt too numb to be able to focus on anything else. Then I was pelted by a pillow. Guess who did that?

"Real mature Emmett," I growled, looking up from my left sleeve. I had unrolled the sleeves from my elbows and was working on those. The bulk snickered and Jasper looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You're wasting time – come and play so Jazz and I can gang up on you and then kick your ass to oblivion," Emmett joked. I knew he hated how I got like this; everyone did. I think I suffered from mild depression as a human and it carried onto my vampire form. I think Jasper mentioned that Shayla once did as well, but got over it slightly… Thinking about her just made me sink deeper into the dark pit of gloominess.

He should have known the only thing that was going to make me brighten up was God knows where, shopping to death with her mother, sisters and niece. I needed Shayla. I secretly hoped she was missing me as much as I was missing her.

"Thanks but no thanks Emmett," I muttered, getting up. I'll sit and wallow in my bedroom; at least then Jasper won't have to struggle against my emotions. He gave me a sympathetic look and sent a small wave of happiness though he knew it would do little. It barely did anything.

Okay, I may be a bit clingy to Shay but in my defence, I think I deserve it. Everyone I had met in my past life had let down me all the time, one way or another. I couldn't trust people but yet, each person I got close too, I poured myself into and hoped for the best, but already knew the worst was going to happen.

"Fine! So be sad in your room but when you're cutting yourself with your fangs, don't come crying to us!" I knew he was joking, seeing as how we didn't really have fangs. I cracked a weak smile as I opened the door to the basement. "Or you could call her! And leave a heartfelt message on how much you miss her! Huh? How about that?"

I stopped in mid-stride down the stairs and looked up from where I was. I went back up and stuck my head around the corner. I would see the room from here and stared at all of them. Edward grinned, chuckling to his own amusement. Jasper was staring at Emmett like he was suddenly insane and Carlisle was looking at me, no emotion displayed at all. I could read his face: that's a good idea. I scowled; Emmett came up with an idea before me and I was supposed to be the creative male.

"Fine, fine," I muttered, trudging back downstairs. I holed myself in my room and started to eat through my CDs. I had to find the right song; one that I could sing. I hadn't written a song since I was fourteen and I knew inspiration came from the bands I surrounded myself with.

It wouldn't be perfect for our species, since many contain about beating hearts and things like that, but Shay would get. Shay would understand it. I was practically destroying my shelves as I yanked off CDs and looked through lyrics, listening to songs. With the CDs that were off their shelves, I made towering stacks. I caught a few towers as they were starting to fall down and made them into tinier stacks.

The perfect song, the perfect song… too fast, too slow… not right topic… damn, I already listened to this one! It took some time but I found one. And it was my first choice too- the very first song I listened too (how ironic). This song was perfect; I played it three times till I had the lyrics memorized and the main guitar lead understood. I could break down songs very easily and it helps with having inhuman hearing. I also cheated, booted up my laptop and watched YouTube videos till I was sick of them. It had been at least two hours now since they left.

Her cell phone may not be on. "Good," I murmured to myself, tuning my acoustic guitar in my computer chair, "at least I won't embarrass myself." Then again, she would hear it. Oh well, stop worrying Kyle! Go with the flow, just don't fight the tide…let yourself go under.

I leapt back upstairs, my guitar safely packed in its travelling case.

"Where ya going?" Emmett called, peeking over the couch like a five year old. I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts.

"Away for a bit," I said. My voice even seemed happy; I was practically purring with glee.

"Good luck – don't screw up!" Jasper called and Emmett's laughter rattled the house as I took off into the forest.

I held my cell phone out in front of me and wandered around like a lost hiker until where I realized I was. The waterfall. Our waterfall. I grinned, remembering the lustful kiss we shared here. The memories were filling me with joy; I was out of the pit. I was standing in the light.

I sat down on the rock and crossed my legs, unpacking my guitar. Making sure I did the song right, I played it and since I had photographic memory, I knew I was playing it exactly how it was suppose to be (according to many, many re-runs of the same YouTube video and chord sheets on the internet). I laughed, despite my earlier mood.

Suddenly, time seemed to be working with me. My mood swings were going the way I wanted too. I was getting what I wanted. Next came the hard part. My cell phone, resting peacefully on my knee and I saw a glint of my reflection in the screen. I sighed and held down the speed dial number Shay's phone was on and, when it started ringing, I changed it to speaker phone. I shifted uncomfortable as I heard her voicemail go through. At least that was okay; but sadness crept into my head a tad as I realized she wasn't going to hear this live, if you could say that.

Oh well. I wasn't sure if I heard the beep or not. I started to pluck the song on the guitar, the song's drum, other guitar and bass guitar drifted into my head. The words developed in my throat and I started to sing.

_So far away from where you are,  
These miles have torn us worlds apart,  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you _

_So far away from where you are,  
I'm standing underneath the stars,  
And I wish you were here _

_I miss the years that were erased,_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face,  
I miss all the little things,  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me,  
Yeah I miss you,  
And I wish you were here _

_I feel the beating of your heart,  
I see the shadows of your face,  
Just know that wherever you are,  
Yeah I miss you,  
And I wish you were here_

I miss the years that were erased,  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face,  
I miss all the little things,  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me,  
Yeah I miss you,  
And I wish you were here

So far away from where you are,  
These miles have torn us worlds apart,  
And I miss you, yeah I miss you,  
And I wish you were here

I strummed the last few notes, gradually falling away from my head. I landed softly on the ground and I was the real Kyle, the one holding the guitar and not her hand, the one sitting on the rock alone and not in the grass with her next to me.

The song, "From Where You Are" (by Lifehouse) was perfect. It said my feelings, it sounded like my emotions and I hoped when she heard this she would picture my face.

"I miss you, Shayla. I wish you were here; my little sunshine in my darkness. You're my little reason for the smiles on my face. You're the reason that I still live, even with an undead heart. I miss you, Shay…" I let my voice drift off.

Suddenly, there was murmuring on the other line. I froze, realizing something. The noise that let you know that your time limit for a voicemail is over never went off.

"Kyle…" My name was choked out, sounding like someone was almost crying. I didn't breathe; I didn't dare to move a muscle. I didn't dare do anything…

"That-that was beautiful." Her voice washed over me. I let out a deep sigh and then smiled.

"I love you Shay." Oh, how this moment would have been perfect for a kiss!

"I love you too Kyle," she answered softly. I could almost see the smile spreading over her face; I could almost here it in her voice.

Suddenly, there was a chiming laughter in the background. I shook my head slowly, ignoring Alice's eavesdropping. I didn't care; my little bubble right now couldn't be broken. My little bubble consisted of only Shayla and me.

"When are you coming home?" I could hear the desperation to feel her lips, to touch her hand, and to bask in her presence in my voice, so there wad no doubt in my head that she could hear it too.

"It better be soon. Because if I see another eight inched heel, I swear to God, I'm going to kill someone!" She growled this and I chuckled. "Alice has just about worn out Nessie to the point she's falling asleep in Bella's arms!"

We laughed together and she sighed. "I miss you too," she whispered. I hummed the song to her again before she started to speak, and I merely lowered my voice.

"I better get going. Alice is just about ready to tear my phone away and break it into a million pieces. I love you." Her words started to tumble out of her mouth quickly and I knew Alice must've been hovering near her.

"Me too," I said with a chuckle and then after goodbyes, the other line went dead. For a moment, I waited. For what? I wasn't sure; I just waited. I waited to hear her voice joking around and we could talk for the whole time she would be gone. But nothing. Was she feeling the same?

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I opened it. I didn't bother to check my ID; only family and the Denali's had my phone number and a few other vampire friends.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kyle, better come back. Turns out, Carlisle is having a co-worker coming over."

I arched an eyebrow. "What? For dinner? Does he want the pluming to go bad?" I was not spending one night with a human only to be puking up for the next day.

Edward chuckled on the other line. "We'll have napkins." Oh yes, hide your food in your napkin so quickly, the human won't notice; yes, we've used that one countless of times. "I've already called Alice and so they're heading back already but are stopping to hunt first."

Oh god, Eddie boy, you're a lifesaver! I smiled at my thoughts and said, "All right. I'm going hunting for a moment. I'll be back." He said goodbye and we ended the conversation. I started to track some game, humming the song and murmuring the lyrics to the forest.

**

* * *

**

Shayla's POV

"Alice! Enough with the clothes already! Let's just go!" I hissed at my sister, as she darted into the change-rooms with yet another armful of garments. I spied a floor-length evening gown among them. I shook my head at this. Would Alice ever find something decent to wear? Something that people in a small town in Forks would consider normal?

The answer was no, no she couldn't. She needed the best and though I didn't hold that against her, it was just the amount of clothes she needed was insane. And I hated carrying the bags full of _her_ clothes to the car, while mine were buried underneath piles and piles of boxes that either contained shoes or jewellery. Because a girl's gotta have shoes, even I, the shopping novice knew that.

"This is the last lot, I promise!" she called back. Or, rather she meant, 'This is the last lot before I find something more expensive and better.'

I threw myself into the chair beside the change room, to glare rathe menacingly at the curtain where Alice was hiding behind, before I began to fiddle with my charm bracelet that hung off my left wrist.

The bracelet was indeed very special to me. I had first received as an early Christmas present from Carlisle, after I helped defend the family from a pack of nomads, bent on killing the males and taking what was left of us girls. Afterwards, he gave me the bracelet which had the Cullen crest on it. I had felt truly happy, happy that I finally found a place where I could belong.

Over the years I had added more to it. Petey had given me a crystal heart, to symbolise our love but, ironically, I had accidently caused a giant crack to go down the centre of it, keeping it intact, but only just.

I got a tiny brass lioness from Emmett one Christmas, to which he said, 'Perfectly mirrored my personality.' That same Christmas I got a silver horse from Rose, as homage to my talent at horse-riding. Yes, I could ride a horse. I wasn't tempted to bite them at all. The smell didn't give out the impression that they were delectable, but they didn't bad smell at all; just not exactly edible. They also usually skitzed up once they detected my scent, but I could calm them down, just like I could to all animals. It wasn't useful when hunting however, because I usually killed them before they could have a heart attack or fight back.

The last charm on my bracelet was a gift from Jacob, for my latest birthday. A tiny wooden motorbike, carved from a deep-red wood, nearly exactly the same colour as his skin. He knew that he needed to get a gift for me; like some of the others did, but only after Bella encouraged him did he get the idea. It was very beautiful and he was rather pleased with himself. Jacob might not have liked vampires that much but he truly did care about us.

Finally, and luckily for her, Alice came prancing out, the clothes folded up in her arms and ready to be paid for. "Let's go!" she cried enthusiastically. "We will need to stop and hunt before getting home."

Earlier, Alice had received a vision of a human, one of Carlisle's colleagues, Doctor Stone, dropping in for a visit. He wasn't very well-liked around town, due to his arrogant and downright obnoxious nature. He was a rich snob and when I first met him and his daughter, Olivia (who made Leah seem like a kind, caring, and sweet girl when the two were set in comparison on a 'bitch scale'), she had treated me like dirt. I was acting like I was seventeen at the time, due to being a senior who was a year younger then the rest, and she was a bit older. She made Lauren look tame actually. She bitched, lied, cheated and even stole Talia Jones boyfriend. She acted like a total slut and bitch but was still the apple of her Dad's eyes, the centre of his universe. She was 'Daddy's Little Angel'.

Long story short, I hated her guts.

Poor Carlisle, he had to put up with her father for far longer then I had to put up with Olivia. He liked to whinge and complained about pretty much everything, like how his sports car wasn't fast enough, or how his house wasn't big enough. Why he moved to Forks, I don't know, but he was divorced – Not too surprising in my book. He liked to stick his fat, ugly nose in other peoples business, like ours. He was most curious about us but was fairly intimidated by the lot of us.

He was nosy and competitive as well and always encouraged Olivia to beat us in all things – the best grades, the fastest car, the most fashionable clothing… He had seen our house a few times and was renovating his to match it exactly. Until Esme let it slip ours was a unique design hundred of years old and he started to change the house so it was entirely different. And then Emmett and I egged his house and paintballed his car, which was really fun until Carlisle, Esme _and _Rosalie yelled at us. We were grounded for a month – no Xbox, Wii, Playstation or any other video games. It was a cruel punishment and it gave Jasper a chance to beat my record on _Call of Duty_ and _Halo._

We went straight to the checkout where Alice and Rosalie had both spent hundreds of dollars each, while Esme and Bella only ranked into the eighty and nineties zone. I had bought some new jeans, shirts, hoodies and shoes, along with new CDs, video game and books. My total (less then Rose and Alice's, but more then Bella and Esme's) was covered by my infinite store of cash on my credit card, which would be paid off by Carlisle soon. He didn't mind. He created this family and he said he felt oddly happy whenever he paid off our debts. He truly loved us. And we loved him back. He was our father, after all.

After heading to the car, I sat in the back of the canary-yellow Porsche with Esme, Bella and Nessie, who crawled off Esme's lap to reach out for a cuddle from me. Smiling, I happily obliged and cradled to toddle-sized Nessie to my chest to give her a long hug. She was getting tired and thirsty, as she showed me a mental image of her running after a mob of deer, Edward and Bella at her heels.

"We will hunt soon, Nessie, I promise," I told her, before I passed her back to Bella, who began to murmur softly to my niece. Ever since Renesmee came along, certain mothering instincts have been coming out more and more. Besides Edward, Rosalie, and Jacob, Bella knew she could count on me to babysit. She knew I loved her and knew there was no danger of me losing control, even though I still suffered a terrible weakness to the tempting call of sweet, creamy human blood. That was why Esme always helped me with taking care of Nessie, to prevent _anything_ from happening. As I thought this, the venom level rose dangerously high in my mouth and I gulped it down, and increasing the burning sensation in my pale throat. The fire raged, and as my fangs began to become covered with the bitter toxin.

But then Alice pulled the car over, and I realised we were near home. I hadn't even noticed us driving home at twice the legal speed. But Alice had perfect knowledge of the time limit we had, so she knew how fast to drive. I wrenched open the door to dart off into the woods but Alice's hand caught my wrist.

"Half-an-hour, that's all we have Shayla, meet us back here then. The human will come at six pm, and it'll be dark." I nodded numbly and ran off but her voice carried after me like a leaf blowing in a hurricane. "The faster you hunt, the quicker you can hurry back to Kyle!"

Her words were like pure relief to me for at the sound of my mate's name, and my senses went into overdrive. Kyle… he was the man who loved me for who I was, and didn't care about all the times I have screwed up or failed my family. Yes he was a man; a mere boy couldn't love me, a stupid sixteen-year-old, who constantly fell in and out of love. He was the sun of my universe, the reason my dead heart skipped a beat when he kissed me, the brightest star of my galaxy… words failed me. He was an angel, my saint, my saviour. Even before I realised I loved him, he had been my knight in shining amour. When he left, he took the light away, like he was a bright meteorite that had just shot across my dark sky. When he returned, it felt like he was bring back the light, so I could see again, to see my best friend, my boyfriend and mate all rolled into one: Kyle.

Every footstep I ran, barefoot and on my legs, keep making the same name appear in my mind: Kyle. It was like by sub-conscious was reminding me to hurry, because he was waiting; to hold me, to kiss me, to _love _me. The trees whispered his name as the breeze passed through their almost-stilled branches, the brook babbled his name as I leapt over it; and my lips whispered it when I tackled the unsuspecting moose to the ground, it's huge antlers clutched in my hands (it must have been very old), my legs wrapped around it's neck, strangling it, and my lips at it's neck, inserting toxic poison into it's bloodstream while I drained it of the precious, warm essence. My throat burned widely before the blood reached it, as I began to crave the blood I desperately needed

My throat was now nearly fire-free; one more animal should do it. I dumped the body of the moose behind some boulders, where I located some mountain lion tracks. I kneeled down on one knee, sniffed at them to get a scent trail, before I set off at my hunting run to follow them. The cat had taken refugee in a cave, perhaps to have a peaceful snooze and to protect itself from the drizzle that had started to fall earlier, and wasn't happy by my appearance. It shrieked like a banshee and snarled madly at me when my almost-silent footsteps were detected by the feline's keen ears. It went against its instincts and attacked, but I managed to knock it down and was about to drain it when I heard… something.

A soft mewing sound. I stopped short, halting the thrashing lioness in my iron grip before the noise came again. I looked deep into the gloomy cave to spot five kittens, their tan bodies covered in a liquid as a result of just being born, twisting and turning near a large rock. They had almost no teeth, closed ears as well as eyes, and were tiny, squirming bundles of fur. They were rather cute as well. They called again, whimpering softly for what I realised I was holding, their mother.

The mountain lion wasn't sleeping. She had given birth and must have been resting when I came in. She had acted, not against her instinct as I have first concluded, but rather on it, doing what mother's should do: protect their children. Her kittens were in danger and she had tried to eliminate the threat.

I released the she-cat from my stone hold and she immediately set herself over her kittens, in a protective stance. She hissed, a warning I understood. _Leave, now! Leave my kits be… _I nodded, stupid as she couldn't understand my gesture, and I then curled my lips back, to growl a response. _They will be safe, cat. No harm will come to them. _The lioness seemed happy by my answer and laid down on her side, as the newborn kittens crawled forward slowly to suckle at her teats. The cat growled once again, making me realise I had over-stayed my welcome at this wondrous sight of nature.

I scampered out of the cave and then started to run at my full speed through the forest back to the car, using my intense sense of smell to find it. I was the first back, but Alice and the rest wouldn't be too far behind. I still had ten minutes to spare.

I was right. Rosalie jogged into the clearing, her eyes a shimmering gold. Behind her came Esme and Bella, Nessie fast asleep on her back in a piggyback position. I cocked an eyebrow up at this. "She was just catching her third deer before she fell asleep and had to get Bella to finish the job," Esme explained while she handed her granddaughter to Bella, who cradled her in her arms. "Alice is running back now."

Right on cue, Alice burst in, bounding cheerfully. "Okay, let's go!" She ushered us into the car quickly but shook her head at me. "Geez, Shay," she complained. "Can you not wreck your clothes when you hunt? You're almost as bad as Emmett and Kyle."

I looked down at my black _Paramore _concert t-shirt. It was caked in mud, and had rips all through it, from me tackling the moose into the earth. I had ran through deep mud, so I had most up my arms, nearly to my elbows, as well as shin high on my legs. It was drying past and as I tried to wipe it off, chunks fell off onto the floor of the Porsche. Alice didn't say anything, but pursed her lips into a tight line. I immediately made the decision to clean this car top to bottom, and her lips relaxed, and soon enough, she was smiling again. But I kept brushing the mud off until all that remained of it were smudges across my cheeks and marks across my limbs.

And then, we were home. Alice pulled into the garage and I was already nearly bouncing out of my seat. "Let's hurry and leave our stuff in the car," Rosalie suggested, cocking a questioning look at my almost random hyper-ness, before all of began to walk quickly towards the house.

The back door clanged open and there, there stood Kyle. He had gotten changed into a nice, white, long-sleeved button-down shirt while he wore a dark pair of jeans with natural holes in them. He was barefoot, as most of us did around the house, and he looked rather… hot. His hair was hanging over his face, just as it naturally did, but it didn't hide the loving smile that spread across it.

He walked to meet me. We didn't run towards each other, like a couple would do in the movie, we just… walked. I stopped when he reached me, and couldn't stop the wide grin spreading across my face.

"Hey," he greeted simply, still smiling. He then caught sight of the dirt across my limbs and face and let out a small chuckle "What happened to you?"

I took his hand in mine as we began to walk back up to the house while I explained what had happened to me. "As Edward might have told you, we stopped to hunt. And it rained. So, um, I got a little dirty." As soon as I said that, I regretted how wrong it had sounded. Emmett laughed loudly from in the house but Kyle was oblivious to it.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he teased, causing me to smack him the chest with my free hand. He laughed and stepped in front of me then; we had reached the porch. From the safety of hiding behind the rails on the grass in front, no one could see us clearly through the glass door.

His arms wrapped protectively around me. "I missed you so much, Shayla," he whispered, as he bent down to brush his lips against my forehead. "Emmett got sick of me being depressed after a while so he gave me the idea to call you and sing."

I tilted my chin up at him, almost inviting him to kiss me. "I missed you too, Kyle. And the song… it was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, ever. I was a bit confused at first but your voice, it just dragged me in and made me realise how much I wanted to be with you. It also made me want to kiss you."

He chuckled then, causing to vibrations to rumble through me as I leant against his chest, my hands wrapped around his waist. "We can make up for lost time," he answered, flirting rather shamelessly with me. I laughed, before I tilted my face up to his and licked my lips, just begging him to give me just one, tiny kiss. He beamed down at me before he leant down, and moulded his lips onto mine.

My hands gripped his shirt as he furiously kissed me. His hands slowly went up and held my neck gently, not forcing, just guiding my lips to stay on his. Lust flooded my body, going right from the tips of my fingers, down to my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him fully kiss me, as his tongue explored my mouth. Usually I hated getting kissed, like as people say these days, 'Hooking up', especially in a public place and around my family, but with Kyle, it felt right. He was my mate; why should I deny him on this pleasure?

But when the back door slammed unexpectedly, we jumped and separated ourselves, only for Kyle to suddenly wrap his arm around my waist and tugged me to his side, grinning foolishly, before Jasper leant over the railing to talk to us. "Hey, love-birds get inside. The human will be here at any moment." He glanced at us, where we now felt rather embarrassed. "Carlisle says to get upstairs and to be quiet. We're going to do this as quickly as possible, got it?" We both nodded before we darted inside.

I headed to the staircase and went to run up it after Kyle, but stopped as the doorbell rang. I could hear Esme setting the table for the dinner Carlisle and Edward had whipped up in less then three-quarters of an hour, and I could hear Edward taking Nessie and Bella home while Alice, Rosalie and Emmett got ready for their 'dinner'. The dinner smelled like homemade pizza which, I guessed, it was. Carlisle hurried to the doorbell and opened it, as the doorbell rang out impatiently again. I leant on the banister to eavesdrop on the conversation that was about to take place below.

"Doctor Stone," he greeted my man at the door. "This is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly like this Doctor Cullen," Doctor Stone said in his gruff voice, just as Carlisle invited him in. There some footsteps, too loud to be Dad's, but they stopped as the visitor turned to talk to him. "But I heard you had the research papers for the cancer kid, Tony Refolds I think his name was? I need to fill out some forms with the details."

"Couldn't the hospital supply them to you?" Carlisle pressed, trying to worm the lies out of the scumbag.

"Computer difficulties, Cullen, couldn't be helped. It's vital I get them, as I travelled a long way from town just to grab them and I'm starving," he hinted.

I heard Alice sigh in the other room just as Carlisle said, "Well, would you like to join us for dinner, then? My family just served up some homemade pizza and we would love to share with you."

"Thanks, that would be kind," Doctor Stone answered and as he answered, he followed started to follow Carlisle.

"Shayla…" I turned to see Kyle at the top of the staircase. "Are you coming?"

I nodded once before I jumped up the stairs, two at a time to meet him. He kissed me once on the cheek before we walked off to my room, holding hands the entire way.

**

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

Great. A human! Wonderful. And just after Shay got home! My instincts growled and hissed at the situation; like an animal locked inside it's cage when it knew that it was suppose to be out of the damn place at the time. This was unnatural.

And pizza. Luckily for Shay and I, we were excused from dinner since it was "adults only" or whatever. I dunno know – I was just told that Shayla and I didn't have to eat the nasty food and that was fine with me. I allowed her to drag me upstairs, after the human doctor was brought into the dinning room where the others of our family were situated.

I plopped on Shay's bed, gazing around at her walls as she pulled out clothing from her dresser, gave me the "one minute" hang sign and darted into the bathroom next to her room. The human disguise was helpful, I supposed; it would have been rather… tempting for Shay to be changing into fresh clothing while I was in the room. Even with my back turned to her. She came back in less than twenty seconds, dropped her clothing in a dirty hamper and threw herself onto the bed next to me, picking up her sketchbook.

"I'm going to try and draw you, okay?" she asked with a grin. I eyed her and then smiled back.

"How do I know you're going to get all my good features?" I dramatically sighed and swiped an invisible, not-really-there piece of hair back and she laughed then smacked my chest.

"Hold still," she said, with a warning tone in her voice. I smiled and then felt my body freeze; my breathing stopped, my eyes fluttered closed and my muscles loosened. I became a statue. I focused on listening to the pencil drawing across the paper, the small breaths of Shay and the occasional erasing moment.

For me, time seemed to not exist anymore. I did not breathe, I heard the conversation from below but didn't pay any attention to it; instead, I focused on Shay. I felt her presence and I took a small breath, just to get a fresh memory of her scent. Intoxicating! Slowly, I allowed my chest to go in beat with her own small breathing; I wondered if she noticed I was suddenly smiling, despite the rule not to move.

Suddenly, she tapped my shoulder and I jumped out of my little mediating state. She giggled and then glanced nervously at her book. I grinned, tilted my head and asked, "Do I get to see it?"

She laughed quietly and said, "Maybe, maybe not…" I leaned in, drinking in her cool breath and scent. I arched an eyebrow, like a signal to let her know what I wanted. She smirked and gave no little response back.

"You know," I started quietly, my arms snaking around her waist and pulling her to me. She gave no struggle, just stared into my eyes, "I could never paint a picture of you. Your beauty is impossible to capture."

She giggled as our faces inched closer. "You and your stupid pick up lines." Our faces touched and our lips connected.

No creature could understand my feelings for this girl. I had no reason to act like it was our first kiss; the rush of my lips, deepening the kiss. She purred underneath me and I felt my chest shake, a small groan escaping my mouth. She snaked her arms around my shoulders, curling and playing with my arm. I took her into my arms and pulled her close; I was wary of the inches between us, part of me saying, "That's enough" and the other half screaming to destroy that space with her body.

Every dead cell of my being screamed for Shay. Only my mouth was allowed to have her and it seemed unfair. As I allowed her to dominant the kiss for a bit, bowing down to her and doing whatever her lips told me to do, I traced little circles on her back; her body shuddered underneath me and my instincts roared.

My hands became like magnets to her body and clasped onto her shoulders so suddenly, she gasped and her eyes flew open. I knew for a second, I had taken a step too far. But she merely stopped and stared at me. I smirked and said, "Hold still." I pulled my mouth away and kissed her jaw line, her throat where a small groan escaped from her this time and stayed there, hovering around the same spot. She kneaded my chest, like a kitten would do to you when it was happy and my chest rumbled again as I growled in pleasure, my instincts wanting so much more.

Of course, in a family, you share a house. And this house specifically, there are no secrets. As I moved back up to her mouthing, smiling like a moron, he slammed open the door. Immediately, my hands became like claws and dug into her shoulders, holding her stone-still and my head turned, my lip curled and a guttural snarl ripping from my throat.

Emmett stood grinning at us, the light pouring in from the hallway and winked at me. I calmed down but still felt my neck hair still up as I glared at him; first Jasper, now him. Would it ever end?

"Just wanted to let you two know that dinner is over," he said and immediately, I grabbed a pillow (really, whatever my hands landed on first) and flung it at him with all my might. He laughed as he easily dodged the pillow and he walked away, saying, "The human was left the building, repeat, the human has left the building."

I growled, turning back to Shay to realize she's not in my lap anymore. She laughed at my famous pout and darted downstairs, her footsteps almost silent. I sighed and followed after her, taking the steps slowly and surely.

The evening turned to night and Shay looked up from the TV as I sat on the couch reading; we were in the little living room by my bedroom and I had decided I would finish the Lord of the Rings trilogy in three days; one book per day. I glanced her; her eyes were dark.

"Didn't you hunt before?" I asked, placing a bookmark in the large, all three-books-in-one edition and gazed at her.

She shrugged. "We did and I got a moose but… well, I ran into a female mountain lion and she just had kits…"

I nodded. "She may be the same one I met a while back. Edward was going to take her but I protected her. I have a soft spot for kids, I guess." I shrugged and then laughed, trying to ease the awkwardness between us. I jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and said, "Where do you want to hunt, sweet cheeks?"

She eyed me and I chuckled again. Then Shay said, "Just around, I suppose." She stared at me, that sexy mischievous glint entering her eyes and I laughed but didn't say a word; I took off running and she whined in my room. I heard her behind me, saying, "That's cheating Kyle!"

Laughter vibrated from the living room where the rest of our family was. My feet flew over the earth and I knew she would soon catch up so I pushed myself into the final and fastest gear I had, knowing I was nothing to a human's eyes; I was not even a blur, I was that fast. It looked like I wasn't even there… Shay growled in my ear and I glanced to my side, seeing her body moulding into her animal-like body, running on all four legs now.

I laughed and called out, "Now, that's cheating!" She gave no response and I became worry as the night seemed exciting. Thrilling even! My instincts picked out the scents of deer and other forest animals but Shay was burning in my head. She was… odd like this sometimes. One moment she'll be happy and the next, away from the family… That's it! Away from the family; she had something on her mind.

It was my duty to find out what's on her mind. I suddenly also realized we weren't hunting. She, out of all creatures of the night I knew, would've found something by now. But never once did her scent mingle with animals. I jogged into a clearing and glanced around, seeing her standing in the middle, alone.

The grass around her was almost dead looking; it wasn't a pure, rich green like how Forks is always like. I wondered why and realized we may have ran more than a few miles. I walked up to her, my fingertips tingling to touch her silky skin and try to understand what's floating her head. I forced her to turn around to face me, though I got no resistance and looked down at her.

Her eyes glittered with sadness, like a star knowing it's going to die. Are they fading? My heart ached at her mere face, trying so hard to understand what's upsetting her. I lean down, kissing her but still nothing. I began to panic; my mind went into an emotional state of overload. What was wrong? I pulled back, fighting the urge to shake her and tremble, breaking down in my head.

I took a deep breath; her scent was like antidote to the poison always in my head.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, allowing a bit more accent into my voice than I do. With most of my family coming straight from Ireland, I only lost so much of my accent and even with my mimicking skills, I knew what my own, personal, original voice sounded like. But, for this occasion, I wondered if she liked European accents like so many other women did and so, you could say, I was trying to seduce her with my voice.

"Shayla," I spoke her name hard, though it felt wrong to be mad at her and her eyes immediately locked onto mine; burning now, burning like an ice cold flame, "what is wrong? Tell me. Please."

I didn't want to beg but she was driving me insane! Both ways, both the good and the bad, she drove me to the edge. I loved the danger around her, the recklessness I never had the guts to do alone and now I was paired with an adrenaline-junkie vampire. She was all I needed. I tilted my head, as if trying to pour my thoughts out of my head; I was not focusing. Focus, Kyle. Focus!

"Nothing," she said with a defiant huff. "Everything is goddamn fine." The venom in her voice gave it away. I pulled her close, my arms protecting her back and rested my chin on her head. She almost curled up in my arms, right then and there. Her hands clutched my shirt and I imagined… no, I turned my head away from those thoughts.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you," I threatened, trying to ease the tension. Suddenly, her body shook and I frowned, pulling back from her; she was fighting sobs. She was fighting against crying.

"It's this!" she said, breaking our embrace. Her hands curled into fists at her side and I noticed her little claws peaking out from her fingertips. "Always having to hunt animals – constantly not feeling full anymore…" She sighed, the fury draining away from her as quickly as it came.

I stared at her, confused still. My brow was pulled into a frown and the confusion muddled my thought. It was hard to think straight; I tilted my head, waiting for her to finish her explanation.

She sighed, took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm tired of… denying something we shouldn't." It clicked in my head and I felt my eyes widened, suddenly realizing what she meant. She was tired of being a vegetarian.

"I think… I want to be a monster."

She didn't say anything else when she looked at my eyes; she knew that I knew what she meant, though she was avoiding directly saying it. My arms were still waiting for her to come back. They still were stretched out towards her, as if I was still hugging her body close to mine. My head couldn't think anymore; it felt like a grey haze came over it but with a jolt of shock, I realized the haze wasn't grey… it was red. Like blood.

I was so young so the thought of fresh human blood… it felt like it was almost rolling down my throat, soothing the burning so easily… My body shuddered, the fighting instinct Carlisle… Carlisle planted in me, fought against it. It screamed and struggled against the instincts, but it was weak. It lost before the fight even started to begin. I felt frozen in time, go back to being what I was? My instincts cooed to me, telling me inside my head that Carlisle was going against the very nature of our kind.

I stared at Shayla. She was holding her breath, waiting for a verbal response from me. I gulped down nervously, trying to take the extra venom down with it and stared at her. Her dark golden eyes; would they look better with blood red ones instead? She didn't give me an extra second; she spun around on her heel and took off running.

It took a moment for my mind to understand what was happening. I know knew what Edward felt like when he spoke to Carlisle, after Bella had told him she think she's pregnant. Frozen in time; you couldn't move fast enough to fight or save anything.

I took a second in her direction and whispered, "Shay…" I was rooted to my spot before I started to walk after her, still in a daze. Still a bit confused; but excited. And my instincts roared to life, they kicked in like an adrenaline rush and I burst into a sprint, intent on catching up to her.

I didn't feel bad at all turning my back on the animal-hunting way of life. I felt bad for leaving the family; it's been like a roller coaster since Shayla and I became a couple. Things just happening left in right and, in a way, we'll always be forever young. Her especially, we both were at the time in our lives where we were just discovering who we are. And now, being vampires, it was so much harder to feel like… to feel whole. But I decided on one thing, though.

If she wanted to be a monster – to stop denying our bodies and instincts of what they truly desired – I would be right next to her, doing the same exact thing.


End file.
